High School of the Dead - Dark Comfort
by Shadow-Of-The-Guardian
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place within the anime series. A lemon heavy fic within a zombie apocalypse series so you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights of the manga/anime series "Highschool Of The Dead" from Fujimi Shobo's 'Monthly Dragon Age', any names or various characters within. I make no profit or seek any profit from this piece of fanfiction. I do this on my own time and dime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Wasn't until recently did I notice this anime. I had heard of it before and made some assumptions about it. Truth be told, my assumptions weren't even close especially considering that I was told it's a zombie apocalypse story. Some good jokes here and there and easily a lot of women who love to show off what they have under their clothes and skirts.

Anyways, this first one-shot takes place in the episode of the anime version of the series. The number and title is No. 9 "The Sword and The Dead". The main characters Takashi and Saeko had to split from the group because of how seriously outnumbered they were because of the zombies or 'them' as it has been put. Eventually they take shelter in a shrine for the night and don't regroup with the others until first light.

This one-shot takes place when both Takashi and Saeko have a personal moment during the night in the shrine.

There will be a couple of other one-shots with Takashi being with the other girls. In my personal opinion, out of all the girls that are the group, Takashi and Saeko seemed like the first to have a special night when survival is the absolute law of the new world where the dead come back to life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Sword And The Dead"

One day.

It had only been one day after everything that everyone in the world had ever known came to an end.

Takashi Komuro still at times couldn't believe that things had unfolded the way they had. He knew the reality that was before him was undeniable and yet it was still hard to accept. What could be considered a blink of an eye, Takashi and his surviving fellow students went from teenagers dealing with the world of academia to fighting for survival in every sense of the term.

Before Z-Day, as it was now being called by what was left of the news media, the very concept of a zombie apocalypse was something only in movies and television series. To see actually real zombies eating on the living, to hear them screaming for help while knowing only a single bite turns you into one of 'them', nothing in those shows could prepare anyone of this new world chaos.

It still bothered him how fast people would so easily forsake others and their morals in this growing madness. Seeing it firsthand with Alice and her father when paranoid survivors killed him while he was begging them to save his daughter, that was definitely a hard sight to see.

For a while, it seemed that maybe there was a chance for them when they found the guns and supplies as well as the Humvee from Shizuka Marikawa's girlfriend's apartment. It definitely did beg the question in Takashi's mind how someone like Shizuka, a busty curvaceous light-headed high school nurse, had ever met someone who obviously had a taste for serious and quite possibly illegal military hardware. Hell, after finding the kind of weapons in the storage locker, Takashi half-expected to find plans for a nuclear missile or at least some weapon's grade uranium.

Whoever this Rika Minami was, Takashi knew it wasn't his right to judge this person in any sense now. Of course just days before now he might have different view a woman carrying this many firearms, many of them illegal even for Japan, but things had changed to where that view no longer mattered. Takashi knew anyone else who came across the supplies they had taken from Rika's home would see it as a kind of jackpot before this week to sell on the black market and as divine providence when this week of the hellish new world started.

To him, Takashi saw it as a true chance at staying alive.

And if there was a chance for them at staying alive, then there had to be a chance for their families to be alive just like them.

Isn't there?

That's what kept Takashi and the others going towards Saya Takagi's home. Her family home was the closest and if there was any sign of life, any chance of continuing, surely it would be there.

That was the plan and it was going so well too. The Humvee was able to deal with the growing legion of the dead easily enough but when it came across a wire barrier blocking their path, their options became severely limited.

Everyone did their best to fight them off with the tools they had.

Rei Miyamoto did her best with a Springfield M1A1 Super Match rifle with a bayonet attached. She was rather inexperienced in dealing with such hardware but she did her best to adapt to it.

Saya did what she could with her M-15 rifle but like Rei, her inexperience worked against her.

Kohta Hirano was clearly the most experienced with firearms among the group. He was originally the class nerd, or otaku, and wasn't all the popular in school in any sense. Takashi was more than grateful that he was in their group now. No doubt Alice was grateful for this fact too since without his steady hand with a sniper's scope, she might've died just last night.

Saeko Busujima used her skills in kendo and made short work of any zombie that got near her. How an item made of basically wood could be so effective against decaying flesh and blood targets would've be a curious thought before. But now, anything that can take out the walking dead is a deadly weapon.

As to put a finer point, beggers can't be choosers took on a whole new meaning.

He knew that was the only reason why Rei had allowed him to use her rifle and her, or rather her sizable cleavage, as a leveler was to take out the undead horde. Takashi knew that when they had a quiet moment if they survived this, he was going to ask himself that if it was another time and place, shooting a gun off a girl's breast would have meant something else entire and would be so hot.

It quickly became clear that if they were to survive, they would have to make an opening that would allow all of them to escape. Takashi wasn't going to let anyone die, not if he could help it.

Since the dead responded to sound, Takashi did what he could to get as much of the dead's attention as he could. Saeko also helped with this, provide cover while they both tried to lead as much of them as they could away. They were successful in doing so but more had shown up and clearly made it impossible for those still left at the Humvee to escape.

Takashi never felt so angry at himself before, knowing that he had failed them but he was never so relieved when he saw people in firefighting gear come to the scene and helped those at the Humvee to escape.

Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi, was not only alive but had helped in creating a defense against the undead. That was enough to renew Takashi's belief in that there was still hope. The only real problem at the moment was that they had too many dead between them and the safe zone. Takashi and Saeko's only choice at the moment was head off in a different direction to reach Saya's home.

They both made some leeway towards Saya's home but knew that it would be almost suicidal to continue during the night. Their best chance for a shelter for the night was shinto shrine. It was devoid of any zombies nearby and since it was on a hill, it would hopefully discourage any that might walk by since they can't walk all that well on slopped surfaces. Sure there were steps but that meant they would only come from direction and there was enough of an opening between the steps and the shrine itself for ample warning.

Now was as good as any for a quiet time among them.

Takashi wondered about something after he had given Saeko her original clothes back to change into.

They had gotten wet during their efforts to escape into the river and Takashi had to admit seeing Saeko soaking wet was another thing he would have deemed a hot sight any time before now. Seeing the kind of bra Saeko wore underneath did answer the question Takashi had after seeing her in nothing but a tied-on string panties and cooking apron just very recently.

Maybe under normal conditions, Takashi would question what girl does that in someone else's house, wearing basically next to nothing as casually as one would do in their own home. Then again, what passes for 'normal' now was practically the complete opposite.

When Saeko told Takashi that she was finished, he came out a bit hesitantly. Mostly since he was worried she might not be completely clothed and was going to play some kind of prank on him like Shizuka did after they had their bath in Rika's apartment.

Not only that, she seemed like to tease him about the dynamics of a guy looking at a girl in skimpy clothing.

Overall, that wasn't what Takashi was wondering about but decided not to ask about it since even he could see it was clearly personal to Saeko.

"So, you're not going to ask?" Saeko said while her gaze was focused elsewhere at the moment.

Takashi knew what Saeko meant by her question but he wasn't going to explore it any further. "For you to act that way, I guess it was something very serious."

After Takashi had said that, there was definitely a long and somewhat unsettling pause left in the air. It felt like an hour had passed before Saeko broke the silence.

"If you don't mind...I just want to talk about it." Saeko said while turning her attention to Takashi. "You brought it up after all."

Seeing as how the conversation might unfold, Takashi decided to give Saeko his undivided attention. When Saeko saw Takashi would listen to what she had to say, she took in a breath before saying what was troubling her at the moment.

"I started thinking about it. The fear." Saeko said.

"Because you saw those little kids, undead kids? Is that it?" Takashi asked since this current situation with Saeko started when they encountered them in the park. Dealing with adult and teenage zombies was one thing but for Saeko, Takashi saw that it was something else. Especially how she froze up when she saw them.

The new rule this world is that if you stop in front of 'them', you're dead and Takashi knew that Saeko knew this too. It also surprised him that Saeko would be so fragile at that moment, like she had no idea what to do or where to go.

He did ask her what happened when she froze up at that moment but he quickly realized that Saeko wasn't going to answer any time soon. Even with the way the world was now, Takashi figured there were some things you still had to respect.

Maybe lending an ear to this former fellow student would help her as well.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't about them at all." Saeko's reply did confuse Takashi but he kept his silence for the time being. "I remembered you asked at the sandbar if I ever had a crush on someone."

Takashi felt his face heat up since he remembered his question had certain implications. And even if it didn't, remembering Saeko soaking wet and her bra showing through her shirt was something he would never forget.

As much as he wouldn't forget that before the group split up and was still in the Humvee, Saeko fell asleep on his lap and was still wearing the cooking apron and tied-on strip panties. He might've enjoyed that more if not for the fact Rei was there and pointed it out with a certain dangerous edge to her voice.

Even in the candlelight of the main area of the shrine, Takashi was aware his blush could easily be seen.

"Oh yeah. About that...I'm sorry." Takashi said rather quickly, hoping to show Saeko he wasn't trying to be too personal with her without her consent.

It was funny that when they took refuge on the sandbar and waited for the zombies to leave, Takashi had wanted to make some conversation to pass the time and he had chosen the topic if Saeko ever had a boyfriend or significant other. She did say that she had and that it almost felt like love to her but she didn't go into too much detail at the time.

"It's okay." Saeko said with a slight smile on her face, mostly in response to Takashi's words which did seem to help him at ease. "I mean, hasn't everyone? You can't get this far without having a crush...on someone"

Looking down at the ceremonial katana that Takashi had found and set it in front of her, Saeko continued to let the words she felt flow out of her. "I've never told them how I felt. I just don't think I have the right to."

"But I think you could get anyone you want." Takashi wasn't all that versed in what could be the world of High School but he knew enough that someone like Saeko could easily have anyone guys' heart or girl for that matter just by simply asking for it. Being the captain of the school's champion winning kendo team was definitely points in her favor if her beautiful looks and rather curvaceous body wasn't enough and in Takashi's opinion, they were definitely more than enough.

"...even though I almost killed someone?"

That definitely startled Takashi when he heard. He thought maybe he heard it wrong or Saeko might've implied about the mercy killing she had done back at the school when a student was bitten protecting Shizuka in the Nurse's Office. But it quickly became apparent that it was something else and way before all this madness had happened.

"Four years ago...I was attack on the street at night. I had a practice sword with me. I started hitting him and once I started...I didn't stop. I-I couldn't stop." Saeko's words definitely had a mixture of emotions within them, that much Takashi could hear.

"It was...he was..." Saeko steady herself briefly before she spoke again. "After I told the police what had happened, they gave me a ride home in one of their patrol cars."

"But it-it was self-defense." Takashi somehow felt that what he had just said seemed feeble at best.

"It might've started out that way but to be honest...I enjoyed it." Saeko said, her eyes still looking towards the floor. Takashi felt that Saeko couldn't look him in the eye as she continued.

"Just letting the rage out against someone. There was nothing but...joy." Saeko finished, looking Takashi directly in his eyes to show how honest she felt at the moment.

Saeko explained when and where this would-be attacker made his move, she continued to look Takashi in his eyes as she told him what happened next.

"When I realized I had the upper hand, I felt so calm but I pretended that I was terrified. And then when I had him where I wanted him to be...I fought back."

In Saeko's mind's eye, she saw herself making that strike against her attack and the blood that flew off of him right after her initial strike. The man immediately cried out in pain while calling Saeko all manners of insults for what she had done to him but Saeko remembered that his words easily fell on deaf ears.

The only sound Saeko heard at that moment was her wooden sword striking a flesh and blood target.

"I fought until there was nothing but blood and bones. It was bliss. Absolute and total pleasure." Saeko again saw herself smiling after what she had done to the poor excuse of a man. How he was twitching on the ground from all the strikes his head and body had sustained. Barely breathing it seemed as well.

In a sudden burst of emotions that Takashi had never really seen from Saeko, she pratically yelled out her next words.

"That's me! ME! That's who I am! Can't you see?!" Saeko's eyes locked Takashi in his place. Her eyes conveyed how she felt about the truth of her at the moment. But there was also a hint of something else. A quick glimpse of desperation but to what Takashi couldn't tell at the moment. "The feeling of power, of control over someone else's life, I loved it!"

Takashi saw the glimpse of desperation again but this time, after hearing Saeko saying how she felt about what she did, he had a better understanding of what it was.

"Does anyone like that deserve love?!" the desperation in Saeko's voice told Takashi everything, what was really going on in Saeko's mind as well as her heart.

"But, ever since this fucking nightmare has happened, I felt that way too!" Takashi remembered his own personal moments where he made such decisions himself. Of the time he had to kill his best friend Hisahi Igo after he was bitten and turned. He had begged Takashi to kill before he turned and yet, Takashi couldn't at first.

Even of the time when Rei had been taken hostage by a survivor that went mad and demanded both the girl and the motorbike they using. That man was dead even though Takashi had only wounded him, dead because the gunshot was like the dinner bell and no sooner was that sound made did the dead come to claim the man Takashi left behind.

"You became that way after this nightmare had happened." Saeko replied, her words carrying a dangerous edge to them even if briefly. "But I was like that way before all of this."

"Don't say that." Takashi had a feeling that his next words, his actions had to reach Saeko no matter what.

Saeko look back down to the floor before she continued. "Nothing about me has changed, I realize that in front of the fountain back at the park."

Takashi could hear the defeat in Saeko's voice. It was almost hard to heard considering what he knew of Saeko, how he saw her.

"It almost feels...like it's gotten worse." Saeko said, again with her voice carrying the sound of such defeat.

Takashi had no idea of what words he could say to stop this act of self-defeat that Saeko was doing to herself. He had done something similar before when Rei dumped him and started going out with his best friend Hisashi. His friend Saya had told him that acting that way as stupid beyond belief but he didn't listen nor cared about her words.

Honestly, Takashi wished someone had just slapped him back then when he started to engage in the act of self-loathing. Maybe this was the time he did such a thing when someone might ask for it later on in their life.

Not thinking but going on what his instincts told him, Takashi moved forward and took hold of Saeko's right hand. This motion startled Saeko but not as completely as she looked into Takashi's eyes. They had become fierce as if they were fire themselves and started right into her own eyes. Saeko wasn't aware of the tears that started to form in her eyes nor was she aware how much her eyes were pleading to Takashi.

A plea that Takashi managed to identify as someone looking for hope. Even if it was just a sliver of hope, it would be more than enough just for this one person.

Still going by what his instincts were telling him, Takashi moved towards Saeko until he was close enough to capture her lips with his own. Saeko voiced her surprise by a light gasp before her lips were sealed but it wasn't too long before returned the kiss.

Both stayed like this for what felt like forever to the two of them but at best it was a minute. Takashi and Saeko simply stared at each other, doing their best to capture their respective breaths.

Takashi could feel his heart racing. He also felt his face was completely flush but that wasn't what he was focused on at the moment. Truth be told, that was the first time he had ever kissed another girl and he certainly didn't expect it might be under these kinds of circumstances. There wasn't any complaint there, just not how he had imagined is all.

He did wonder what Saeko was thinking at the moment. Takashi was positive Saeko's own heart was racing like his given how much of a blush she had on her face.

Whatever questions he had about sharing this kiss with Saeko were quickly dashed out of his mind when Saeko moved as fast as Takashi knew she was capable of and pinned him on his back. No sooner did his back touch the floor did Saeko capture Takashi's lips with hers and this time, Takashi could feel the intensity of the kiss.

It definitely felt something akin to desperation. Like Saeko needed whatever it was that was in Takashi's kiss and he wasn't about to deny this very hot and deadly girl anything at the moment.

With Saeko on top of him, Takashi let himself eseentially go with the current flow. His hands began to roam Saeko's back, softly moving up and down around her spine. Saeko herself had her hands on Takashi's shoulder and her grip suggested that she intended to keep him where he was at.

Saeko continued to dominate Takashi's lips with her own, not that he mind, while Takashi's hands moved around on their own until his right hand reached down and gave Saeko's frim ass cheek a quick squeeze. This action made Saeko break the kiss and let out a gasp at the sudden foreign touch. Takashi felt that he might've overstepped his bounds.

"Um..." Takashi tried to think of something to say about what he had done but nothing was coming to his mind. He was aware that some of his blood was being diverted in response to a biological function.

Saeko said nothing other than moving herself so she was sitting on top of Takashi instead of laying on top of him. Her next motions told Takashi clearly what she had in mind. Saeko had slowly moved both of her hands up to her shirt and began undoing the simple ribbon bow that was on the front of her shirt. Saeko let it fall to the floor with Takashi saying nothing in response to it at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure what Saeko's intentions were, despite the storng hint of obviousness in them. It was when she started undoing one button after another, slowly exposing the girl's ample breasts.

"Wait, Saeko...I don't think..." Takashi now had a better idea what Saeko wanted. It's not that he blamed her since if it was any other day before now, something like this would never cross either of their minds. That and Takashi didn't want Saeko to think that she had to go this far in return for Takashi accepting her. Or rather accept all of her now that he knew her darker side.

Saeko silenced the rest of Takashi's words by placing one gentle finger on his lips. When she had his attention, Saeko gave voice to her inner feelings.

"We both know that as much as we would want it, the world has changed completely. It is no longer what we've lived in for most of our live. The rules now are how you live or how you die. What happens in between is our choices and we both know that at any moment, those choices can be taken away from us. Those kids will never know what we've taken for granted." Saeko said while moving both of her hands up to begin undoing her shirt's buttons. "Tomorrow we'll face the new world. But tonight, just for the night...can I have this?"

Takashi wouldn't say that Saeko was capable of being in a fragile state. It was also hard not to agree with Saeko's logic. Well, a new kind of logic that has taken to the living and Takashi had seen several harsh examples of it.

After thinking it over for a moment, and seeing that Saeko was expectantly waiting for Takashi's response, the teenage boy reached up to where Saeko's hands were and moved them to the side so he could start unbuttoning her shirt.

'What the Hell? At the very least, don't want to leave this world a virgin.' Takashi thought to himself while finished unbuttoning Saeko's shirt.

With her shirt opened up enough, Takashi let his hands move on their own. They pushed Saeko's shirt away from her chest and very gently fondled her breasts that were still covered with her dark-lace bra. Saeko let out a gasp when Takashi's fingers brushed along her nipples. That told Takashi that maybe the girl had a sensitive chest like he had heard about some girls back at school.

To test this possible theory out, Takashi pushed Saeko's bra up in order to expose her nipples to the air. Takashi noticed that Saeko's blush didn't ease up a bit but she did let out a light gasp when her bra was half removed and her breasts were out in the open. Takashi wasn't surprised as how erect they both were, it wasn't that cool inside the shrine nor how dark her areola were on each tit. With his thumbs, Takashi rubbed each nipple and gauged Saeko's reaction.

Saeko gasped more when Takashi caused her nipples to bend in any direction. When he pushed each nipple back into her breasts, Saeko gasped a little louder.

"So...you do have a sensitive chest." Takashi said while he continued to pleasure each nipple in separate and then parallel motions.

Saeko was going to respond but didn't get a chance to when Takashi repositioned himself so that his mouth could now pleasure the girl's chest. Saeko gasped loudly when Takashi took hold of her left nipple with his lips. Takashi was a virgin himself so he had no real experience on how to pleasure a girl as best as one could. The most information he had was what he could gleam off of the internet. Videos clips on porn sites could only tell him so much but he knew enough that some girls liked it when someone does this to their nipples.

With his lips, his tongue and his teeth did Takashi play with Saeko's nipples. He was still experimenting but his actions were definitely much for Saeko. The girl was gasping at each intense jolt of pleasure Takashi was giving her through her nipples. So much so that Saeko reacted by holding Takashi's head right where it was with one hand having something of a dreath grip on his hair. Her other hand had a death grip on his jacket as well

Takashi's own hands were on Saeko's back but with one trying, or fumbling in this case, to undo the clasp of Saeko's bra. Unfortunately, it was one of those kinds of bra where the clasp was in the front. Saeko didn't pay much attention to what Takashi's hands were doing until the other hand reached down and slip underneath her skirt just enough to feel the top crack of her ass.

Saeko's entire body felt like Takashi had started a fire within it. His touch was definitely heating up the areas where there was contact. It became too much for her and that she wanted more. Saeko did let out a whimper when she pushed Takashi off of her chest while he had been pleasuring and teasing both nipples but that was only so that the both of them could remove their clothing better.

Saeko undid her bra and practically tore her shirt and bra off in a fluid motion. Takashi followed suit but he only managed to get his jacket off before Saeko tore his shirt off of him. He lost several buttons when Saeko opened up his shirt but he undid the rest while Saeko undid her skirt. Saeko got off of Takashi so he could more easily get his pants off and he did with Saeko's assistance.

With both them down to just their underwear, Saeko was somewhat reluctant to remove her last piece of clothing. She knew that in a way, this was the last barrier for both her and Takashi. She might've been committed before with the idea of being intimate with someone like Takashi but the idea that someone like her doesn't deserve love entered into her mind.

Takashi saw the reluctance in Saeko's eyes, figuring that maybe she might've been a bit disappointed in the size of the personal sword he had. But he quickly realized that maybe Saeko was still worried about herself being undeserving of love. If that was the case, Takashi decided to take the initiative again.

Saeko only looked at Takashi before he moved up to her and gently made her lay on her back. She was curious what Takashi was going to do or what could be done since this was her first time being this intimate with the opposite sex.

Strangely for Takashi, seeing Saeko now only in panties and her leg stockings and combat boots, he wondered why he hadn't gotten a nosebleed before since the last time he saw Saeko in a similar state back at the apartment he almost did. Whatever the reason for it, Takashi didn't care anymore. His only care now was to at least make this girl feel as much love as he felt that she deserved.

With Saeko on her back, Takashi positioned himself so he could begin massaging her impressive chest again with both hands. He eventually took a position to the right of her with one hand still feeling Saeko's chest and the other moving down past her tone stomach to just above where Saeko's panties were. Like he had did with Saeko's nipples, Takashi decided to do some experiments to see how best to pleasure this part of the girl.

He first rubbed the area between Saeko's legs. At best he was following what he had seen online but so far it seemed to be working. Takashi could see Saeko respond differently to each area that he touched and this was just only on the surface of the her panites. Takashi's enthusiasm got the better of him when his fingers began to feel a dampness growing because of his actions. Takashi knew enough that when a girl responded like Saeko was, it easily meant she was more than aroused and her body wanted more.

Takashi quickly slipped his fingers underneath Saeko's panties and for the first time felt the very private area of a girl. His fingers felt both Saeko's smooth skin, some bits that he figured was her pubic hairs and judging by the amount he expected but didn't feel told Takashi that Saeko was into keeping herself well groomed.

That was when Takashi felt both Saeko's nether lips and a small nub at the upper part of them. When his fingers brushed against both, Saeko definitely responded to the bolts of pleasure Takashi had just hit her with.

Takashi couldn't help but smile at the fact he found what a lot of the guys back at school said was the girl's clit and once that was found, it would easy enough for that person to find where the girl's sweet spot was that would really get her excited.

But Takashi wasn't the only one who had such an idea pop into their mind.

Saeko definitely enjoyed what Takashi was doing to her nether area but felt that maybe she should return some of the favor. With her hand that was closest to Takashi, Saeko reached up and took hold of his cock. She first grabbed it while Takashi was still wearing his underwear but once she knew where it was, Saeko slipped past the piece of clothing and grabbed the male appendage.

"So, this is the male sword." Saeko said while making sure her grip on it was rather firm. This was the first time Saeko had ever touched something like this. Well, first time with no intent to injure in varying degrees of course.

Saeko looked up at Takashi and saw that his face had a look of both enjoyment and some discomfort. Saeko knew this part of the male anatomy was the most sensitive. How sensitive is something she wanted to learn.

The girl took mental notes while she held onto Takashi's erect cock. The first thing she noticed was how warm it was in her hand. It wasn't lukewarm but it wasn't too hot either. When she squeezed it, Saeko noticed it was both strong and soft at the same time. Like a combination of holding onto her practice sword and touching the arm of a leather jacket. Saeko notice how Takashi reacted each time her grip on his member tightened. Saeko gave Takashi a rather devious looking smile before she tightened her grip as much as she could while using her thumb to try and bend the tip of his dick.

Takashi groaned at this but did nothing to stop Saeko. He did give the girl a questioning look as to what she had in mind.

"From what I've learned in my studies, a sword and it's sheath must be as worthy to each other as the wielder of the sword." Saeko said while giving Takashi's cock one more good squeeze. "It's strong but...is it strong enough?"

Takashi gave Saeko a smile before he plunged one of his fingers into Saeko's wet pussy. The girl gasp in response, not expecting to feel something like this so fast.

"How's about we find out together." Takashi said while moving his finger around inside of Saeko.

Saeko only smiled in response before she removed her hand from Takashi's dick. She didn't voice it but she was impressed by the length of it. It was easily more than one of her hands could hold. Quite possibly two hands, just like a katana. She had heard the talk among the other girls that its generally believed to be better to have a well-endowed lover at least for a first time.

Both Saeko and Takashi quickly removed the last of their undergarments. It was easier for Saeko since all she had to do was pull on a string for the panties to fall away. Saeko laid perfectly still on her back on the floor. Takashi didn't get on top of Saeko at first. He wanted her to enjoy this as much he would. He gave Saeko another deep and passionate kiss before he slowly moved down her body. He took time pleasuring both of her tits and nipples to which Saeko definitely enjoyed. Takashi used his tongue to make a line from each nipple and then down the middle to Saeko's belly button. He made a circle around it and noticed that it seemed to tickle Saeko a bit if the giggle she let out was any indication.

Takashi continued until his face was right above the area his hand was just at. Again, Saeko expressed how Takashi was tickling her even though he was only doing it inadvertently. Takashi was breathing a bit heavily in anticipation and his breath was directly over Saeko's well-groomed vagina. He now had a better view and saw that there was a small patch of hair that perfectly matched Saeko's color.

Of course he had wondered before if Saeko, even his friend Saya's hair, was natural. Ther ehad been plenty of girls he had seen where it was hard to believe their hair color was natural. Even the ones who had multi-colored hair but it seemed now to Takashi that there were such girl out there. And one of the sexy ones he knew was waiting for him to continue his efforts in pleasuring her.

Before he would enter into her, Takashi wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. Saeko wondered what Takashi was going to do when he didn't move from where he was staring. She started to feel a bit self-conscious especially since this was her first time in letting a male look at her most private area. The sword-wielder was going to voice her worries but didn't get the chance to when she watched Takashi's head lower so it was close enough for what he wanted to do.

The very second Takashi's tongue touched Saeko's nether lips, the male got a taste of what a female's essence tasted like while one serious bolt of pleasure shot up the female's spine.

"Oh!" Saeko gasped out loudly when she felt Takashi's tongue on her flesh.

Saeko didn't get a chance to ask what Takashi was planning on since the teenage boy found he actually enjoyed the taste of Saeko. Her kisses were definitely pleasurable but this being the first time he actually tasted a girl's essence and he definitely wanted more.

Takashi had his hands on both of Saeko's tone legs and kept them apart since each time he licked her growing-wet pussy, Saeko reflexively wanted to close her legs. Takashi learned quickly that Saeko's legs were strong since he had to really hold them apart to drink her lust juices in. He didn't even slow down when Saeko grabbed the hair on his head and tugged on it.

"Takashi! Thats'...oh fuck! Can't...I can't...too..ah fuck!" Saeko said while gasping in pleasure each time Takashi's tongue touched her.

When Takashi began to drag his tongue all over the place, Saeko started to really react to his actions. Takashi did his best to keep Saeko's lower half of her body from moving all over the place but it was a challenge since the girl was stronger than she looked given her athletic body frame. Saeko's legs kept flexing and moving every second Takashi's tongue was on nether lips.

Her grip on his hair also increased to there it felt like to Takashi that Saeko was trying to pull out his hair. Takashi could hear all the moans and gasps and yells coming from Saeko but he didn't pay any attention to it. All he cared for was getting as much of the lust juice from Saeko as he possibly could.

Eventually Takashi had enough presence of mind to stick his tongue in as deep as he could in between the folds. Saeko was being driven over the edge just yet but Takashi's efforts were certainly pushing her down that particular path. When his tongue was in as deep as it could go, Saeko reacted by planting both of her feet on the ground and lifting her lower half of her body practically straight into the air.

This move surprised Takashi since Saeko actually managed to lift him up some as well. The move was surprising but Takashi maintained his lip lock on Saeko's vagina. His tongue was still inside, moving around as best and as far as it could. Each motion made Saeko release more and more of her lust juice which Takashi greedily drank.

This went on for about a minute since being a virgin, Saeko hadn't really experienced such pleasure and her limit was soon reach just by Takashi's tongue.

"Takashi! I...can...feel it! I..oh fuck! It's...I'm...OH GOD!" Saeko screamed as her body reached her limit. Her true limit and it was beyond anything she had ever done to herself.

Her release rushed out of her and most of it went into Takashi's waiting mouth. Takashi did the best he could to drink in Saeko's essence but since she had released so much, plenty made it's way off to the side of his mouth and onto the floor.

Saeko's body almost immediately went limp after reaching her limit. She was gasping for air after having used up all in her lungs to exclaim her orgasm to the world.

Takashi, after swallowing the last of Saeko's lust juices, looked up at the girl and was pleased to see that her expression was of both exhaustion...and pure bliss. Also seeing her covered in light sweat and her chest going up and down while trying to catch her breath was easily more than enough for Takashi to want more from this girl.

He remembered seeing such girls on the internet, in swimsuit and still dripping wet. Seeing such a state in person definitely blew everything else he saw about naked girl on the net right out of the water. Takashi did laugh at the pun that popped into his mind after he had that thought.

His light laugh was enough to get Saeko's attention who somewhat struggled to get her eyes to open.

"What's...what's so...so funny?" Saeko still hadn't gotten her wind back into her lungs so her currently specch abilities were gasping words.

Takashi didn't say anything except climbing up and locking his lips again with Saeko's. As gently as he could while still kissing her, Takashi lowered himself until he was now laying on top of Saeko. He could feel the girls ample breasts pressing against his own chest and couldn't help but marvel how soft it was to lay on them.

If he was honest with himself, Takashi figured that incident with Rei in firing that rifle off of her chest was probably the real first time he was on top of girl's ample chest.

As they continued kissing, Saeko wrapped her arms around. She wanted to do so with her legs but kept them spread apart instead after recognizing the sensation that Takashi's male sword was pressing against her. It was still as rock hard as it was when she held it in her hand.

When they finished, Takashi broke the kiss and looked right into Saeko's eyes. Saeko knew what Takashi was asking even though she had clearly indicated before she wouldn't deny him. She gave a slight nod for Takashi to proceed. The anticipation within Takashi jumped up several notches after getting what he felt was the final approval.

Takashi reached down so as to guide his dick into Saeko better. He didn't want to rush it and spear the girl which he had no doubt would ruin the moment. Saeko actually let out a whimper when she felt the very tip of the male organ just brushing the very top of the folds of her vagina.

Once he figured it was best aligned, Takashi slowly pushed his dick into Saeko's awaiting pussy. Before this moment, the most that had ever been inside of that was just fingers, both her and Takashi's. Nothing bigger than what her body was now telling her that was entering into her. Saeko started to grunt in response, through clenched teeth and clenched eyes.

Takashi stopped when he noticed Saeko had an expression of pain on her face.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Takashi asked with a sense of worry clearly in his voice.

Saeko didn't response until she adjusted to how much of Takashi was inside of her. "It's alright."

After opening her eyes and getting her voice in control again, Saeko looked right into Takashi's eyes. "Don't stop."

Still a bit worried he might be hurting her, Takashi did as he was told but kept the speed of entering into Saeko's sheath as slow as he could. He hadn't gone all the way into her when he felt something stopping his cock's advance. Takashi already knew what it was and how, in a way, once this barrier was breached there was no going back for Saeko. They wouldn't be lovers always united but he would always be her first.

"Ready?" Takashi asked Saeko since if what he had heard was right, it might hurt the girl once he breached the barrier.

Saeko only nodded before closing her eyes. Takashi took a moment to guess what his next move was to be: quick or slow. After deciding, Takashi snaked his arms under Saeko and took ahold of her shoulders while Saeko herself reaffirmed her arms' hold on Takashi's body.

In one quick motion, Takashi went forward and broke Saeko's final barrier. Saeko felt the pain of her hymen breaking and it was little more than she had expected. Through tightly clenched teeth and her finger nails digging into Takashi's back, Saeko groaned loudly at the initial act of losing her virginity.

Takashi did also groan in pain with Saeko's fingernails digging into his back but he allowed it since it was a sign that told him Saeko was feeling more pain than him at the moment.

Neither teenager moved for a while after Takashi was fully inside of Saeko. Takashi took the time to register where his cock was. He definitely enjoyed the fact that what was wrapped around his cock was incredibly warm and tight. So tight in fact that the subtle movements involved in breathing shifted the area where his cock was. It was like his cock was getting a light massage just being where it was at.

When Saeko finally managed to adjust to what just happened to her body, she looked up to Takashi and noticed that he still had a hint of concern in his eyes. Saeko felt touched at the fact Takashi was genuinely concerned about her. If anything, it help reinforce the belief that choosing to have Takashi be her first was the right decision on her part.

"It's okay. Just...take it slow at first." Saeko said to Takashi while slightly adjusting herself in preparation for what was to come.

Takashi nodded in reply before he moved his hips and began slowly pushing in and out of Saeko's pussy. Saeko was still a bit sore from having her hymen broken and so held tightly onto Takashi while continued his slow rhythm into her. Each time Takashi went in as deep as he could, Saeko either groaned or gasped at the sensation of the tip of his sword being so deep in her. For Takashi, this was definitely an enjoyable experience but going slow felt like he was just taking a taste when he knew he could have the whole meal. But he kept his pace steady for he still wanted Saeko to enjoy it as much as they both could.

Saeko had buried her face in area between Takashi's neck and shoulder while he continued to thrust in and out of her slowly. Her moans were still rather loud but became somewhat muffled. Her fingernails still dug into Takashi's back while her legs were still spread as far apart as possible. The pain soon turned to pleasure for Saeko with each thrust made by Takashi. Wasn't long after the transition from pain to pleasure did Saeko felt herself, felt her body literally begin to crave more of what Takashi was doing to her.

"More. Do it more, Takashi."

The feel of Takashi's long and thick sex entering her inner womanhood was making her feel very much alive and she could feel her own sex stretching to accommodate Takashi's cock.

Takashi groaned and pushed deeper and deeper into Saeko's wet sex and he relished the sensations that were filling him to the very bones.

"Saeko…you're so hot…so hot and tight…"

"Takashi…it...it feels so good!"

Takashi groaned at the tightness, heat, wetness, and softness of Saeko's sex as he pushed deeper into her. Saeko moaned at the heat, thickness and length of Takashi's cock as he pushed deeper into her pussy and made her feel more pleasure and more alive than she had ever felt before.

It was then that she gasped out loud as Takashi was now inside her fully as his hips touched her. Saeko had thought that Takashi was already in as deep as he could go but now that he was really putting more effort into each thrust, it was definitely more than she had ever expected. It was also making her awed at how snugly he was beginning to fit inside of her.

Truly now, it was like Takashi was the sword and she herself was his sheath. This was a very delicious surprise for her.

The feeling of utterly being filled to the core by Takashi and knowing that he loved her made Saeko wish deeply that she had met him and confessed to him earlier. Before the world entered into this nightmare. But Saeko placed those thoughts aside and focused on the now and she moaned out her pleasure and joy at the feeling of being one with Takashi.

"You fill me…it's so good…"

"Saeko…you're so hot! If feels so fucking good!"

Takashi got used to the sensations he was feeling and when he was ready…he really began to move his hips. Moving with more effort backwards and pushing back into her. Reaching all the to Saeko's inner womb and it was very delicious feeling for the violet haired woman. As Takashi began to establish the pace he wanted to be at sooner, moving in and out of Saeko's wet sex started making the shrine fill with the sounds of wet skin slapping against equally wet skin. Saeko was in heaven and so was he as he felt the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness all over his sex.

"Oh yes! That's it Takashi….more…give me fucking more!"

"Saeko…this feels so good…I never dreamed it would."

The two continued their actions as the sounds of their love-making filled the constructed shelter and the smell of their juices filled the air as Saeko held onto Takashi for dear life as each thrust of Takashi's cock into her wet pussy was making her feel even more pleasure and joy. Saeko felt her whole body heat and sing at the sensations. Takashi likewise was in awe at how hot and wet Saeko was at this very moment and how tight as well. Though it was his first time, he had never imagined it would be like this with a girl.

The dark haired teenager began to increase his pace as he thrust faster and harder into Saeko and she encouraged him greatly with her words. Her way of holding him tightly to her, as if she didn't want to lose contact with him for any reason, helped to add to the encouragement.

"HARDER! FASTER! OH YES! DEEPER!"

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

Saeko reached out and held Takashi close to her as they shared a searing hot kiss and they thrust each other's tongues into each other's mouths as Takashi continued to thrust himself deeper, faster and harder into Saeko's hot and willing form and sex. The two kissed fiercely and when they finally broke for air, Takashi worshiped Saeko's breasts once more and the violet haired girl held him close as he did so.

Takashi licked, sucked and kissed her breasts alternating between the large and delicious orbs of flesh to even things out in giving the sword wielder equal amounts of pleasure. Saeko gave more encouragement to Takashi, as if it was even needed, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him closer to her as he continued to thrust his sex deeply into hers.

Her fingernails still had not left Takashi's back and Saeko might have noticed that they were starting to dig in enough to cause some light bleeding to happen but neither cared.

Both were deeply in the moment.

"OH, GOD! OH GOD! OH...OH...HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Saeko practically screamed out with her body being overcome with such unknown and intense pleasure.

Takashi made only loud grunting noises as he started giving each thrust into Saeko's now dripping wet sex as much effort as he could.

It was soon that Takashi reaching the end of his limit, having never really experienced this kind of pleasure and how long his own body can hold out while being exposed to it. Saeko was in a similar state as now she no longer spoke words to the pleasure she was feeling. Each time Takashi was in as deep and as fast as he could go into her, sounds coming from Saeko's mouth were nothing more than screams of ecstasy.

Takashi finally gave into his what he quickly figured was an orgasm but it turned out that Saeko reached her limit at the very same time.

The two shouted their combined releases and it was then that Saeko felt Takashi's cock release his seed into her womb. To Saeko, it was utterly amazing feeling to her as she felt it fill her sex. Saeko had already expected some heat from Takashi to touch her deeply but she had never expected anything like this. It was like liquid fire had just poured into her and it felt extremely pleasurable to her.

Saeko might even say that it felt even better than the time she assaulted her would-be rapist.

Takashi swore that he saw bright colors in his vision when the white hot pleasure sensation flooded his senses. He even felt Saeko's inner sex begin to milk his cock while holding it like a vice. He was definitely overjoyed by the sensations he was feeling as he thrust in her wet sex several times while still unleashing what was left of his seed into her womb. Takashi felt drained by this but he was not going to give up just yet. If anything, he felt his urge to want more just as strong as it was moments earlier.

Rather reluctantly, Saeko released her death grip on Takashi's rod and the dark haired teenager moved away as he felt his cock slid effortlessly out of Saeko's wet sex. Both teenager was that the other were sweating profusely and they were both blushing bright red. Even in the candlelight that barely illuminated the room that they were in, Takashi and Saeko could clearly see the blush on the other's face.

Takashi was still very hard and Saeko cloud clearly see it. She relished the sight as she got up and then kissed Takashi before she went to her hands and knees. Saeko looked at Takashi over her shoulder and spoke in a very seductive tone.

"Come on Takashi…I want more of what you've got…"

Takashi needed no further invitation as he got up on his knees and held Saeko's hips firmly in place. With his cock still covered in their mixed juices, Takashi pushed himself to the hilt into Saeko's pussy once more and the two voiced their pleasure at the sensations of being joined once more. Takashi held onto Saeko's hips and relished the delicious feel of Saeko's vagina surrounding his in this angle and it felt even tighter in some way.

"Oh yes…more!"

Takashi complied and began to move his hips, but unlike before, he was going at full throttle as he thrust into Saeko from behind this time. The dark blue haired girl moaned her desire and joy as they were now doing the style associated with dogs but she cared little for the animal reference as she was more concerned as Takashi was hitting her sweet spot all over again. Such actions was easily doubling the joy and pleasure that she was feeling at this very moment and she was loving the utter abandon that Takashi displayed as he took her from behind.

"Saeko!"

"Takashi! MORE! HARDER!"

Takashi complied with Saeko's wishes as he held her hips tightly and moved faster with his hips and he then leaned over Saeko's back and kissed her back gently and passionately sending delicious shivers up and down Saeko's spine. This unique sensation of pleasure she was having at the moment so easily combined with Takashi's actions. She moaned out at the sensations that she felt running up her spine from Takashi's kisses to his cock ramming into her drenched pussy.

Takashi then reached downwards and held Saeko's breasts as they moved back and forth from his actions and her own. Saeko began moving her hips in counter to Takashi's own movements. The sounds of skin slapping against skin didn't give enough hint at the pleasure for both of them. How it had easily become more intense and more raw as well. Saeko was loving this as she turned and Takashi kissed her as their faces met.

Being all so new to what she was feeling, Saeko wasn't aware that even though her lips were connected to Takashi, she wasn't so much as kissing as was feeling his lips pressed against her own. A clear sign of what she was feeling was the fact her fingernails was starting to cut into the hard wooden floor.

The two continued with their actions until they finally reached their respective limits and then…to their own amazement and pleasure…they came at the very same time once again.

The entire room filled with the sounds of their combined climax. It was a true orgasm as neither one cared about how loud they were and what it meant in the new world.

Both were shouting their pleasure at the very same time as Takashi felt Saeko's sex milk his cock like a voice once more. While Saeko felt the hot seed of her newfound lover flood her inner most body, it also nearly made her black out in the utter pleasure of it all.

The two panted and felt themselves finally reach their limits as satisfaction and pleasure filled them to the brim and the smell of their actions had filled the shelter to the max. The light of the lit candles didn't offer much heat but both Saeko's and Takashi's body easily had more than enough heat as they remained close together.

Saeko panted and felt her heart beat begin to calm down as she turned and looked at Takashi who was panting next to her. She smiled warmly as she reached out and touched his face and he moaned and looked back at her. It was then Takashi noticed Saeko was looking at him with shining eyes with tears. This made Takashi worry about why she was seemingly crying before him.

"Saeko…are you all right?"

Saeko nodded as Takashi wiped her tears away before she replied.

"I'm...just...happy Takashi…I've never felt this way before…thank you…for everything."

Takashi smiled as he knew, somehow knew, that Saeko was telling the truth to him. The two kissed each other more deeply as Takashi gently wiped away the last of Saeko's tears. Saeko herself felt her own heart feel warm as she felt Takashi's seed in her womb. She didn't realize that it warmed her heart as well as her womb. Saeko hugged her lover as Takashi repositioned himself so Saeko was now laying on top of him. He had wanted to act as the girl's bed but found he enjoyed the feeling of the girl's well endowed chest pressing against his own.

It was only after a minute from this move did they both let exhaustion take them to a place where they could forget the real world. If even for a moment.

Morning had come by the time Takashi had regained consciousness. He was grateful that the sun had just risen which meant they had most of the day to make their way towards Saya's house.

If he was right on where they were, it wouldn't take more than a couple more hours of walking. That was of course they didn't run into any unexpected detours like they had before they split up.

He was a bit depressed though in the fact that getting up required him to move from a position he had often dream of being in with Rei. And of course Saya and Shizuka after seeing them in skimpy clothing. Well, Saya in skimpy clothing. Shizuka was barely wearing a towel back at Shizuka's girlfriend's apartment.

Never once did he figured there would come a time where Saeko Busujima would be on top of him, sleeping soundly after the both of them engaged in very intimate actions.

The look of content on her face made it all the more difficult for Takashi to want to wake her up. But there was a reason to get up and they couldn't waste any more time. No matter the ideas Takashi had in how they could waste the time.

"Hey, time to get up." Takashi said softly to the sleeping naked female form that was acting as his own personal blanket at the moment.

His first response was a light moan before the repeating sound of light snoring came back. When Takashi tried move, he realized that it was going to be something of a challenge.

Mostly because something of his was still inside something of hers.

Takashi managed to remember that he never broke connection with Saeko when he repositioned themselves. Strangely enough, Takashi remembered right off hand how strong Saeko's legs were when she held him close to her. It almost felt like a vice grip. Well, a velvet soft vice grip to put it better.

When Takashi again tried to get Saeko to awaken, the girl readjusted herself on top of Takashi which had an unexpected effect on him. Being inside of Saeko when she moved was more than enough to get his own 'sword' back to full strength.

Takashi did groan in response of his aroused cock to take up all the space and more inside of Saeko's vagina but Saeko herself also made a groaning noise when Takashi overfilled her. Whether it was her faking that she was still asleep or her body reacting to the stimulus, Saeko actually moved her lower half of her body. To what Takashi referred as, 'stirring the honey pot'.

Again it made it difficult for Takashi to will himself to get up considering he had a smokin' hot girl naked on top of him with his cock being pleasured while it was still inside of said girl.

"I take it this is what they really meant by 'morning wood'?" Saeko said with her eyes still closed.

"Huh. How long have you been awake?" Takashi asked while he began to stroke Saeko's violet hair somewhat lovingly.

"Just before you woke up. Gotta say, I never thought waking up like this would feel...this good." Saeko said while snuggling closer to Takashi.

"Same here. I heard countless stories float around in school of guys that screwed girls from various classes and they all say that..."

"This is the kind of morning wood you want to wake up with?" Saeko finished Takashi's sentence.

Takashi looked at Saeko who had just sat up but still had not removed herself from Takashi's cock. If anything, it felt like to Takashi that Saeko was trying to stimulate it while she was just sitting on him.

"There were several girls in the club that spoke about their times with their boyfriend or 'sex friends' as some of them called it. Even some of the foreign exchange students we had were either someone's conquest or casual acquaintance."

"Oh yeah, I had heard some stories like those too. Never thought there was anything to them to tell you the truth." Takashi tried to get his mind back to the present but it seemed Saeko had other things on her mind.

It didn't take more than a moment for Takashi to realize that Saeko was deliberately moving her hips back and forth to stimulate the cock that was still inside of her. Takashi groaned in response to being what he figured was called the 'riding position'.

Of course he wanted Saeko to continue and his logical side of his mind was reminding him of what they should be doing. Instead, the other side of this mind began yelling at Takashi to let Saeko continue, reminding him that he might not get another chance at this with such a sexy and naked girl.

In a last ditch attempt, Takashi did manage to find his voice. "Saeko...maybe we shou..."

Saeko placed one finger on Takashi mouth and shushing him at the same time. "Shh...this will probably be our last moment together, Takashi. Let us both enjoy it."

Takashi didn't get much of a chance to reply before Saeko used her legs to put a vice grip on Takashi's waist even though he was flat on his back and Saeko's legs were on his sides only. Again, Takashi was reminded how strong Saeko's legs were when she did this.

"Though I doubt you have much of a choice in the matter, do you?" Saeko said as she got close to Takashi's face and gave the teenager a very hungry if not dangerous look to him.

'Wow. I can't tell if she's arousing me more and if I'm actually scared.' Takashi thought to himself.

He didn't debate his situation for more than a moment before placing both of his hands on Saeko's hips. Saeko gave Takashi a rather pleased smile before resumed moving her hips, stimulating herself and Takashi with these motions.

Takashi again enjoyed what he was feeling from Saeko but he noticed something when he looked at where they were connected. Saeko did have a hold of his cock but not all of it was inside of her. Whether she choose to do this or not, Takashi decided to take the reins and go all out since Saeko was probably right. This might be their last time together.

Saeko was enjoying what she was doing but was surprised when she felt Takashi force her the rest of the way down onto his dick. She had originally planned on just pleasing Takashi, even if it meant more of his cum to be shot into her. But Takashi clearly wanted both of them to enjoy it to the fullest and decided to go with it.

"Ugh...so big..." Saeko found it surprising that she hadn't gotten used to Takashi's sword inside of her. Her thoughts about whether or not she was supposed to get used to it or not disappeared when she felt Takashi playing with her clit as she continued to ride him.

Now fully impaled on his dick, Saeko began to work her lower half of her body faster in reponse to Takashi's action. She was now bouncing up and down with an amazing passion. Saeko, on an act of impulse, reached back to fondle Takashi's balls saying, "I want what's stored here. Give it to me Takashi."

Reaching up to cup her tits, Takashi began aiding her by meeting her downward thrusts with his own. "That's it Saeko. Work for it. Fuck…that's it…FUCK!"

Saeko then began to ride Takashi, as hard she possibly could. Takashi's body registered the fact that the weight of the girl was starting to bruise where she was basically dropping herself on to. But he didn't care in the least. The fact that the sight before him, the way Saeko's violet hair flowed in the air in waves, was almost mesmerizing in of itself. Takashi easily enjoyed the sight of the girl's breasts bouncing up and down in response to her motions but the combination of it all was a sight he would never forget.

While his mind committed that to his all-time favorite memories, Takashi's mind just managed to registered the fact that Saeko's grip on his balls had changed. First Saeko was gripped and gave light squeezes to his sack but changed when Saeko really started her hip motions. The faster she went up and down, the tighter her grip became. Takashi groan when he started to feel Saeko's nails dig into his balls

This continued until Takashi couldn't take anymore of Saeko's action and bathed her insides in the warmth that Takashi was starting to believe Saeko was becoming addicted too. Saeko herself look like she was letting out a scream but no sound came out of her open mouth. Takashi groaned loudly through clenched teeth but only because Saeko's fingernails dug in deep enough to where Takashi though the girl had actually pierced his sack.

Saeko remained motionless for several moment before falling forward and nearly passing out on Takashi's chest. Again, both were covered in sweat and the room easily carried the scent of acts. Takashi had thought he felt drained from the last times but not like this. Maybe it was because Saeko was clearly milking his cock this time or because of her nails digging in when he climaxed in her.

If it wasn't for the fact that they had somewhere to go, Takashi might've let himself fall asleep again with the naked girl on top of him.

But they had to go. If not for themselves but to make sure that their friends they had seperated from were alright and waiting for them.

It was only with great reluctance did Takashi managed to convince both himself and Saeko that they should get up and get dressed. Saeko reluctantly agreed but didn't move from her position until she was sure that she had taken every bit of cum she get out of Takashi's cock.

Again, the last two squeezes of his cock made it stand to attention again and added more reluctance for Takashi to move from where he was.

After getting their clothes back on and making sure they had everything they needed for their trip, both Takashi and Saeko quietly left the temple. It was only after making sure that there were no walking dead within eye sight before they left the building itself. Of course Takashi could've waiting until Saeko finished making sure her skirt and panties were on completely before leaving but he felt they had wasted enough time already.

The coast had looked clear moments earlier but it wasn't long before the people that had once taken care of the shrine began to show up. The shrine maiden that rather sluggishly walked up the steps was the first to appear before others. All of them with clear signs of where they had been bitten and what parts of their body they had lost to the dead.

"Why are they here? We didn't make any noise!" Takashi said, confused at to what could draw so many dead to them.

"Well, technically we did. Maybe they were being polite and let us have our share moment last night. And this morning." Saeko replied, a small attempt at trying to make light of the current situation.

Takashi did appreciate the attempt at humor but he still found it incredibly frustrating at the unfolding situation. "Goddamit! I don't understand. What could be drawing them here now?"

Assessing the situation as best as he could see, there were few option before them and Takashi knew that they had to act now.

"Saeko, I say we make a run for it." Takashi said but was surprised when he noticed something about his female companion.

Before, Saeko wouldn't hesitate to take out a couple of walking reanimated corpses and that was when she was only armed with a wooden sword from her kendo club. Now she was so incredibaly reluctant that it just blew away whatever views Takashi had of Saeko before.

"Saeko!" Takashi yelled out, trying to spur the violent haired girl into action. When she still did nothing, Takashi walked right up to her. His facial expression practically screamed out the question of what Saeko was doing.

"I can't do it." Saeko's words and tone of voice again hinting at some kind of self-defeat.

Hearing that again made Takashi listen to his instinct on how to deal with the situation.

Takashi moved behind Saeko quickly and grabbed the girl's left breast...hard.

This caused Saeko to grunt in pain as well as voice her complaint at what Takashi had just done. Takashi himself might've found it funny considering what happened between during the night but now wasn't the time.

"What-what are you doing?!" Saeko asked while trying to ease up the grip Takashi had on her chest.

"Don't even think for a minute you're quitting on me now! You got it?!" Takashi's voice held all the authority he could summon at the moment as he spoke rather directly into Saeko's left ear. "We've come too far, there no way we're giving up! To die like this?! To have these dead motherfuckers take us down right here?! It's NOT going to happen!"

Takashi's words were definitely registering with Saeko but he wasn't done saying what he wanted to say to her.

"You're coming with me! Because whether you like it or not..." Takashi said while increasing the grip he had on Saeko's left tit even more. Saeko voiced the pain she was feeling but she still listened to what Takashi continued to say. "...I need you!"

Takashi increased his grip of Saeko's tit to the point where he felt like his fingernails were going to cut through the fabric of her shirt and into her skin. The pain become even more intense because of how sensitive her chest area was which made her even more determined to pull Takashi's hand from her chest.

"Maybe that son of a bitch deserved to die. Who knows?! I don't give a shit of what you did before. I just care about WHAT YOU DO NOW!"

With the dead slowly closing in around them, Takashi knew that if nothing was done in the next 60 seconds, he would either leave while dragging Saeko or start fighting back and hope that he could take out enough for them to escape without being bitten himself.

It was only a moment later did he get his response from Saeko.

"Thank you. I'm okay now." Saeko said after several moment of silence, her words genuinely conveying the honesty she used in them. She walked away from Takashi before turning back to face him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Takashi nodded in reply but did nothing when Saeko made her move. Takashi could only watch as the student in kendo easily unleashed the skills she had learned. Saeko easily and more aggressively dispatches zombies with her newfound katana. It was almost like in the comic books and movies, how a skilled wielder of a katana could cut something so fast that it took moment for the target to even register the fact it had just been hit.

When Takashi could see Saeko's face, he could see the dark joy of expression on it. It didn't scare him at all when he saw it. If anything it only confirmed what she had said earlier and what he had told her.

Saeko was indeed enjoying herself as she dispatched one undead target after another with complete ease. She could even feel her body responding in a flow of both pure excitement and joy. With each target's head she dispatched, Saeko felt her body respond in what she could only describe as ecstasy.

For Takashi, the sight before him made in believe in a possiblity in regards to Saeko.

With her beauty and her skills, Takashi felt what he saw before was indeed a violet haired Angel of Death.

Several minutes later, both began running towards Saya's house once they way out of the shrine was clear. Takashi was leading the way since he knew the block better than Saeko did and the fastest route to their destination. When it was seen that the area was relatively cleared of the undead, Saeko took this moment to do something she had wanted to do.

"Wait a minute!" Saeko said with some urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" Takashi was worried that maybe Saeko was either injured or noticed something that they needed to do or avoid. He stopped and turned to her but was floored by what Saeko really did.

She took his hand and looked right into his eyes with hers, a sense of hope was seen in them by Takashi. "You meant what you said, right?"

Saeko's grip on his hand became tighter, almost a bit of desperateness in them.

To Takashi, he didn't have to fake anything about what his response would be. In fact, he decided that maybe he ought to make sure there was no doubt whatsoever on what he was about to say.

As loud as he could, Takashi gave Saeko her answer in two words.

"HELLS YEAH!"

It took about an hour at most but finally they reached where Saya's house was. Takashi was glad to see that his friends were there and safe as well. The little girl that was with them when the first came to this part of the district, Arisu Maresato was definitely happy to see them both. Even the puppy they had with them, Zero, was barking happily while running around them.

Takashi was glad that there was a positive event that happened with all the insanity as of late. Still, he couldn't help but look back at Saeko while giving the little girl a hug of reassurance that she was fine.

_'I accepted it. I accepted her darkness. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I needed her to be that way. The darker she was, the more of a chance we had at surviving. That maybe cruel and cynical in this world but those were the rules now. To survive, we all would have to face our own darkness and then use it against those that are completely black. Until the time comes when the light is no longer threatened by the darkness, I pity anyone, living or dead, who dares to cross the path of Saeko Busujima.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was the first one-shot after being introduce to this and several other anime. I do realize that there are some differences from the manga series and the anime series but overall I did this one-shot as a sort of what could have happened that night with those two in the shrine. I've seen a lot of zombie apocalypse scenarios and there's always one thing consistent with each of them. When something like that happens, whatever passes for normal behavior goes out the window in an instant. That in mind, people would tend to find something that would give them a brief sense of joy among the madness.

A bit heavy thinking, I know but it does give credence to the idea of two unlikely couple engaging in such acts if even for a moment.

The next one-shot will be Takashi and Saya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights of the manga/anime series "Highschool Of The Dead" from Fujimi Shobo's 'Monthly Dragon Age', any names or various characters within. I make no profit or seek any profit from this piece of fanfiction. I do this on my own time and dime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I've decided to continue this into a series of one-shots, for a lack of a better term. (Can't really continue the story since the main series itself is on hiatus and there is only so much of the released material that one can work with). If anyone has seen the series, and understand how things tend to get a little crazy after a zombie apocalypse, than events like this happening with both sides of the sexes become a little more common place because almost all sense or morality have undergone a drastic priority change for the time being.

For this one-shot, timeline-wise, it will take place in an extended part of the episode of the same name. Basically one more day passed before the series officially continues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Dead's House Rules"

Takashi had been wondering after he and Saeko had made it to Saya's home and rejoined with others on what their next plan of action was to be.

Knowing that there was one safe zone away from the walking corpses meant that others could have been established in time as well. That simple thought alone increased the possibility that Takashi and his friends' family were alive and it was something that could not be ignored.

Didn't help matters much when Saya had an emotional outburst about how she felt that her family had abandoned her. Saya practically yelled out how much she hated that her mother and father never went looking for her when the outbreak first started.

Takashi felt that his words and actions were justified. Sure it looked like he might have gone a little too far when he grabbed Saya by her shirt and lifted her off of her feet when he yelled at her about how supremely selfish she was being in that she knew her family was still alive but the rest of them didn't.

But after learning what was happening in their country of Japan was actually happening all over the world, it was a hard new truth to accept that some moral constraints in society were no longer applicable. The rules were being rewritten whether anyone in the world wanted them to or not.

Saya was Takashi's childhood friend and he knew how to get her to calm down and come to a rational conclusion on her own. But that took time, probably an eternity considering how it felt in where Saya was concerned in the past, and everyone in the world quickly found out that they had little time to do anything beyond surviving. As much as Takashi wanted to let Saya cool down and come to the realization on her own about her own selfishness, it was a luxury that he couldn't afford to give to her.

He could still remembered the two instances where it showed how fast that virtually all forms of morality went out the window because of recent events.

The first time was when himself and Rei Miyamoto were separated from the others and had stopped at an abandoned gas station to refuel the motorcycle they were using. It was there that some guy who thought himself to be some kind of gang banger from the way he was dressed took Rei as a hostage and demanded that Takashi give him both the keys to the bike and Rei herself.

Takashi flat out asked if the guy was insane considering the current situation that was unfolding all around them and the man didn't even hesitate to reply that he believed himself to actually be insane. He said how he had to kill his family after they were turned, his parents, grandmother, his brother and his baby sister by bashing in their heads. Takashi had to kill his best friend Hisashi Igo when he was bitten and turned and that was indeed a hard thing to do. But obviously for this man, he was either looking for an excuse to act the way he was now all along or his sanity actually did break from what he said he had to do. Takashi didn't waste any time in trying to figure out the man's mental state nor in freeing Rei by point-blank shooting the man in the shoulder. Takashi knew he was leaving the man to die despite the fact the wound was no where near fatal but he reminded himself that he had to be mentally hard in order to deal with everything around him.

The second time he saw how fast morality went out the window was when the television networks were reporting what was being dubbed the 'killing pandemic' that was happening in the Japan. Of course there were people protesting the actions that were being taken by the police and Self-Defense Force but Takashi couldn't understand how people failed to realize how unique the situation was compared to everything else that happened in history of their country.

Hell, did anyone in the whole damn world even really suspect that an actually zombie apocalypse could actually happen?

Takashi saw the man leading the protest and could tell clearly that the man actually believed in what he yelling out, claiming that the government was somehow behind all of the recent events and that they were corrupt to the core. This wasn't the first time someone did what was essentially crap like that under the guise of stance against political corruption that Takashi had seen but what happened after the police officer told the man to cease his activities was easily a first.

Seeing the police officer point blank shoot the man in the head almost as calmly as he would probably shoot a paper target at the firing range was as clear of a sign of what things had become as ever. Even his friend Kohta Hirano who saw the same thing succinctly said it best: "This is insane."

Now with all of that happening in just a span of three days with no sign of the world going back to the way things were less than a week ago, Takashi knew that he had to get Saya to work through this as soon as possible.

In retrospect, Takashi should have known that Saya might not have gotten the full grasp of the unfolding and unbelievable situation even after she took out one of the undead with a power drill. Her reaction after the fact clearly showed her mind was having trouble processing her actions. Saya more than likely believed she had just killed an innocent man than someone who was already dead. Takashi's childhood friend was easily more intelligent than he was, and she had reminded him of this fact on what could be seen as a daily basis, but instincts were quickly replacing reasoning and Saya wasn't one for acting on instints.

While Rei continued to rest up after Shizuka Marikawa had to apply a special kind of salve on her back, something to help with the pain considering the fact that Takashi had fired off a rather heavy weapon on her chest just very recently, Kohta had gone to do some maintenance on their weapons they got from Shizuka's friend's apartment and the little girl they had rescued followed him along with the puppy. Saeko had been summoned by the head of the Takagi household, Saya's own father for some unknown reason. The only thing that Takashi could gather on what kind of meeting she was going to have must have been special considering the fact she was in a very elegant kimono with her hair done up to go along with the elegance she was giving off just by her looks alone.

Takashi had to keep his mind on the task at hand even though he couldn't help but picture what was underneath possibly the most expensive kimono he had seen as well as the impression that Saeko wasn't against the idea of giving Takashi another first-hand experience.

'It maybe a new world now but damn, even I know for a fact that a girl like Saeko being more than willing to the idea of another go in the proverbial saddle is not something one just passes up.' Takashi thought to himself after he had excused himself in order to find Saya. 'But that can wait until later. Hopefully, not too much later. Even in the world where the dead start walking around, it doesn't change the fact of what a case of blue balls can do to a man.'

Takashi's mind did wander with such thoughts for some time, longer than he would have done so in the past. Mostly because he found it rather amusing in his view how such thoughts that could easily be considered the norm for male side of the human race if only last week. If the human race was undergoing a kind of possible extinction event, then re-population of the human race would require efforts to survive said event as a first step. What would entail for step two was ,in Takashi's view, beyond obvious but that step was very long way off.

Didn't take long for him to reach where he wanted to go in the compound nor it wasn't all that surprising that Takashi found Saya in her room. Both of them had practically grew up together and Takashi had learned his friend's habit pretty well. They didn't really change much as the years went by save for the fact that whenever Takashi did visit Saya in her home, she tended to be more….hostile.

Being that her room was located near the back area of the estate, Takashi knew that no one would come looking for either of them without a purpose. There was no doubt in his mind that someone would come looking for them soon, especially since night time was approaching and things became far more dangerous in the dark.

"What do you want now, Takashi?" Saya said while sitting on her bed and facing towards the window that had a view of the large backyard of the estate.

The teenager easily expected this kind of response from his friend. Her stubborn streak was as long as the nation of Japan was...if not longer. He knew he got through to her about how selfish she was when she was complaining how her parents never went looking for her when the world started to go directly to Hell. But because of the kind of family the Takagis were, there was a kind of pride that was instilled into Saya that Takashi knew would more than likely never go away.

With the illogical ascension of the dead walking around and turning everyone into one of them if they sank their teeth into them and Saya was still holding onto to what made her Saya, that was solid proof of how strong her pride in herself was. That and more or less absolute proof that there was basically nothing in the world now that would ever change that.

"Well, for starters, I came to apologize. For what I said and did." Takashi replied while closing the door behind him as he entered into Saya's room. He didn't want what was going to be said heard by anyone else.

"Hmph." Saya said in a huff when she looked at Takashi for the reason he sought her out before turning her attention back to her bedroom window. "Not saying that you shouldn't apologize for what you did but you damn well know there was a better way to get your point across than lifting me into the air by my blouse."

Takashi nervously scratched the back of his head and looked away while replying, "Yeah."

After he said that in reply, Takashi walked over to the bed that Saya was sitting on and took a seat next to her. Saya said nothing to Takashi's actions, only to bring her legs closer to her body. Takashi had seen this kind of body language before coming from Saya. Whenever she did this, curling herself into a ball essentially, she was in deep contemplation about something and felt as though hugging herself close was to keep her thoughts entirely focused on whatever matter that occupied her mind.

Having seen it so many times and how nostalgic it felt in seeing this now caused Takashi to actually laugh despite himself. It wasn't as quiet as he wanted it to be but Takashi had no real doubt that Saya wouldn't have heard it anyways.

"What the Hell do you find so funny?" Saya asked while giving Takashi a scowl to show her patience was thinner than usual.

"Nothing...just that after everything that has happened in the span of a few short days, guess that old saying is actually true."

"And what old saying might that be?" Saya kept her focus on Takashi while awaiting his response.

"That no matter how things can and will change, there are some things that will always remain the same." Takashi said while placing his arms behind himself so as to prop his body and look at the ceiling directly.

Even Saya could tell by this action that Takashi was feeling nostalgic but not the typical kind that would usually turn him all broody like he did after finding out that Rei was going out with his friend Higashi.

It was when that thought entered into her mind that Saya started a line of thought that she never really considered. At least not recently.

"Takashi, back at Ms. Marikawa's friend's apartment, I overheard the conversation you and Rei had...about your friend she was dating."

Saya saw the slight flinch in Takashi's eye when she said that. She was aware that it was something of a sensitive subject best left between the two but for what Saya had in mind, she needed Takashi to understand something first. Her opinion of him may have gone up some notches but she had seen enough times as of very recent that Takashi could still have his moments of stupidity.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me again how stupid I was for telling Rei off about how she was going on about how great my friend Higashi was as a boyfriend."

"Actually, no I'm not." Saya replied and gave Takashi a smirk when he gave her a look that subtly said that her response was one of disbelief on his part. "What you said to her needed to be said. We can't afford the usual niceties now. You reminded me of that when I yelled out about my parents."

Takashi was about to look away in some bit of embarrassment about his recent actions but kept his focus on Saya as she continued. "I don't take back what I said before about how you can be stupid at times. What you said to her, and to me, was proof that you can actually be intelligent when you want to be but you still can act as stupid in pretty much the same fashion."

"Saya, I know you well enough that you don't hesitate to call someone out on their intellectual inferiority, especially in regards to me. You also don't really beat around the bush either so what is it you really want to say to me."

Her mind was racing around with several lines of thought for several seconds but when she came to the conclusions with each line of thought, it was like time stood still for her. Her mind was reluctant to accept such conclusions at first but after she reminded herself of how the world was now and all that truly meant, Saya took in a deep breath and let it out slow and quiet on what she chose to do in the here and now.

Saya moved from her position on her bed and repositioned herself so that she was on Takashi's right side and more than close enough in order for her to take hold of his arm and interlace her fingers with his left hand. Takashi couldn't help but feel his face start to heat up in response. An act he would have found amusing on many levels had all of this happened just last week.

Especially considering the fact that the way Saya had positioned herself next to his body allowed Takashi a clear view of his friend's sizable cleavage.

"Don't get me wrong on this but…." Saya squeezed Takashi's hand a little more before she spoke again. "When I learned that Rei was dating your friend Higashi, I was somewhat elated at the possibility that was created by that. A possibility that I never considered or at the very least, hadn't considered for the longest of time."

Saya's voice was just above a whisper when she dropped that bit of info on Takashi but like the teenager had said earlier, he knew the girl enough to know the way she said it was like she was screaming at the top of her lungs from the top of a cliff.

Takashi ran the what was happening right now through possible scenarios in his mind with many of the outcomes resulting in one particular event. No healthy heterosexual male wouldn't hesitate to jump at the chance of said event happening with someone like Saya Tagaki, that was pretty much a given in Takashi's view.

But his own personal view, this was his childhood friend. Rei was also his childhood friend but Saya was actually the longest and if accurate, the only one that ever let anyone get close to her. Saya was part of a family that demanded much from her while growing up and Takashi was the only one that was allowed to be in her life. For a family that was part of the imperial society in Japan allowing a commoner like him to enter into their home was definitely unheard of but Takashi knew her father was a man who commanded a lot of respect among other imperial families which wasn't something easily achieved other than through honorable means.

All of that had told Takashi that half of the story of a commoner being allowed to be friends with someone who was part of the upper class in society. That was the half he was wholly part of and sought no other reason to change it. The other half of the story depended on how Saya saw it. How she saw that half of the story several days ago was something Takashi had somewhat suspected but never had anything to hint at otherwise other than the family she belonged too. He knew it wasn't a stretch that there were times where Saya had day dreams of having a different life.

Hell, what teenager in the world didn't have dreams of a different life at any point in their life? More so now because of the drastic changes happening all over the world.

What Saya had just said told Takashi that at one point in the past, once or multiple, recent or long ago, she had a dream about a different life and Takashi was in it.

While Takashi processed his thoughts and ideas about what was happening, Saya continued to do something she knew she never would have done before now. A part of her was screaming at her like never before, the same part that wanted to rebel against the upbringing she had experienced because of the Takagi's family tradition but was kept quiet whenever it raised it's voice. It was now screaming at her to take this chance and damn whatever consequences that might come of it because even this voice knew that the only certainty of tomorrow was death in the most horrific way.

If that was the only certainty with nothing else to prove otherwise it was literally now or never.

"Takashi, I know Rei still had feelings for you, even when she was dating your friend. What she said to you that night was basically her way of seeing if you still had feelings for her. She might've changed her mind later on if the world hadn't gone to Hell like it has, whether to forget her feelings for you or to embrace them again."

"And that was the real reason why you called me stupid multiple times back at the school that day?" Takashi said while mentally slapping himself for not seeing that connection back then. Another one of Saya's habits was that if she called someone stupid several times in less than a minute, it was because something was extremely obvious to almost everyone else on the planet but to the one person that it mattered.

"Well, well, looks like all those times I have called you 'stupid' are finally paying off. Sure it took you longer than most but I guess I didn't account for how dense your skull really was." Saya replied in a tone that Takashi knew was her way of teasing even if it did sound like a slight insult to anyone else who heard it.

"Now that I've caught up on the finer points that I've overlooked….what is it you really want to me, Saya?"

Normally Takashi only called Saya by her last name because of her family's standing in the grand scheme of things. Both teenagers knew that whenever Takashi called Saya by her own name, it was because he wanted to know what Saya was thinking and not Takagi. Being raised how she had made it so that there were two sides to one view point for this one individual.

What was expected of her and what she felt.

"When we got separated, when you and Saeko ran off in one direction out of sight, I knew that I would see you again soon but….there was a part of me that said if I did, would you be alive or one of them." Saya's grip on Takash's hand increased after having said that. "As much as I wanted to put down that voice of doubt inside of me, I couldn't because...because…."

"Because in a normal, sane world, we would be back in school dealing with another set of boring lectures on things that may or may not have meaning in our lives later on." Takashi could easily guess the line of thought that Saya had on her mind at the moment and decided to lay it all out for her in his own words. "But its clear to say that what we once accepted as the norm is long gone and very doubtful that it will ever be coming back."

Saya only nodded before she added in her own words. "And it was in that same world where I wasn't allowed to do what I wanted for the longest of times. Too many things and too many regrets. I know, or rather, knew how to live with those regrets and go on with my life. Mostly because I wasn't given much of a choice when faced with such issues in the past."

Saya moved her heard so that she was now looking directly into Takashi's eyes. "But I'm done doing that, learning to live with regrets."

Takashi didn't have much of a chance to say what was on his mind nor even saw anything from Saya to anticipate what she was going to do. He never figured his childhood friend was weak physically but never expected her to have more than enough strength to push him down onto the bed and her laying on top of him in a split second.

Saya held Takashi down by his shoulders and had her face merely inches away from her own. The look that she was giving to the male teenager was something that said teenager had never really seen before. He had previously thought he had seen all sides to the girl that was now on top of him. It was one of those instances where he had to remind himself that what he used to think was true was no longer true and he mentally slapped himself again in forgetting that new rule of the world.

"Takashi, I'm not wasting anymore time on living with regrets or making new ones. I know I might be making one here and now but I also know I'm at least correcting one regret I've had for the longest of times."

Takashi did briefly think that maybe Saya was going to do something comical like slap him across the face as payback for lifting her up into the air. He even thought on some weird stretch of an idea that she would actually head-butt him. Every thought he had didn't tell him that Saya would actually go through with the act of kissing him or as deeply as she did.

This was no simple peck on the lips or even the awkward smashing of lips against lips. Either Saya had been practicing with others on the art of kissing or she had some sort of innate knowledge of how to kiss. All those thoughts didn't matter to Takashi after three seconds into the kiss. Takashi simply responded to the kiss and slowly lost himself into how soft Saya's lips felt and how intoxicating her smell was being that she was closer to him than ever before.

If it wasn't for the fact that both of them needed to breath in some air, Takashi would have admitted that he would have stayed like this with Saya for hours. When he could see Saya's face clearly, he wasn't the least bit surprised that the girl was flushed and breathing rather heavily. Takashi also took notice that because of Says's exceptional bust, with her acts of trying to catch a breath had her chest raising and lower onto his own. It was easily a unique sensation in that Takashi could feel Saya's nipples, which were clearly hard, poking his chest as she let out each breath before taking another one in.

With several factors in play, an exceptionally hot looking girl even with her glasses on straddling him by the waist and just very recently had two soft parts of her body pressed against his own along with the act of kissing, there were parts of Takashi that were acting both in biological fashion as well as natural instinct.

Either Saya didn't notice or didn't care but Takashi knew that there was no way she could not feel a certain aspect of him responding to her close contact.

Saya's own thoughts were again racing at what she had done. She could even feel her heart pounding like never before. Her heart pounded like crazy back at the school when she and the group were trying to get out and into the vehicle in order to get to a safe zone. But even that and thinking back to all the times she could remember when her heart pounded in her chest, combing all those instances didn't even come close in comparison to how her heart was pounding now.

The pink haired teenage girl decided to let her instincts guide her actions since her mind wasn't coming up with anything that she felt was helpful in this situation.

Taking both of Takashi's hands, Saya raised them up and placed them both on her chest. She didn't really care that both of her friend's hands had grasped her ample bosom but she kept them there because to her, it felt just right.

"Can you feel it?" Saya asked Takashi, her face still showing how flushed it was from kissing him earlier but with some hints of embarrassment since this was literally the first time she allowed anyone besides her own mother to touch her in such a fashion. Granted it was when Saya was younger and there were times her mother helped wash her back when they bathed together but this was easily and completely different.

Takashi didn't respond right away, his eyes were completely focused where his hands were at. Saya noticed this and made the sound of clearing her throat to get his attention again. The male teenager felt a kind of hitch in his throat so he swallowed it before responding.

"Well, they are very firm….and yet soft." Takashi replied to Saya's earlier question. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but his hands did give Saya's breasts a somewhat firm squeeze when he spoke.

Saya reacted by gasping at the sensation of someone else touching her chest and found it to be very pleasing to her. It took a moment for her to collect her thoughts again and clarify what it was that she was asking of Takashi.

"My heart. I know you can feel it...because I can feel it too. Its racing like never before and….I don't know why but I like it."

Takashi actually smiled when he heard that. This side of Saya Takagi that he was seeing was easily new but at the same time, it felt like to him that it was a side he hadn't seen in the longest of time. Maybe because the last time Saya asked him if her heart was racing was when they were children and were playing on the property without a care in the world. Before her studies made her into a Takagi, Saya was more adventurous as a child could be and the last time she asked him this kind of question was when she climbed one of the trees in the yard to get her kite that got tangled up on the upper branches.

She normally would have asked one of the groundskeepers for assistance but that day she said she wanted to do it herself. Takashi never understood why that day in the past but watched as she climbed up the tree after he had helped her reach one of the lower branches. He was worried that she might fall the higher she got but congratulated her when she got her kite free.

That event in their shared past would've ended on a positive note had Saya not lost her footing on the final lower branch and fell right on top of Takashi. Saya was fine and made mention how excellent Takashi made for a crash bag while Takashi himself had to catch his breath after he had the wind knocked clearly out of him. It was at the moment in time when Saya asked Takashi if he could feel her heart racing she did and placed his hand on her chest.

Takashi would've answered but Saya's mother had chosen that moment to make herself known and mention how bold her daughter was in allowing Takashi's hand to be on her chest. When Saya realized her mother's meaning, Takashi ended up leaving the estate with a rather large red handprint on the side of his face and his ears ringing from being on the receiving end of Saya's loud yelling of him being a pervert. He had thought that their friendship had come to an end but the following day, Saya apologized to him and told him that her mother had been watching everything in their combined efforts to retrieve her kite. Saya also told Takashi that her mother said their friendship was one worth continuing.

If Saya's mother had meant for something like this to come about all those years ago, then Takashi knew he had either completely misread how Saya viewed their friendship or her mother had hoped their friendship would grow into this.

Under normal world circumstances, Takashi could understand such thoughts but this new world was not even a week old and everything before now was easily a lifetime ago.

Knowing that Saya was waiting for an answer, Takashi decided to let his actions speak since even he knew sometimes his words would fail him.

Takashi removed his hands from Saya's breasts and gently placed them on the side of her face. The teenage girl quickly caught into the teenage boy's intent and allowed him to bring her face close to his again so their lips could make contact. Saya followed up by putting her own hands on Takashi's face in order to hold it in place while they passionately kissed.

As both of them moaned into each other's kiss, Takashi's hands moved of their own accord and reached around so as to begin caressing Saya's back. Feeling Takashi's hands exploring her back, moving up and down her spine, was sending pleasurable bolts of electricity that Saya couldn't help but enjoy immensely. She didn't even mind it when she felt Takashi's hands reach for the clasp of her bra and somehow managed to undo it with one hand. Whether it was by pure chance or Takashi had some unknown skills didn't matter to Saya. If anything, it just proved to her that Takashi was in a similar mood as she was.

The proverbial tent in his pants that he was pitching and pressing against her own private place notwithstanding of course.

Again after both had exhausted the air in their lungs did they break contact with Saya resuming her sitting position ontop of Takashi. Saya was feeling nervous at what she chose to do next but felt her nervousness leave her when Takashi decided to help. She had begun to unbutton her shirt but found her fingers weren't exactly moving as steadily as she had wanted them to even with the top button. Takashi took over by removing her hands from her shirt and very steadily undid all of the buttons until her shirt was completely open.

Even though her bra was hanging on just by it shoulder straps, Takashi was easily given a sneak peek at Saya's nipples since it seem to him that they were easily erect and holding the pinkish silk material from falling off completely. Takashi knew how well developed Saya was. The school uniform for the girls at the school wasn't really form fitting but neither were they loose and he had heard from many of his male classmates, and some of the female classmates as well when they thought he wasn't listening, that the girl that was straddling him has a body they wouldn't mind at all seeing naked up close and personal. Truth be told he was one such person with such thoughts but even he knew that was a given in regards to Saya.

Saya herself remained rather motionless save for how heavily she was breathing at the moment. All of her attention was on the form below her and what actions he might take in the coming moments. She didn't even notice how she held her breath as her eyes focused solely on Takashi's hands slowly moving up.

Takashi gently felt Saya's rather toned stomach and slowly moved upwards until they were just underneath her breasts. He took notice that as the tips of his fingers made circular motions around her abdomen that Saya took in a quick sharp intake of air. He wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling but Takashi took her reaction to his movement as clear signs she was enjoying it. Even when he felt the area of bare skin underneath her breasts, Takashi saw that Saya reacted to his touch again.

Even though he wanted to feel this part of Saya, Takashi decided to see how if there was any lingering doubts left within her. Saya had allowed things to go this far but Takashi felt that if he did anything that felt rushed, she might change her mind in a split second to what they were doing and Takashi wasn't about to take a risk of getting a case of blue balls.

Again moving his hands slowly, Takashi moved passed Saya's breasts and slid underneath her unbuttoned shirt by her shoulders. He lifted her silk blouse shirt just enough so as to cause it to fall off of her body on it's own. Takashi waited for a moment to see what Saya's reaction was to this act of undressing and when nothing noticeable happened, he gently took hold of her bra's shoulder straps and pulled on them so as to cause this piece of expensive looking clothing to gently fall off on it's own as well.

When Saya felt her tits become exposed, it was almost on some sort of instinct that caused her arms to move and to cover her naked chest. Takashi had expected this from Saya so he wasn't surprised in the least. With a small smile of reassurance on his face, at least the best show of reassurance he felt he could give to Saya, he reached up and gently removed both of her arms and exposed Saya's upper naked form to the world again. Saya felt her heart still racing the entire time and, if possible, felt her heart speed up again as she watched with bated breath Takashi reaching up to cup her breasts.

Takashi had never before given thought to what kinds of differences there would be when comparing the assets of two young women. Of course he had heard such talk from some of the guys at school who had bedded easily more than one girl. The only reference he had was what he felt from Saeko that night they spent in the shrine. There were subtle differences when he made the comparisons in his mind but he ultimately decided that the differences made them unique to the other. Saeko's bust was maybe a little larger than Saya's, by how much he wasn't certain. But he could feel that Saya's breasts were more rounder than Saeko's, a little more firmer if what he felt was accurate.

What he quickly found out was how Saya reacted to having her nipples being pinched. He did so lightly at first in order to gauge Saya's reaction and saw that she gasped a little louder than he had expected. When he pinched both of her nipples again and this time with a little more effort put into it, Saya's reaction was having her hands over his in some weird attempt to either stop him from continuing or to increase his efforts.

"Takashi…." Saya managed to breathe out before she gasped again in response to what she felt.

What Takashi did next to Saya's nipples was two-fold. With his index fingers, he pushed Saya's nipples into her areolas about as deep as he could which made the girl gasp and whip her head back in response. It only took a moment after he pulled his fingers back for the girl's nipples to become fully erect again and that was when he used his thumbs and forefinger to take hold of both and slowly twist them from right to left and back again.

Takashi felt Saya's hands over his increase their grip the moment he started twisting her nipples. Even the sounds that were coming from her mouth were no longer gasps but groans through clenched teeth. The rather lustful sounds that Saya was making slowly increased when Takashi increased his efforts on her tits. He still had a tight grip on her nipples but he easily managed to take hold of both of her breasts and somehow massage them around at the same time.

Saya's chest was indeed sensitive, much more than she care to admit which was why she was so careful whenever she could be that nothing would hit her chest in a manner that would cause a surge of arousal within her. In retrospect was probably another reason why she kept most people at arm's length so they wouldn't learn this rather embarrassing fact about her.

But here was Takashi, someone that she often felt never fully used his intelligence was clearly learning this about her and was doing everything he could at the moment not to make her feel embarrassed about it but feel a kind of pleasure that she felt she purposefully denied herself to feel.

Takashi felt himself smile at what he was accomplishing in his actions. He kept his actions steady on Saya's chest for almost a minute before he decided to act on his curiosity. He moved quickly enough so Saya would easily be surprised at what he had in mind to do next. Saya was confused when she felt Takashi stop his motions on her tits and become more so when he made her lean forward. At first she thought he wanted to kiss her again and put the same kind of passion in their kiss like he had before but found that when she leaned all the way forward, Takashi's face wasn't in front of hers. Saya was going to flat out ask what Takashi was up to but found that the sound that left her throat wasn't the kind that was used to form words.

It was the kind that easily told anyone who heard it that someone experienced a unique and very pleasurable event. Something that Takashi was actually hoping to hear for what he was now doing to Saya.

Because of how ample her bosom was, Takashi didn't have to lift his head up much, or at all as it seemed, to take one of Saya's nipples into his mouth and begin sucking on it. Takashi used his right hand to also help massage Saya's right breast while using his left hand to essentially hold Saya's body in place. It was quickly made clear to Takashi that what he was doing was making Saya's whole body react since it seemed she couldn't hold herself still.

Saya could feel Takashi using both his lips and his tongue to play with her nipple. Especially of the several times he took as much of her breast into his mouth and dragging his lips along her skin before essentially clamping down onto her nipple when his lips reached it. His tongue he used to swirl her nipple around, flick it as it felt to her and even use his tongue to poke her nipple in several times.

Saya had enough conscious of thought to recognize the sounds she was making in response to Takashi's actions. She felt herself groan when moved her nipple with either his tongue or his lips. She gasp rather loudly when she felt Takashi use his teeth and what felt like to her, biting her nipple hard. She felt her head swaying left to right when Takashi stopped just for a moment so as to take her other nipple into his mouth and continue the same actions he done earlier.

"Takashi….Takashi….please…." Saya wanted to say more but Takashi's actions were making it difficult for her mind to hold enough coherent thought to form words much less a simple whole sentence.

Takashi was definitely enjoying what he was doing. Mostly because he knew now that Saya was more than ready and willing to go all the way. If she hadn't stopped him by now, then there was very little possibility of her stopping him with what he was about to do next. To test that theory one more time, Takashi moved his free hand from Saya's bare back and began to fondle her ass even though she was still wearing the skirt part of her outfit.

The skirt part of her outfit did reach down almost passed her knees so it took a bit of effort with one hand to pull back enough of the skirt so as to have bare contact with Saya's rather firm butt. Takashi wasn't sure if Saya noticed his hand on her butt or did and just chose to allow it but he definitely knew she noticed what his hand did next after caressing both cheeks and giving each one a very firm squeeze.

Saya was holding herself up by her elbows but just barely when Takashi was pleasuring her chest so it was a little difficult to see what her body was telling her what it was feeling. She looked back as best as she could over her right shoulder to see Takashi's right hand was and could see that it had moved underneath her silk panties and was feeling around what her silk panties were covering.

"Takashi, what are you do….?"

Takashi heard Saya begin to ask him what he was doing and decided to rather show her than give it words. Using three fingers from his right hand, Takashi put two into Saya's proverbial front door and one in her proverbial back door. At the same moment he felt his fingers push inwards, Takashi took hold of Saya's nipple that was in his mouth with his teeth firmly. This had the desire effect on Saya that Takashi was hoping for: Saya whipping her head backwards and groaning through clenched teeth rather loudly.

To mix it up more for her, Takashi made sure his mouth held onto Saya's breast before he moved his left hand back to where his right hand was so has to have two fingers in her both her back and front doors. Once he figured out how deep he could put his fingers into Saya, he managed to use his hands to firmly grasp both butt cheeks while pushing in and pulling his fingers out. He also managed to time it so that when he pushed his fingers in, Takashi bit onto Saya's nipples and pulled on it.

All of this was sending intense sensations of pleasure throughout her body that Saya felt her strength leave her arms that were keeping her propped up and fall forward to where her face was practically buried in the blanket. It helped muffle the loud moaning that Saya was now doing because of Takashi's actions. Her mind barely managed to figure that Takashi was only teasing her vagina and anal areas. She would never admit it that she had done some self experimentation but she never thought of doing what Takashi was now doing to her. She did briefly have a thought that maybe Takashi was more experienced and was quite possible not a virgin because of what he was doing to her but that thought didn't matter to her for any more than a second after she had it.

Takashi was definitely doing some experiments on Saya's body, testing to see how she would respond and quickly found out how fast Saya was becoming aroused. He could feel with his two fingers in her pussy how wet she was becoming. Even with her moaning she was doing essentially next to his head, Takashi could even hear the wet sounds coming from her pussy. He continued his efforts for what felt like several minutes before he changed things up again with Saya.

Takashi changed their position so now Saya was laying on her back on the bed but Takashi himself was on her right side. He watched Saya, her face completely flushed, definitely put effort into catching her breath. Her eyes were somewhat glazed over which told Takashi that she was definitely coming down from clouds he had just sent her too. He looked at his hand that was just inside of her virginity and smiled in satisfaction of the evidence of Saya's arousal. Takashi even gave the traces of lust juices on his fingers a lick to see what essentially Saya tasted like. He did make the brief comparison that Saya's taste was different than Saeko but found that he still enjoyed it.

When Saya finally managed to catch her breath and the look that was in her eyes showed Takashi that she was mostly down from her recent trip to the clouds, he asked her how she felt at the moment. The only response he got was Saya reach up to his shirt and pulling him down so she could show him through the searing hot kiss she gave him. As intense of passion that Saya put into the kiss against Takashi's lips, it wasn't enough to completely overload his thought process as much as it had for Saya. Takashi moved one of his hands back towards Saya's sex and rubbed the area while keeping his hands above the materials of her rather expensive looking panties.

He wasn't surprised when he instantly felt a wet spot with his fingers. It didn't even surprise him how big of a wet spot he was feeling. All it did was instill a sense of excitement. It wasn't the same kind of excitement that he felt when Saeko and himself became intimate but it was unique enough to where Takashi definitely enjoyed it nonetheless. Maybe it was because he was more than ready to take the virginity of his childhood friend while her parents were possibly within earshot at the moment.

Takashi did entertain the thought of stopping here and now because of possible outcomes to being caught in the act of deflowering a girl of prestige like Saya Takagi. He even entertain the idea on what might happen should Rei or Saeko even walked in on the two of them at any moment. His mind even went father on the idea if his friend Kohta walked in but figured his gun-loving friend would probably be jealous if anything because he and Saya would become the proverbial beast-with-two-backs if he saw them as they were right now.

Like with Saeko, Takashi came to the same idea that what he was going to do with Saya was something he would never do under normal circumstances. There was little doubt that even though they found a safe haven from the walking dead, how long it could remain a safe haven was always going to be in question every day.

If only for a moment, Takashi wanted Saya not to think of how the world had become in just a couple of days. There were things that even Takashi didn't want to think about either and he knew it was extremely selfish of him to be using Saya in this way. That was why he was going to do everything he could to make sure that this moment was as unforgettable as he could make it for Saya.

After reaffirming his decision and following through with it, Takashi felt Saya's kiss actually become more intense right after he slipped his hand underneath her panties and directly stimulated her wet vagina with his fingers.

Saya felt her mind go into a spin when she felt Takashi's hand onto of her wet snatch even though his hand was touching her through her panties. Saya didn't even stop kissing Takashi but felt her eyes shot open when she felt his fingers again enter her through her nether-lips. Her hands had been to hold Takashi's form as close as to her as possible but one hand shot out and for some strange reason unknown to Saya, tried to pull Takashi's hand away from between her legs. Saya could actually feel her hand was almost desperate to pull his hand away. Even more so when she was screaming mentally for her hand to allow Takashi to continue.

When Saya had to break the kiss in order to fill her lungs with much needed air again, she didn't really react as she thought she would when her hand actually stopped what she was mentally yelling at it to do and then began doing something else. Takashi easily showed his surprised expression to Saya when he felt what her hand had taken ahold of. He hadn't really expected Saya to act so boldly or if she was doing this as a means of returning the favor but he was damned surprised how strong of a grip she had.

Saya managed to angle her head to see what her hand was doing of it's own volition and felt her face flush after her mind managed to process what she saw. Saya didn't know whether she actually made this choice on some subconscious level or she was in some sort of denial because what she did wasn't something a person of her level of intelligence would do.

Then again, she found it more surprising that she had yet to remove her hand from holding onto Takashi's manhood.

Takashi looked back at Saya's face and her hand several times. Mostly out of curiosity to see what she would do next but he did wonder how she managed to unzip his pants and pull his cock out in such a fast motion that he didn't really register it until he felt something wrap around it.

The pink haired teenage girl didn't realize how much mental focus she was putting into memorizing what was in the grip of her hand. Everything that her senses were telling her made her actually double check because she honestly had nothing from her life experience to make a basis for a comparison. What was in her hand was solid like what a cucumber felt to her because of the subtle texture differences she felt but the warmth she could feel was nothing like she had ever felt before. Saya even gave the cock in her hand a rather firm squeeze just to see how solid it really felt to her.

This got a reaction from Takashi in the form of a groan from his throat but it Saya didn't really notice it. She wasn't entirely sure but when she gripped it as tight as she could, Saya thought she felt a pulse coming from it. Saya watched intensely as her had flexed it's grip on Takashi's manhood several times before it slowly slid down to where she could feel his balls and then slowly moved up until it was near the tip of his rod. Saya watched as her thumb moved up and seemed to play around with the very tip which again made Takashi groan in response.

Saya started to become aware of her actions' effect on Takashi when he called out her name about a minute after she took hold of his dick. She looked up to his face and saw the questioning expression on his face. Saya could tell that Takashi was silently asking her if she wanted more than this. Her mind had been spinning before this moment. Several times in fact in different directions at what she was feeling in those moments.

But in this very moment, Saya made the one decision she actually wished she had made a lot sooner than now.

Takashi had thought Saya wouldn't surprise him anymore than she had already with her actions. He quickly found out that assumption was wrong when Saya managed to get him to lay flat on his back on the bed so quickly that he didn't have time to register what had just happened until Saya was again straddling him but this time was easily different. Different in that Takashi's cock had been fully erect and was now being pinned down by Saya's womanhood and Takashi could feel how much more damp her panties had become.

Saya remained motionless for about a moment before she fully removed her skirt and tossed it to the side of the bed. Takashi had a clear view now of Saya's panties and noticed that they weren't a single piece of expensive material. They were the kind that were tied at two points on either side of her hips which obviously made it easy for Saya to tug on one string on either side to undo the knot on that side and pull the fabric free with one hand.

It was an interesting sensation for Takashi to feel with his rod Saya removing her panties as she did and it also answered a question he had about her. Seeing that she was clean shaven in that area and how smoothed it looked easily told Takashi how much effort she took into maintaining personal appearance. Of course she used to wear contact lenses before switching back to wearing glasses but Takashi figured it took much effort over time to get her sex to look as the way it did.

"Your turn." Saya said when she leaned forward and her face was just inches away from Takashi's.

It took a moment for Takashi to get what Saya meant in her words but once he did, Takashi didn't hesitate in removing his shirt. Removing his pants was a little trickier since Saya didn't really move from her position on top of him. In fact, Saya was the one who removed them and all the rest of his lower half clothing when she re-positioned herself so essentially she was now sitting on Takashi's chest with her backside facing towards Takashi.

The male teenager easily felt how fast the female teenager removed the last of his clothing even though he couldn't see it. He did briefly wonder what she would do next, either remain in this position or turn around to face him again. He could only tell she was moving when he felt her weight shifted because of motion since the close up view of her rather shapely ass was blocking his view. When he felt Saya's breasts pressing against his own skin, her erect nipples actually poking him where they made contact, Takashi actually wondered what Saya was going to do next.

Once he felt both of her hands around his rod again, either to make sure it was standing fully erect or just because for some other reason, Takashi did wonder if Saya was about to do what he thought she was going to do.

"Well, Saya….you've got me in your hands. Now what?" Takashi asked while putting both of his own hands on Saya's ass and gave each cheek a couple of firm squeezes.

"Don't ask stupid questions. I know for a fact you know what's next." Saya replied while trying to keep her regular tone of voice of intellectual authority intact. But even Takashi picked up on the uncertainty that was in Saya's voice. Clearly she knew what she was supposed to do in this position but it was just as clear as it was the first time she had ever been in this position. He could even tell the uncertainty feeling was growing within her as there was a slightly trembling coming from her hands that still held onto his cock.

Takashi let out a quiet laugh and smile before doing what he figured would help Saya get over the uncertainty that was holding her actions at bay. He used both of his hands to spread open her ass so as to have a clear path to her now dripping wet nether lips. Knowing what she tasted like moments before really did help when he began to lap up her nectar with his tongue.

Saya gasped and the groaned in response to Takashi's actions. She had thought having his fingers inside of her was intense but Takashi's tongue moving around inside of her was on a whole different level. It even felt as though Takashi had been dying of thirst the way his tongue was causing her to basically gush each time his tongue moved against his sex. His tongue would either spear into her vagina as deep as it could or spin around her folds or even flick itself against the little nub at the top of her nether lips. Saya even felt her own hips move in response to Takashi's actions even though her whole lower half of her body was beginning to become numb because of the pleasure he was giving her.

Saya managed to take control of herself enough to do what she knew Takashi was expecting her to do. Saya would never admit to anyone that she had done some 'studying' about various sex acts whenever she overheard something new from the gossip made by her fellow classmates and the act of a blowjob was in fact one of the first acts she read up on.

The teenage girl licked her lips in preparation before she stuck out her tongue and began licking the head of Takashi's cock. Saya did hear Takashi actually groan in response to this act but he didn't stop using his tongue against her snatch. When she felt that the tip had been sufficiently teased as it were, Saya opened up her mouth a bit and began to take in Takashi's cock. The teenager quickly found out that she had to open her moth even more, almost all the way just to take in the head. Saya slowly lowered her head down as she took in her childhood friend's manhood and stopped when she felt the tip of it touch the back of her mouth, just touching her uvula.

It took a moment for Saya to make sure that Takashi's cock didn't cause her to have a reflex action of it being in her mouth and had just touched the part that would cause anyone to vomit if hit just right. Once she was sure, Saya started to move her head up and down with lips feeling as much of the length that she could swallow and her tongue moving along the shaft itself as best as it could. Saya could tell how the warmth of the dick in her mouth was actually causing a weird sensation that she couldn't begin to describe but found it pleasant at the same time. This sensation in her mouth alone gave Saya some confidence in her action which made her speed up her head bobbing motions. She even found that while making sure her teeth didn't drag along the shaft, her lips alone somehow were tightening it's grip when she moved her head up.

Takashi definitely felt good at what Saya was doing to his cock. The blowjob that she was giving him easily stimulated his rod more than he had expected. Maybe in some kind of ironic sense in regards to Saya being the most talkative of their group in order to demonstrate her level of intelligence when she felt like it, Takashi guessed that Saya had better control in where oral activities were required. But it didn't really matter if that was the actually case. All that matter was Saya continue to do what she was doing.

Saya had started slowly while sucking on Takashi's dick but sped up some when she found herself completely used to the sensations she was feeling with her lips, her tongue, her mouth as a whole. The initial taste she got from taking in as much of his penis as she could started to change when something else seemed to start mixing into the flavor. If Saya's logical thought processes were active instead of being overridden by the strong growing sense of lust, she might have realized that she was starting to cause a bit of precum to come out of the tip of Takashi's dick. Much like how everything that Takashi was doing to Saya's pussy, causing her to drip more and more of her virgin's lust juice.

It didn't take long for Saya's instincts to come to the conclusion that increased actions on her part would get more of the delicious unknown flavor to flow into her mouth. Saya stopped several times just to use her tongue and run it across the tip so as to get a full sense of taste experience that was coming out of Takashi. Her yearning for more caused her to increase the speed of her mouth moving up and down his shaft as well as causing her to moan each time she managed to get a drop to come forth.

Takashi found that he actually stopped licking Saya's vagina when Saya herself was sucking on his cock in a manner that made him wonder if she was possessed in some way.

"Saya…." Takashi managed to say before he started to groan at what his mind was intensely focused on. It was also clearly telling him that he was reaching his limit with each motion Saya made.

Saya was aware how fast she was going up and down with her mouth of Takashi's cock, especially when there were a couple of times when the very tip hit the back of her throat. But none of that really matter when it felt to her that what was in her mouth was actually heating up more and was getting bigger as well. Her hands took hold of Takashi's legs and acted like holding them in place so as to make sure the lower half of his body wouldn't suddenly move away.

Takashi tried to hold himself back as best as he could but let himself explode inside of Saya's mouth when he felt her in the moment of her taking in as much of his length as she could. The moment he let out a loud groan was the moment the proverbial dam broke and broke hard. Saya's eyes shot wide open in surprise when she felt her entire mouth become flooded with Takashi's semen. She even felt the hot liquid fill the inside of her mouth quickly, forcing her to start swallowing. Takashi managed to hear Saya making rather noisy swallowing sounds as he felt himself shoot what felt like several loads of his cum into her mouth.

When Saya finished swallowing everything that was shot into her mouth by Takashi's cock, she removed the rod from her mouth and began to catch her breath not realizing how long she had been holding her own breath. Saya placed her head on the side since it seemed her strength had momentarily left her but she had angled her head so she could see the state of what gave her both pleasure and a new flavor to enjoy.

Her hand was wrapped around the base of Takashi's dick and from the sight of it, it seemed that it too was expended like Saya felt but she also noticed some white liquid seem to form at the tip of it. Saya moved her hand so as to pick up the white liquid with her forefinger and then bring it close enough to her face so her tongue could reach it. After licking it and enjoying the taste of it, Saya felt her strength return to her so she could do what she wanted to do next, what she wanted to feel next.

Takashi had taken in a couple of deep breaths when he felt himself fire off his proverbial man cannon into Saya's mouth in order to steel himself against the sudden draining feeling that washing over his body. He wasn't completely without strength but he did indeed do nothing as he watched Saya again reposition herself on top of him.

The light from the sun was hitting inside the room at an angle that allowed Takashi to see that there was a light layer of sweat shining on Saya's naked body. Even more so when his eyes caught a bright reflection off of Saya's wet pussy and traces of saliva that was still on his cock.

Takashi said nothing but let himself groan when Saya used one of her hands to help the flag of his manhood stand fully erect again. The pink haired girl knew what she had to do for what she wanted next but each time she felt the tip of teenager's cock touch her nether-lips, she felt two jolts shot up through her body.

The first jolt that shot up her spine was another unique pleasure that somehow was silently promising Saya that what she was feeling was nothing for what was to come. The second jolt was somehow different in that it was promising something other than pleasure. Saya was aware of how big the rod could become and her instincts were practically yelling at her that there was almost no way she could take in all of it.

Takashi could see the mix look of both lust and uncertainty in Saya's eyes, even through her glasses which he was amazed was still on her face considering how fast she moved her head just recently. Saya wasn't even looking at him but he could still see it in her eyes nonetheless. Takashi decided to help Saya make the decision that she was hesitant to make on her own.

Placing both hands on her hips and making sure Saya was looking directly into his own eyes, Takashi made sure that Saya was aware that he was supporting her weight on his own but also made sure that when he began to lower her, his cock was still aligned to have a perfect entrance into Saya's still dripping wet snatch.

Saya felt her eyes close the moment she felt the tip of Takashi's cock push pass her lower lips and slowly enter into her pussy. Takashi made sure to slowly enter into Saya's vagina since he knew he would reach the barrier of her virginity long before he even put half of his dick inside.

The teenage girl herself slowly started to grit her teeth with her eyes closed for every little bit the teenage boy's rock hard cock pushed it's way in. It was when Saya felt a unique sensation and knew at the same time that Takashi hadn't fully entered into her that she looked at him directly into his eyes.

Takashi looked back and decided to ask one last question even though he was more than sure what the answer was going to be.

"Are you sure?" Takashi asked and even though he knew what Saya's answer was going to be, he felt that as long as it was still Saya's decision, there would be very little chance that Saya would come to regret this time together.

Her heart was racing like crazy because of the situation she found herself in at this very moment. Saya was well aware of what was to happen next, basing off of what she learned from both biology classes and other fellow female classmates' first-hand experience. She had heard how painful it could be but that wasn't the only thing she had overheard from the students at her school. Saya knew that at the moment, her relationship with Takashi hadn't really changed despite the fact he licked her pussy and she had given him a blowjob and swallowed his semen. Her virginity was still intact and he hadn't taken it yet.

The moment he took it, broke through this final barrier of hers, would be the same moment where neither of them could go back to what they were as friends. Would he want nothing more to do with her or vice versa? There were plenty of stories that floated around school where two individuals who truly believed they loved the other without question found themselves rethinking their relationship with the other after sharing in this moment.

But Saya did remember two undeniable facts. The way of the world can always change in an instant for one and no matter how much anyone wished for it, prayed for it, even go to incredible lengths to ensure it's return, nothing truly stays the same.

Saya placed her hands on top of Takashi's hands which had never left the spot on either side of her hips and made sure they wouldn't stop her from completely lowering herself onto Takashi's sword. The girl had the idea, based on what she had heard from others, that it would be more painful if she allowed to be pierced slowly. When she steeled herself as best as she could mentally, Saya fully impaled herself onto Takashi's dick in one quick motion.

The pain of having her virginity, her hymen being pierced so suddenly, sent a bolt of pain through her body that made fall forward and lay completely on top of Takashi. Takashi could easily hear Saya groaning through her clenched teeth despite the fact she somehow managed to bury into the bed spread beneath them. He could even see that Saya had a death-grip on the bed's blanket from the way it looked on how tightly Saya's hand was gripping the material.

He knew that the girl on top of him was a virgin without question but it was still a strange sensation to him in feeling with his cock the trace of her virginity essentially leaving her.

While he waited for Saya to acclimate to the pain of her recent action, Takashi raised his hands to reach her back and started moving them in both a reassuring and soothing motion going up and down her spine. He added to this by placing gently kisses on the nape of her neck. Takashi was in no hurry of any kind to get a response from Saya and he also knew that she was in the middle of letting her body adjust. He remembered how tight Saeko felt back in the shrine when he was inside of her but in comparison to Saya, it felt like either was forcing herself to have a vice-like grip on his rod or she was naturally this tight in that area. Either way, that was why Takashi kept himself from moving since this alone sensation was worth experiencing if even for a few more moments.

"I didn't know it would hurt that much." Saya said while her face was still buried in the bed spread.

Takashi stopped kissing Saya's neck to respond but Saya raised her head so again she was directly face to face with him.

"I know….what comes next but..." Saya's face strangely showed a hint of embarrassment that Takashi didn't expect from her at this point. His confusion quickly past when Saya added, "But could you….um, start things…."

Takashi had to bite his lip to keep the laugh he wanted to make at Saya's words. Someone who wasn't afraid to boast their intelligence didn't know what to do or rather how to move now that she was naked and on top of a guy. He gave Saya only a smile before moving his hands down to her waist and made sure he had a grip that didn't cause undo pain when he lifted the lower half of her body up. Takashi knew Saya wasn't too heavy for him to lift so it wasn't much effort on his part in helping her establish the rhythm of raising and lowering herself onto his dick.

Saya clenched her eyes and mouth shut the second she felt Takashi's cock begin to move inside of her. She knew Takashi was establishing the rhythm of how she herself should move but the experience itself was so foreign that her mind couldn't do anything but be overwhelmed by it all. The pain was still there but it was slowly and steadily being replaced by a pleasurable sensation. She had once experimented on herself and had only achieved what she could only describe as a phantom sensation when compared to what she was feeling now.

It wasn't too long after Takashi helped establish the motion that Saya started doing so of her own free will. Takashi allowed himself to completely feel Saya as she raised and lowered herself steadily. It was when he felt Saya adjust the position of her legs that Takashi knew she no longer felt the pain of him taking her virginity. She had moved her legs so that Saya could basically raise herself up and let herself drop right back down fully onto his Takashi's rod.

The rather cute-sounding moans that Saya was making while her face again was buried into the bed that Takashi heard did give some insight into whether she was going to be a moaner or a screamer. Even when she snaked her arms underneath so as to take hold onto his shoulders as a means to steady herself, Takashi knew Saya was a moaner even thought her nails were starting to dig into his shoulders.

Takashi decided to return the favor, after a fashion, when he moved his hands down and grabbed onto Saya's ass rather tightly. He made sure his grip on each cheek was solid enough to allow him to help raise her lower half but to also force her back down at an increased pace. Takashi did briefly wonder if he would leave a kind of hand print on Saya's ass with how strong of a grip he made sure he had but didn't much care a moment later.

Saya lost herself to the pleasure she was experiencing. She was somewhat aware of how fast and hard she was moving her hips. But she was more aware of the fact that Takashi's cock was, as she heard the saying goes, kissing her very womb each time she lowered herself. Whether this meant Takashi was hitting her "G-spot" or not didn't much matter to Saya. It only matter that this feeling continued for as long as possible.

It happened suddenly but Saya felt something, what she could best describe, welling up inside of her. At first she thought it was because how hot it felt having Takashi's cock inside of her, that the heat alone was causing something she hadn't expected. But the more she moved her hips, the more she raised and lowered herself on Takashi's manhood made this feeling increase even more each time she moved her lower half up and down.

"I can feel it...my mind...its...its going...going….blank…" Saya said but it felt like to her that she heard her own voice instead of using it. Saya believed her mind had spun around in ways she never felt before but now it was undergoing something else that she never expected.

Saya did move her face to the side but it still seemed to her that her vision was obscured despite the fact she knew her the layout of her room by heart. She knew her eyes were open if only just and yet, she saw nothing that she recognized. The only thing her mind was either recognizing or acknowledging was the feelings her body was experiencing.

Takashi could feel what Saya was experiencing since he himself could feel it as well. Saya had loosened up her grip on his cock a little bit when she reached the pace she was moving at now, or so he felt, but he also felt her slowly tightening up again which meant only one thing if what his experience told him was accurate.

"What is this feeling? What is this feeling? What is….ah!" Saya was saying in some kind of chant or prayer that Takashi found somewhat amusing. He also decided to enact on the chant or answer the prayer after a fashion.

His hands still had a firm grip on Saya's equally firm ass. Takashi knew was going as fast as she could but she wasn't going as fast without his help. Once he made sure he had properly planted both of his feet for what he wanted to do, Takashi himself raised Saya's ass up just enough to where both felt that the tip of his cock was still inside of her and then slammed her back down while raising his hips up at the same time. Wasn't easy to do at first but once he established the motion as best as he could, Takashi found he was grunting with effort as he kept spearing Saya's gushing wet vagina with vigor.

"Oh...fuck!" Saya thought that what she felt before was the best, Takashi's dick kissing her womb repeatedly. But now, with Takashi's help, it felt like Takashi was trying to spear her entire body from the way the jolts of intense pleasure was shooting up her spine.

The whole bed moved in response to Takashi's efforts and since it was essentially located in the middle of the room, Takashi didn't have to worry about the headboard banging against something and alerting the whole place that he was fucking the head of the household's daughter.

Fortunately for Takashi, he didn't have to continue this pace since it was requiring a lot of effort on his part. Saya had already gone limp moments when he started slamming into her at this pace. He also managed to essentially time it so that when he felt Saya would climax after one more thrust, he pushed his rod in as deep as he could go. He had heard the phrase 'balls deep into her' but Takashi felt he even was trying to push even his own balls into her.

Saya just moments before it happened realized that she was about to have an orgasm. However, knowing what it was and experiencing it was literally two different things for Saya. When the orgasm exploded within her, she felt many things happen to her at once. She felt the inner walls of her vagina clamp down onto Takashi's cock like never before. Almost as if she was holding onto him for dear life. She felt Takashi respond by shooting several hot loads into her womb, so much so that Saya actually wondered if her womb could hold it all. The intense heat from each pulse into her made it so her vision saw nothing but exploding stars.

On some sort of reflex action, Saya sunk her teeth into Takashi's shoulder when she climaxed. She even heard herself scream in ecstasy with her mouth sealed into his shoulder area, Takashi groaned in both pleasure and pain at the same time. Releasing his white load into Saya's awaiting womb which made her vagina clamp like a vice onto his cock and feeling her teeth actually dig into his shoulder was a unique combination to feel.

Saya eventually removed her mouth from where she bit onto on Takashi's shoulder. She was even able to see that she had indeed left a bite mark but nothing too serious. It wasn't like Takashi would die from the little bit of blood she caused from her bite.

Both teenagers remained motionless after their respective climax left them temporarily drained of their strength. Takashi was first to recover his strength so he took note of their situation. He could feel Saya still breathing heavily which easily told him that her first ever orgasm was more than she could handle. He could also feel her body covered in another layer of fresh sweat even if the air was now a mixture of their combine sweat and sex. He even felt that the amount of his own juices he shot into Saya was more than her body could handle since there was a steady liquid feel running down his cock.

Somehow, knowing what he shot into the girl was more than she could handle made him want to shot even more into her as soon as he could.

Saya was still trying to catch her breath when Takashi began to move. She had wanted to stay where she was, laying on top of her lover and feeling his body's heart beat and warmth with it mixing together in the afterglow of her first ever orgasm. A part of her mind even screamed at her on why she waited so long to go this far with Takashi. But before she could answer, Saya now found herself on her back with Takashi over her and positioning himself with her legs spread apart before him.

The sight of seeing a sweaty, heavily breathing naked Saya Takagi before him was more than enough to arouse him. Even her pink hair which was no longer in two unique ponytails on either side of her head was spread out in a way that made it look like there was a pink halo especially with the way the sunlight was hitting it. The slight sheen of sweat on her breasts easily caught reflections of the light whenever she took in a breath and just before releasing it. The entire sight was more than enough for him, or rather his cock which was already pushing against her wet snatch as if it was begging to be let back inside of her.

Saya could feel the strong intention just by the skin contact alone and she certainly wasn't about to deny Takashi at this point. She had expected Takashi to already be inside of her but for each passing second that he wasn't felt like dragging nails across the chalkboard but without the sound.

The reason behind Takashi hesitation was simply because he wanted to enjoy the feeling of where he was just touching her to how it would feel as he entered into her. He had enough awareness at the moment to realize that this was probably the last time he would be with Saya like this so why not enjoy it for as long as possible.

With Saeko, what they shared that night was something but where it might lead wasn't something he had any idea about. If there was a relationship that could form between them, it was more or less Saeko's decision at this point in time.

Then when it came in regards to Rei, Takashi was even more unsure. After they had gotten to Shizuka Marikawa's girlfriend's apartment and they had that moment where Takashi could see in Rei's eyes that she wanted nothing more than to kiss him on that stairwell and he wanted to as well but that was easily before everything that had just happened recently. Had they not left the apartment that night, or rather had they not had to save the newest member of their impromptu group, Takashi had little doubt in his mind that he and Rei would be sharing their first time together.

When Takashi's mind started replaying the events of that night in greater detail, or rather the state of undress that Saeko was in with the lace panties and open back apron she was wearing and the barely-holding towel that was just wrapped around Shizuka's busty form, a certain pink haired teenage girl noticed that his eyes were reflection the vision of someone who wasn't concentrating at the situation before him.

Saya didn't wonder what it was that Takashi could be imagining at the moment since the annoyance of it alone was enough. Instead, she decided to get his attention in one way she knew he wouldn't possibly ignore.

Reaching up with both hands, Saya took hold of both Takashi's nipples and twisted them rather harshly. This got the desired reaction Saya was hoping for from Takashi.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Let's recap: You just took my virginity after we have known each other for so long and gave me a sense of pleasure I have never known while the rest of the world is dealing with something that we all thought could only happen in movies and now that you've assumed the position of wanting to enter me again….you hesitate?" Saya gave Takashi a rather annoyed look but there were traces of red on her face simply because a certain aspect of Takashi had just slightly pushed into her when she had moved to get his attention.

In fact, Saya was making sure that Takashi's attention was still focused on her since she had yet to let got of his nipples.

Takashi felt like slapping himself upside the head since Saya's points definitely rang of common sense that he didn't realize he was actively ignoring. But since Saya wasn't letting go of him at the moment, Takashi decided to stop wasting time and enjoy the moment before it passed.

With a smile on his face, Takashi reached back and took hold of both of Saya's legs by her ankles and brought her legs forward. As he brought Saya's legs forward and made sure that where he was going to hold them down wouldn't cause significant discomfort for Saya herself, Takashi wasted no more time in thrusting his cock right back into the warm entrance of Saya's sex.

Saya had initially expected a similar feeling of Takashi's cock inside of her but this new position that they were both in caused her to feel something that was both similar and uniquely different at the same time. Maybe it was because the majority of Takashi's weight was now being added into his thrust or because she was still sensitive from her first time. It stop mattering to her the moment Takashi started to thrust in and out of her vagina in the same vigor as she had used when she was on top of him.

Saya's hands quickly let got of Takashi's nipples before reaching up by her head and took ahold of the bed sheet in a death grip. Takashi was still holding Saya's legs by her ankles as he thrusted into her about as strongly as he could when he saw Saya grab onto the bed like she had. Couple together with her moans of pleasure, each one starting to increase in volume after the last one, Takashi was aware that he was making Saya reach her fever pitch a lot sooner than he had before.

Takashi could tell that Saya's love tunnel was definitely more slippery than before but it was just as warm and tight which made each thrust into it more enjoyable than the last. He soon found himself practically jack-hammering into Saya which again made the bed shake in response. The bedroom easily again filled with the sounds of sweat soaked skin slapping against lust juice covered skin mixed with the sounds of a male grunting with effort and female moaning in response.

The teenager was losing himself to the sensations he was feeling. How it seemed that even Saya was moving her lower half to meet with his thrusts on contact. But he had just enough presence of mind to realize that maybe the girl who was enjoying the act of being pounded in the pussy was voicing her feelings too loudly. Takashi wasn't sure how much time had passed in which Saya was essentially starting to wail but he did decide to quiet the sounds if only for a bit.

Takashi released his hold on Saya's legs so he could move forward and capture Saya's mouth with his own. He wasn't sure how much quiet it got with him essentially taking in Saya's moans but he was sure he increased his thrusts into her the moment he did.

In response to having Takashi sealing his mouth against hers and feeling his entire body pressed against her own, Saya's own legs and hands moved so as to make sure Takashi wouldn't leave her presence any time soon.

Takashi felt Saya wrap her legs around his waist. He was actually surprised at how strong of a grip he felt coming from Saya. But he was more noticing of how much he was in love with the feeling of fucking a woman than said woman that felt like to him was trying to crush his waist with just her legs.

And now he was doing it to Saya, something he would never admit but had dreamed about several times in the past. Honestly, how could he not? Not many other girls in school had a figure like Saya and there was no doubt in his own mind or probably anyone else's mind in the school that there were many who wouldn't hesitate at the chance to screw her like Takashi was right now.

The line itself would easily have both male and female waiting their turn with the line stretching around the block.

Takashi loved how he could feel Saya's inner walls and how warm it felt as he thrusted in, how hot and slick it felt once his entire shaft was all the way inside of her. Even with his mouth over Saya's, he could still easily hear her making rather soft moaning sounds as she thrusts back against him. Takashi even felt her nails raking his back which caused some pain but he was enjoying everything else so much he just barely noticed it. He held onto Saya's form as tightly as she did but he made sure that his fingernails didn't dig into her shoulders but he was sure he was going to be leaving bruised fingerprint marks instead.

When Takashi was sure that Saya's moans lost most of their sounds, he released his lips from Saya's and looked intently at the face of the girl he was doing everything he can to send her straight back to the heavens in bliss. He noticed that Saya was looking back at him while still moaning but not as loud as before. Takashi could tell that the look on Saya's face told him that she was deeply enjoying what Takashi was making her feel even though her voice was obviously beginning to leave her. He smiled back at her and looked down at Saya, her pink hair was still around her head like a halo and she was slightly covered in sweat but she looked so beautiful to him.

He loved all the sounds she made as they were making love to each other. Wanting more, Takashi buried his face into her neck as he kissed it and even sucked on it.

"Oh God!. That feels...feels….so good, Takashi," Saya panted, feeling Takashi work on her neck. "Takashi...please, you can go faster now."

He responded by doing just that, tapping into some strength he didn't know he had but was glad that he did. Saya felt Takashi thrust so hard that he was now basically slamming into her cervix. She thought that before it was being hit hard but this time, Takashi was hitting it so hard it made her stop moaning and grunt in pleasure,. Saya could feel him when he would pull out halfway and then slam himself back into her. The bed itself even moved a bit with each thrust Takashi made into Saya or at least how it sounded to Takashi.

Then Takashi changed it up where he would slowly pull out further and further until he had to sit up holding her legs again as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside. When Takashi was sure about his own strength and balance, he thrusted back into Saya with every bit of strength he could summon into each thrust.

Saya wanted to scream out in pleasure at this but clenched her teeth almost as strongly as she was now clawing the mattress, "Oh God! Oh, Takashi! Oh-oh-ugh! You….you keep….keep this up-argh-I'm going to cum again!"

"Damn. Argh...I'm not far myself," Takashi groaned as he could feel Saya's sex starting to clamp around his rod. Whether Saya was doing this consciously or not didn't matter to Takashi because it was something he wanted to enjoy as long as he could.

Takashi kept up the pace for as long as he could but what he was doing became more than Saya could handle.

"Oh god-oh-god-oh god-oh..GOD!" Saya arched her back as her orgasm hit her like a bolt of lightning.

Takashi felt Saya's entire body convulse under him and the grip she had on his dick inside of her increased to where even he couldn't last anymore with that kind of pressure. When he felt he was about to reach his climax, Takashi thrusted into Saya as deep as he could go. Takashi felt like he pushed so far into Saya that it felt to him that his cock was in her womb itself. He felt his dick throb hard as he fired several squirts of cum into her waiting body.

Saya had thought she had finished but as soon as Takashi's sperm hit her insides, somehow she was rocked with a second orgasm again. Her mouth was open but only a gasping moan escaped since what little air she had sucked back in from her first orgasm came right back with the second. Her eyes were open wide but Saya again only saw explosions of light in her field of vision. Her mind even went blank for several moments, overloaded by the intense pleasure her entire body was exposed to.

She cried out, holding Takashi close while feeling his hot cum pour inside of her. Again her legs were wrapped tightly around Takashi's waist and her nails dug right into Takashi's back again.

When all of the air left Saya's lung again, she felt her entire body go completely limp. She also felt what seemed to her Takashi going limp himself and laying on top of her. Whether he was out like a light or taking a breather didn't matter to Saya since even his body warmth was felt soothing to her. She even felt how Takashi's cock was still inside of her and how warm and hard it still was. She even noticed some of his cum was leaking out of her despite the fact his cock was blocking the tunnel. It felt so warm against her skin as little by little more came out.

Saya was panting heavily on the bed, too tired to do anything but wait for her lungs to have air in them and strength to return to her body. Takashi himself was definitely tired but he had a little more stamina than Saya had at the moment. In a display of affection that he knew Saya really didn't know him for, Takashi kissed Saya's forehead and slowly moved so as to gently kiss the girl on her lips. Saya was able to reciprocate the act even though she couldn't move anything else.

As the two teenagers spent the moment to enjoy the last bit of their shared passionate love-making, an individual who had been just outside of the room itself couldn't help but let a smile form on her face.

Yuriko Takagi had known for a long time that there was something between her daughter and Takashi. She was aware that they've known each other since kindergarten and that, in a strange sort of way, they complimented each other with their strengths and faults. She had no doubts in her mind that something was bound to happen that would bring them together when she learned from her daughter that Rei had abandoned Takashi for his best friend. Mostly likely her daughter would have pulled Takashi out of the funk he was in when that happened to him and move on.

Obviously it would have happened a little later had the dead not started coming back and eating the living. It was definitely an extreme situation to say the least but even with said situation, Yuriko felt that there was no one better to take care of her rather head-strong daughter than Takashi.

Yuriko had originally come to her daughter's room to see if there was something she could say that would help mend some of the bridges in their relationship. She had asked Takashi for some help in that regards but she had not expected her daughter and the teenager to engage in such acts in her very own bedroom. If she was correct, she had just reached the door to Saya's bedroom when the two of them began their coupling.

Of course any mother would more than likely want to stop said actions happening within her own home with their own children but she took a moment to basically think it over and realized that this was something she should have no part in. Her daughter made her decision in where her relationship with Takashi was at and, for better or worse, it was her decision to make in the end.

Yuriko knew it would be a little troublesome in telling her husband what has happened with their daughter. His reputation and authority was something that he worked hard to obtain through honest and honorable means and that also meant everything about him was under a microscope that potential political enemies would use without hesitation.

Then again, that was the norm for the world last week. What was now the norm easily burned all of that and required new sets of guides and laws until the madness that was gripping the world ceased to be.

After going through all that she knew about the situation that had developed between her daughter and her obviously new boyfriend, Yuriko decided to make a discreet exit from her position so as to inform her husband. He knew he might not be too particularly thrilled at what he was going to be told but like herself, he loved his daughter with all his heart. The only bit of news that might make it easier for him to accept would be the fact he would more than likely be made into a grandfather soon and grandparents live to spoil their grandchildren.

Another idea that entered her mind wasn't exactly nice in terms of parenting but Yuriko did hope that Saya's first child was a girl and gave her own mother the same kind of headaches as Saya had given to her. No doubt she would be as smart as herself and Saya but maybe karma would teach Saya a lesson or two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next one shot will be of course with Takashi and Rei and probably the last one unless I change my mind. Also, I have read up on Saya and Takashi and yes, there are plenty of viewpoints that say Takashi never really had any romantic feelings towards Saya but no clear facts were made evident. The series itself never really ended and things could so easily change as they did in just the span of a week as the dead began to walk again. In my mind, warped as it may be, it is more than a possibility that Saya and Takashi could end up being together just as much as he would with Saeko and/or Rei.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights of the manga/anime series "Highschool Of The Dead" from Fujimi Shobo's 'Monthly Dragon Age', any names or various characters within. I make no profit or seek any profit from this piece of fanfiction. I do this on my own time and dime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: As per a request, the next one-night stand will be between Takashi and…..Kyoko Hayashi. For those that have watched the anime and/or manga, you might just remember her brief appearance in the beginning of the series. For those that don't remember, she was one of the first people bitten before the entire school was quickly overrun by "them". For this particular story, it takes place several days prior to the events of the main series and it involves these two having a run in with each.

Also, keep in mind since there isn't much revealed about Kyoko Hayashi's past, I'm going to fill in some spots here and there and the reasons for that will be made clear in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Dead of the Night"

Takashi Komuro didn't know how late it was but his mind was in turmoil so the concept of time was the furthest from his mind. After learning about some changes that happened with some people he knew, a lot of concepts he established for himself had to be reevaluated as it were.

He wasn't sure how to fully react to Rei Miyamoto openly dating his best friend Hisahi Igo. He couldn't say that he felt betrayed because of that elementary pinkie-finger promise was basically broken by her. He couldn't say he felt empty knowing that Rei no longer wanted to be part of his life after having been in it for so many years.

He couldn't say or even think of anything at the moment which was why he felt the need to just simply sit at his desk long after everyone had gone home for the weekend. He knew his parents wouldn't get too worried about him being out late. Wouldn't be the first time he had to stay at school and it probably wouldn't be the last time either in his view.

A part of him was glad that Saya Takagi wasn't around. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to give him the proverbial 'business' about the latest turn of events. At times such words were something Takashi needed to hear but he felt that this was a time where being alone for a while might do him more good than listening to a friend that loved to proclaim her intelligence.

For some strange reason, the second Takashi thought about Saya, he also remembered that today also marked the third time she was asked out by his other friend, the would-be world class guitarist Morita. It was the start of the school day that he saw him going up to her and asking her out. Takashi wasn't interested in what the events of the date would entail because he knew that this was not one of those times where the old saying 'third time was a charm' in Morita's attempts to ask Saya out on a date would ring true.

Takashi knew it wasn't the first time someone in their school tried to ask Saya out but he also knew that Saya would only date someone from their school unless such an action might actually save the world itself. Then again, Takashi figured that Saya's pride might actually win out even in that regards. Having known Saya for so long, almost as long as Rei, Takashi knew her to be as stubborn as a brick wall. Probably the result of her upbringing considering her family's status and how it had to be upheld in certain circles in their society.

Though Takashi didn't realize that he was letting his mind wander so much that he even started thinking about what Morita had created some time ago in regards to his friend Saya and several other girls in the school. It was probably because a part of Takashi wanted to think about anything else at the moment and letting his mind drift to what his friend had created in his 'journey' to master the guitar and start a band so he could get all the hot girls he wanted.

Takashi couldn't help but laugh when he remembered what it was that was exactly created by Morita.

"Master Morita's Top Secret List of Fujimi Academy's Triple-A Grade Hot Girls."

Morita told Takashi he made it over the weekend while thinking up some guitar rifts that he could use to help start a band. Their school had a large student populace and a good number of them were definitely of the female side of the human race. Takashi asked Morita why he made a list of fifty female students when a list of ten would probably just be the same but wouldn't be so long. Morita replied that his list was as intricate and detailed as it should be simply because of how many hot girls were in their school.

He did list off the girls that ranked "6 to 50" but when he got to the top 5, Takashi realized he shouldn't have been surprised who made those spots on his list.

Of course Saya Takagi was in the top 5 but she was Number 5 on Morita's list. Morita said that the reason she made the top 5 was because she had both the figure and the bust of a swimsuit model. Takashi couldn't disagree with that assessment but he pointed out that Saya's personality was anything but a swimsuit model.

When it came to Number 4 and Number 3 spots on the list, Morita said that he was actually conflicted on the two he chose.: Misuzu Ichijou and Toshimi Niki.

Takashi knew of those two simply because of the fact that many of the students and even some of the faculty members believed those to be the best of friends. It wasn't rare to see twins talk at the same time in almost perfect sync but these two were definitely not related, Takashi also had to admit that the reason why Morita chose them was the threesome fantasies he had with them in mind. He told Takashi if they were that in sync with each other in the public scene, one could only and easily imagine how in sync they would be in the bedroom scene. As perverted of a thought it was behind the main reasoning for choosing those two, Takashi reluctantly admitted that Morita had a point. He also had to admit that some of the male faculty members were the ones that created the idea of the two girls' synchronicity potential and Morita simply expanded on it.

The number 2 spot was given to Yuuki Miku and that actually both surprised and didn't surprise Takashi at the same time. The reason why he wasn't surprised was because he had heard the same certain rumors about Yuuki that Morita had also heard. Her looks were almost the same as Saya but her hair wasn't as long and her overall attitude was easily almost the opposite of Saya's as well.

That is if ALL the rumors were true.

While Takashi hadn't heard any talk about the male members of their school having such encounters with Yuuki other than the usual, 'What I would do to her in the bedroom...', he had heard some talk from the female members that Yuuki tended to be more promiscuous with students from other schools. Their own school had a stance against students enacting on such behaviors but since it seemed that Yuuki never did so with her fellow students, Takashi knew that they couldn't really punish her without catching her in the act and she obviously made sure what she did could only be seen as an unfounded rumor at best.

Takashi made a comment that maybe Yuuki could be their nation's greatest femme fatal secret agent when she graduated. That comment alone only added another reason why Yuuki deserved the number 2 spot in Morita's view.

When it came to learning who made the number 1 spot since it surprised Takashi that Yuuki didn't take the spot on Morita's list, he was again surprised as to who his friend had picked. He also realized that he shouldn't have been surprised at all since he had seen the girl on several occasions and realized what made the difference between her and Yuuki Miku.

Saeko Busujima. She is currently the captain of the school's kendo club and quite possibly the best the school ever had from the trophies that she alone brought back after many competitions. She was definitely taller than most girls in the school but her athleticism combined with her well-endowed figure and obvious natural beauty, Takashi could see why without a doubt that she would make the top of Morita's list. Like Morita, Takashi had seen what she looked like the school's standard swimsuit outfit which made them both wonder if she had to get a custom made one just for her because of her sizable chest.

Which was strange in Takashi's mind since the standard swimsuit for both males and female students were made to stretch but clearly what the school had on hand didn't stretch enough where it counted.

Takashi figured that like most of the guys in their school, both Morita and they all wanted to see her in an even more skimpy swimsuit. Like the a string two piece bikini that just barely covered the areas and was still allowed to be worn in public areas. But for his friend's fantasy, Morita had only wanted to see her wearing nothing but a white apron and a thong.

That trip down memory lane about his friend's list of who is the hottest girl in school did have the unexpected side-effect of his circulatory system rerouting some of his blood to a part of his body that Takashi could have gone without having to worry about. The school uniform that the male students were required to wear seemed to easily show who had a hard on whenever it happened. By now was probably when most of the people, both students and faculty members, had left for the night but Takashi figured with his luck there would be at least a couple of people still hanging around and one of them would easily see the tent forming in his pants just because of how he imagined the selected members of the female student body on his friend's list.

In retrospect, Takashi figured it was probably better to have what he knew Saya would call a 'pity party' at home since at the very least nothing awkward could happen should he accidentally sport an erection just because he had some imaginative thoughts about several girls including Saya herself.

Takashi gathered his school items and books, stuffed them into his school bag, slung it over his shoulder and began making his way to a specific room of the school. He did have one last thought about his friend Morita and that was to ask him why he never made a list about some of the attractive women teachers that were in their school. If he made a list of 50 attractive female students, than for Morita to make one about the teachers shouldn't even be a challenge even if there weren't 50 of them.

Elsewhere in the building, there was someone else who was having some similar musings. Kyoko Hayashi knew there were days where she would have to face a side of her reality that would remind her of her situation in ways that made her to simply scream out in frustration.

Ever since her breakup over 6 months ago with the man who was also one of the physical education teachers of the school happened, Kyoko knew there were going to be times during her 'dry spell' that would make it feel worse with every passing minute. The common talk among her fellow teachers about how their relationship ended was that she was too frigid for the two of them to be together. As much as she tried to say otherwise, Kyoko couldn't really convince the others that the reason why they broke up was because of an ironic reason. For a man that promoted fitness and physical improvement, he certainly lacked both the tools and the endurance to reach the proverbial finish line properly. His overall attitude wasn't what one would call gregarious nor was her own but Kyoko felt that maybe his physical attributes would make up for it.

She was definitely wrong in that regard about him.

What made the breakup between them worse for her was that the man started passing around a rumor that her private place was a home for rotting fish because it was a rather large cave than one would expect someone like her to have. Kyoko knew that the only reason the man felt that she was too big for him was his rod was too small for her. She even tried to tell her fellow teachers that as well but the man made something of a public image that he was what all male members of the human race aspired to be. He played his part well enough to where others bought it and never thought of the possibility what he sported as the man's package was a simple pair of socks bundled up together.

At first, Kyoko tried to ignore all the gossip since she knew it was all lies and that all of it would eventually die out so long as she didn't do anything to give credence to them. Took about 2 months for it die down and Kyoko felt it was the longest two months of her life. She knew that it would have gone on longer had it not been for the rumors of a certain female student of their school had a recent one-night stand with a teacher from another school. That kind of gossip was more scandalous than anything about her so all the focus easily fell away from her when those rumors started. Whether those rumors were true or not didn't matter so long as the school itself forgot about her and her failed relationship.

Kyoko decided to give herself a month before trying to get back into the dating game. She hoped that after such time she would find another person with potential as a boyfriend and hopefully, it wouldn't turn out to be a waste of effort like it had with the last man. She decided not to look at her fellow teachers and faculty members as potential prospects after having been burned by one nor did she believe any of them had such potential in the first place. Overall, she felt the school itself would now be the last place to look for anyone with potential.

After the month off and three months later, Kyoko was no closer to finding someone that would be worthy giving them her time than she was before. Even the times when she went to several different bars turned out to be bigger wastes of her time and money than she expected. She knew she had a great body and she had the clothes that would easily help accentuate her figure to anyone who even glanced at her sideways be either man or woman. In her mind, that should have been more than enough on any day of the week.

Of the few bars and various public gathering places that she knew where they had some respectable patrons that would frequent them, Kyoko struck out each and every single time. She struck out in the sense that the attention she attracted were of people who only saw her as a quick lay. Most of them were husbands that felt that their wives weren't good enough for sex anymore and sought other people to satiate their desires.

And of course there were others that were either too drunk to realize that they couldn't walk correctly or figured she was too drunk to realize they weren't even remotely handsome enough to consider not joining them at a love hotel.

There were a couple of women that approached her as well but Kyoko had never been curious enough to try that side of carnal desires. But the way things were going and the itch that was growing within her, Kyoko felt she would eventually say 'to hell how people see her' just to ease said itch. Her own efforts were becoming less and less effective as of late which was starting to worry her a bit. Kyoko actually wonder if that was why some women chose to be lesbians or even bi-sexual. They simply couldn't find someone that was a good scratcher and so they widen their search until they found him or her or even them.

Then again, Kyoko figured the itch they had couldn't easily be scratched and the best analogy she could come up with at that moment was ever so often of getting that one itch on your back where you arms can't reach.

After six solid months of striking out in the dating game, Kyoko's frustrations about it all was getting more than she could handle on her own. Especially as of late how some of her fellow teachers were openly talking about how they had found someone who matched their interests and vice versa. As much as she tried to NOT hear their words when they talked about their newly formed relationship, it became more increasingly difficult to do so each passing day while at work. Even more so when several of them started talking about possible marriage plans in the coming months.

One person on the staff getting married was something to be expected but to hear that MORE THAN ONE was practically unheard of in Kyoko's view. She almost swore that either that the world at large or fate was basically hitting her over the head with the joy of others. A joy that she might never know when taking into account the way things were going for her.

All of this happening at once was one thing to deal with but over the time of six months? Kyoko was tempted to go home, buy one or several bottles of her favorite alcoholic beverage and just drink the weekend away. She even hoped that if she drank enough, she would kill off the brain cells connected to memory and allow her to fully forget the last six months.

Adjusting her glasses after letting out a rather loud groan of frustration that she directed to the ceiling, Kyoko decided to stop grading the papers in front of her and to simply head home. She would take the papers with her home to grade but only on Sunday since the ones she graded so far showed that she didn't need to truly critique what the students wrote down for their assignment.

Their written assignment was to give a detailed and personal view of the governmental body of Japan after the Pacific War. The reason why she used the term 'Pacific War' instead of 'World War II' was to establish the fact of their country's view of that time in history and not the Western Civilization's view when writing out the assignment. It was also a test to see who would actually use their brains fully and so far, from the papers she had graded, it seemed most of them were only using their brains just to function along the lines of knowing when to breathe, eat, and sleep. Hell, even rotate one of those three with the need for sex since there was plenty of talk among the teachers about which students were making use of the love hotels in their areas.

For some reason, that thought sent a rather negative spike of emotions through her. She thought about it for a moment and figured that there was a part of her that was starting to get jealous of the fact there were teenagers that were 'getting some' and it didn't matter if couples later broke up because they would find someone new within a week while still going to the same school as their ex.

All in all, there was too much negativity going on that Kyoko could tolerate at the moment. She felt that if she didn't get some fresh air soon, she might start screaming until her head might actually fall off from all of it.

It was at that moment she heard the door to the room open and someone walked inside. Looking up from her desk to see who it was, Kyoko Hayashi felt like slapping herself upside the head in that she forgot that she had told one of her students to come see her after school about their grades. 

Takashi Komuro, a student that she knew without a doubt had the potential to be more than the typical classroom delinquent like he acted most of the time but didn't seem like he was in any hurry to actualize such potential any time soon. This wasn't the first time she had to have a discussion about Takashi's standing in her class.

And she would never admit this but out of all of her students, even the ones that tried to act like the proverbial 'bad boy', Takashi seemed to be the only one who had a natural handsome look that went with his overall attitude.

"Well Hayashi-sensei, I'm here as requested."

And it was hearing the tone of voice that Takashi used quickly reminded her of the viewpoints she had about this particular student of hers. Kyoko felt her eyes narrow at Takashi who either wasn't affected by it because of countless times before where she gave him such a look or was bored past the point of caring as his tone of voice suggested him to be at.

Either way, Kyoko felt that this was one annoyance she could have easily done without had her position as a teacher not require it.

"Don't just stand there like a statue, Takashi. Get in here and close the door."

Takashi made a small sigh of annoyance at Kyoko's words but it was soft enough to where she couldn't have heard it. After closing the door and walking over to her desk in the Teacher's Lounge, Takashi remained quiet until his teacher spoke up.

Kyoko didn't actually say anything at first when Takashi was next to her desk. She wasn't looking forward to saying the typical 'your grades need to improve' speech. It wasn't the first time she said such words to Takashi and as things are going with his academic efforts, probably wouldn't be the last time.

'Might as well get this over and done with.' Kyoko mused to herself, thinking of how soon she could enjoy her favorite drink as soon as she got home.

"I assume you understand why I have you here this late after school on a Friday." Kyoko said after setting all the paperwork that was on her desk into her briefcase and closing it. "Its not the first time we've had this conversation so how's about we skip past the 'pleasantries' and talk frankly here just to save some time."

Takashi only nodded in reply, his expression showed how bored he felt at the moment. Kyoko thought she would have had a similar expression on her face if not for the growing annoyance she feeling at the same time.

"Help me to understand why you have proven to have a solid mind in your head in the past and yet recently you've decided to not use it. You have to know this is just wasting time, both yours and mind if you don't want to apply yourself while in class." Kyoko said to her student while somewhat knowing what the response was going to be.

Kyoko may not have been a teacher long but she had learned from her own experiences and from others that by saying specific sentences to a student, the majority of the responses will be the same which also means the kind of student they are more or less going to be for the rest of their time in school. That also meant they weren't entirely worth the effort of being taught unless the teachers themselves sought to go that extra mile for the sake of their students.

But, if the student's response is completely different than what's expected by the teacher, then there is a possibility that the student isn't a lost cause. At least not yet.

The first response that came to Takashi's mind in regards to what his teacher said to him was going to be the typical response that Kyoko was expecting. How Takashi felt that the lessons being taught weren't worth the effort to learn from. He even thought about saying how could such lessons be applicable in real world scenarios.

However, something inside his mind stopped that response from being verbalized. Instead, he decided to say something else that came to his mind. Something he honestly didn't expect to say openly.

"Life threw me a curve ball recently and no one I know has experienced the same curve ball so I can't get any helpful tips on how to deal. So I'm dealing with it the best way I know how at the moment. If there is a better way to deal with it, I'll gladly do so but I can't just go asking anyone and everyone on the street for such advice."

Kyoko didn't realize it but she was actually curious when hearing that response from Takashi instead of the one she was expected to hear. "And what kind of curve ball did life throw at you that's making you, for a lack of a better term at the moment, not be yourself in the classroom?"

"Betrayal. From someone I cared about and whom I thought cared about me equally."

To say that made her curiosity piqued was something of an understatement. It certainly now wasn't what she was expecting to hear from Takashi though it did make her wonder what kind of betrayal could effect Takashi so. There wasn't much gossip about Takashi that made it to the rest of the faculty members other than he has been childhood friends with Saya Takagi and her family was rather highly regarded in society.

Kyoko had the idea that maybe Takashi probably did the typical 'profess his love to the girl from a high family' and Saya probably typically responded by 'rejecting his feelings because of him being from an inferior family'. If that was the case then Kyoko could understand the kind of curve ball Takashi was hit with.

While it was proper etiquette to stand even while the teacher is sitting during a conversation about academia unless offered a seat, Takashi took a seat at a chair that was right next to him and let his body gesture show how he was feeling much better than the facial expression when he sat down. Kyoko had to admit that it was rather bold for Takashi do such a thing. Maybe it was an attempt to elicit sympathy from her but that didn't seem so with each passing second. And it didn't seem like Takashi's actions were out of some act of disrespect towards her.

This definitely left her with more questions than Kyoko expected to have and that also fueled her curiosity more than she thought.

"Not to pry too deeply but who betrayed you? Miss Saya Tagaki?"

Takashi looked up at his teacher when she asked that and was somewhat surprised his other friend was mentioned. He always had a feeling that the school faculty only really kept a close eye on him because of his rather long friendship with Saya. Anything else seemed like an extension of that one fact.

"No." Takashi replied before being silent for several moments. He wasn't entirely sure if he should say her name or not. But his mind reached towards the idea that maybe he if just said it outloud to someone who didn't know Rei Miyamoto, it might be the first step towards getting past what he was feeling.

Plus Takashi knew that Rei was in another classroom than he was so the odds were fairly good that his teacher didn't know much about her if at all.

"My best friend, Hisashi Igou, is dating a girl that I made a promise to when we were kids. In fact, she was the one who made the promise and was the one who ask my best friend out."

Hearing that from her student made Kyoko rather unexpectedly sympathetic to Takashi. Probably because she knew exactly how Takashi was feeling at the moment.

When she was in school, Kyoko remembered making a promise to someone she cared about and whom she thought cared about her equally. Being a virgin and wanting that one moment to be special, Kyoko made the promise to the boy that she would give it to him when it felt right and in her mind that such a time would be when they got married. Kyoko could see in retrospect how naive such a promise was when she saw virtually everyone around her started to act like rabbits in heat. She didn't know how naive both herself and the promise was until the day she walked over to the boy's house as a surprise visit and found both the boy she cared for and girl who was both a classmate and a friend of hers going at it in the boy's living room.

To this day can Kyoko remember clearly how she got to the front door of the house and heard what sounded like screams or someone in distress coming from inside. When she opened the door and went inside, Kyoko knew that she left her innocence in that house and not in a way she had ever expected. To see the boy that she cared about hammering away the girl whom she thought was her best friend from behind with such a deliriously happy expression on his face was more than enough to shatter all the innocence within her.

Kyoko remember that the following day in school that the boy acted all friendly with her like he usually did. That made it clear on whether or not he was unaware of her presence when she remembered that she had stood there in shocked silence for several minutes in shocked view of the scene before running out of the house crying from the sight. She even remembered as she was running away she could still hear the sounds he was making both in pounding the girl from behind and the grunts he made with each forwards thrusts no matter how far away she ran.

To say that he was caught completely by surprise at her cold responses at his efforts at being friendly was an understatement but Kyoko surprised him even more when she yelled out in class for all to hear that she had seen him fucking her friend. Before that moment, all the students in the classroom knew the kind of relationship Kyoko had with both the boy and her friend. After hearing that from an understandably angry Kyoko surprised everyone since it turned out those two had kept their relationship secret enough to where rumors weren't even being made. The final surprise from Kyoko came when she actually punched the boy so hard that she managed to actually knock him off his feet.

He had hit his head against a desk as he fell down which caused a tooth to be knocked out as a result but the student body believed the story that it was Kyoko who actually knocked said tooth out with one punch. While it did give her some points in the popularity scheme of things of school life, Kyoko was so angry that day that she left the school entirely and just walked all day and into the night in just some random direction. She hadn't realized where she had walked to until she bumped into a stranger in front of a love hotel. Kyoko's appearance didn't change much except in height so when the man she bumped into her got a good look at her, Kyoko saw he had basically one kind of thought in his mind through his eyes. The fact that she was still wearing her school uniform seemed to enhance whatever sexual image the man had about her in his mind.

In retrospect did Kyoko notice the smell traces of alcohol on this man but her ability to fully pay attention to her surroundings was definitely impaired by strong emotions.

Kyoko's anger was still at high levels so she didn't really hear the pick-up line the man used on her. All she knew was that he wanted one thing from her and one thing only. With her judgment emotionally impaired at the moment, Kyoko made the choice to accept the man without any hesitation. In fact, she remembered even taking the man's hand and practically dragged him into the love hotel.

The only thing that Kyoko remembered after entering the room with the man was the pain she felt from having her virginity taken and that she never really saw the man's face clearly enough to remember any significant details. The only memories she had of the man was that he was rather heavy when he laid on top of her and he had gripped her hips so tight while hammering away from behind that he left fingernail scratches. Nothing too deep and they healed up rather fast so no scars were left visible.

After that, her anger disappeared and was replaced by the sting of regret. Even though no one knew of that event in her life and when she realized how she had dodged a bullet since the man didn't use protection at all, Kyoko understood that she had made the dumbest choice in her life at that point and with some unbelievable luck managed to not deal with any of the consequences from such a decision.

But there was a consequence that happened to her that she didn't really see about herself for years after that day. To say she had developed something of a chip on her shoulder was an understatement of sorts. There were some other guys she ran into over the years that Kyoko realized too late that they would have been worth the time and effort to be with. But that chip on her shoulder was the first things about her to cause most to turn away from her.

Like anyone or actually everyone else in the world, if Kyoko had a chance to redo some choices, at least three of those choices all stemmed from that one day. Oh she wouldn't have hesitated as much as before when she threw that punch but she would have made sure it was her punch and not the desk in knocking that asshole's tooth out.

And now, right before her, Takashi was close to making the same choice she had made all those years ago. She wasn't entirely sure but something was telling her to listen to her student. There was a chance that there may not be any kind of advice she could offer to him this day. But Kyoko felt that had someone listened to her pain at that point in her life, then maybe she wouldn't have made some many avoidable personal mistakes.

"Just out of a strange stretch of curiosity, had there been anything between the two that might've hinted they wanted to be with the other?" Kyoko didn't want to seem like she was trying to pry too deeply.

Takashi was quiet for a moment after hearing the question. Mostly because he wanted to make sure he if had actually seen anything that could be called signs of the two being interested in the other. It wasn't a pleasant feeling going through his memories looking for specific pieces of a puzzle of an image he didn't enjoy seeing at all.

"Nothing readily comes to mind. The three of us hung out a lot and did things friends normally do. I guess…." Takashi started to say but stopped when it seemed he noticed what felt like the moment Rei abandoned the promise. "Hayashi-sensei, I don't suppose you would know why Rei Miyamoto got held back a year, would you?"

When she was asked that, Kyoko was surprised for a moment since she knew who Rei Miyamoto was and it seemed like that this girl was the one who 'betrayed' Takashi. Kyoko almost laughed at the idea of a straight A student like Rei was interested in slacker student like Takashi but managed to stop herself when she remembered something that pertained to the question Takashi has just asked.

One of the school's teachers, Koichi Shido, reported that Rei Miyamoto failed to meet the standard requirements in order to proceed to the next grade. Kyoko knew of the man to be a rather cruel but fair teacher but she made sure never to be near him for any long periods of time because of the weird feeling of untrustworthiness he instilled within her. Koichi is the son of Ichiruo Shido who the latest word on the news stage said was on the fast track to becoming a prominent cabinet member of the government. Kyoko remembered hearing a brief rumor that a police investigation into Ichiruo for possible charges of bribery and corruption ended as quickly as it started. It was dismissed by Ichiruo as a pitiful attempt by political enemies and rivals to tarnish his image.

Kyoko didn't think nothing of that rumor at the time because it certainly wasn't the first time for such rumors to come about during someone's run for a political office and it certainly wasn't going to be the last time either.

But now, and knowing that Rei's father was a seasoned investigator within the police force, it seemed that it was too much to be a coincidence that a student of Rei's scholastic skills would be held back and the teacher who signed the paperwork to make it legal and unquestioned was Koichi Shido.

Unfortunately, that actually worried Kyoko when she made the connections within her mind. A son doing something like that for a father who was rather well known political figure looking to further his political career. The only question that remained and possibly the most dangerous one to ask enter to the front of Kyoko's mind.

Did Koichi do it on his own to earn a favor from his father or did Ichiruo tell his son to do with both being as a means of getting the investigation called off because of who was in charge of it?

Kyoko looked at her student and couldn't tell if he had a similar line of thought as she did.

"Sorry. I do know that she was held back. I don't know why exactly."

The answer Kyoko gave to Takashi didn't seem to be a satisfactory one. "The only one who can answer that question would be Koichi Shido. All the teachers are informed of who is either being held back a year or even expelled but the school's policy says we have to keep the details confidential for legal reasons. No other teacher but he made the arrangements for Rei to be held back a year."

Kyoko definitely felt that the answer was basically the same only a different way of saying that she didn't know while somewhat lying from implying she didn't have any idea. It also felt somewhat shameful on her part that she wanted to make sure that Takashi didn't inquire any further than now. It may not surprise people if Koichi held Takashi back a year or even expelled him since his grades were hardly stellar on average because of him asking a teacher what justification he had in holding someone like Rei Miyamoto back a year.

But that could cause someone from the media to start their own investigation as to why the son of a political figure did what he did to several students with inconsistent reasoning. The school itself would face a controversy affair that could actually lead it's closure. Granted that was a worse-case scenario and a very unlikely outcome but there had been even private academies that got caught up in controversies with some institutions unable to recover and even Kyoko knew a politician wouldn't hesitate to throw anyone or any place over a cliff to save their own careers.

For his part, Takashi thought about it and come to his own realization that it was a dead end. There was some talk about the man who allowed the students in his class to be openly bullied. If it was true or not didn't matter at this point. Koichi Shido wasn't his teacher last year but it was already clear to Takashi that the man was some kind of sadistic son of a bitch.

In fact, the whole school had to be like that just to allow a student like Rei to be held back for no good reason. To Hell with any academic achievements if the system could and it seems would actually knock you down just for shits and giggles. Had such thoughts entered into his mind before finding out that his best friend Hisashi was dating Rei, Takashi's mind wouldn't have made some ridiculous connections between distinctly different and unrelated points.

But it was human nature to do so which made the thoughts and feelings related to betrayal so dangerous. To see and attack shadows where there are none. Takashi might've found it amusing at the line of thought currently in his mind had he been in a better mood or more rational in his way of think. But he managed to convince himself that Rei 'betrayed' him because she couldn't get back at the school's 'betrayal' so she settled to make him feel this miserable and his 'best friend' proved that he was anything but that.

Kyoko could see that Takashi's hands were starting to tighten up into fists. His breathing even showed signs that he was becoming increasingly agitated. At what was angering Takashi so much Kyoko didn't know but could see it growing in his eyes.

The teacher didn't know why but at the moment she felt like she had to do something, anything at this critical point with her student. Something inside was screaming at her to make a move. But Kyoko wasn't sure which side of her was screaming at her to do something. It was so insistent for her to do something that she didn't take the time to find out which side of her she was listening to.

Moving faster than her rational aspect of her mind could comprehend, Kyoko had gotten up from her chair and stood in front of Takashi while taking hold of both of his fists with her own hands. As she had stood straight up, Kyoko was aware that she was slightly taller than Takashi. She knew he was at least 177 centimeters tall so it was a safe bet that her high heel shoes were the reason she was several centimeters taller.

Both of their gaze were level with each other and somehow time seem to stop for them. On the surface it seemed that neither one was sure what the other was thinking about the other in this current situation. But inside both of their own thought processes were whirlwinds where nothing with reason could withstand.

As each second of time ticked past, the sense of reason in both of Takashi and Kyoko's minds were shredded by a different sense that they also shared. A sense that had tied with the frustrations they had dealt with in their lives and had found a way to reach the forefront of their own minds. As with the grossly underestimated dangers of frustration, if reason isn't there to quell or even act as a buffer before actions are taken, than the choices one wouldn't normally make at all become vastly easier to make regardless of the consequences.

Neither one was sure how much time had passed with them staring at the other when in a virtual flash at how fast both Takashi and Kyoko leaned forward and locked their lips together. Granted Takashi's experience with kissing of sort was that of a beginning but he quickly caught on how to do so after feeling how Kyoko's own lips moved against his own. Their own arms seemed to move on their own to where Takashi's arms snaked around Kyoko's waist with her own arms wrapped around his neck.

Eventually both stopped when they needed to catch their respective breaths. Both of them got a clear view of the other's face when they separated and saw how red their faces were. It would be no surprise to anyone who witnessed their kiss that student and teacher were both confused as to the level of excitement they were feeling and how they were enjoying it. The kiss wasn't so intense that they forget the entire world all around them. But it was enough to leave a strong lingering sensation that more could bring about such a thing for them.

For a teenager feeling betrayed by someone who openly told them that once she had strong feeling for him but told him later that he didn't seem to notice her feelings….

For a teacher who hated how again she was betrayed by the opposite sex even months after the fact….

Both of them made the same choice when the told themselves 'to Hell with the consequences' and wanted to feel better than they have been for some time.

Takashi was the first make a move when he reached up with his right hand and cupped Kyoko's cheek with it. The feeling of Takashi's hand on her skin made Kyoko's mind go blank for a moment and then filled with all sort of erotic ideas as she looked at Takashi. Despite her desperate attempts to not think about that, she was finding herself looking at Takashi all the more closely.

The feeling of touching Kyoko in this fashion made him feel his heart rate began to climb and Takashi couldn't help but feel a great deal of heat run up his body at that moment and the very second he began to look at Kyoko did his own thoughts became all the more heated.

"Kyoko-sensei…."

"Takashi…."

The feelings between them finally came to a head when Takashi subconsciously licked his lips and the sight of that drove Kyoko over the edge that she didn't know she was standing on. She couldn't help herself anymore as she leaned forward and before Takashi could say anything, Kyoko kissed him deeply once more.

"Mmmmm!"

Takashi was surprised by this as Kyoko's sudden movement actually made him take a step or two back in order to correct his balance. That was the only resistance he offered and once that was gone and for the longest time, the two of them kissed each other deeply. Neither one cared if it was love or lust that was behind the kiss. Only that it felt exceptionally good for them both.

As before, as soon as the two parted their kiss, they were both breathless in that moment and no more words were said as they looked deeply at one another and after a minute or two, Kyoko gave a smile as she moved back to her desk to sit on top of it while pulling Takashi to keep him close.

The two couldn't help one another as Kyoko again was the first to make her move as she reached for Takashi's student jacket and opened it up. Takashi followed up by letting the jacket fall away from him and helped Kyoko when she took hold of his red shirt by raising his arms up to allow the shirt's removal.

Kyoko was actually pleased to see Takashi had a lean figure. He wasn't overly built like some of the athletic-inclined students and that was just fine in Kyoko's opinion.

After he let his shirt hit the floor, Takashi made the next move first when he leaned forward and kissed Kyoko deeply. She responded in kind with her own kiss as the two of them held one another tightly with her arms wrapping around the young man's neck again followed up by one leg around his hip.

Kyoko knew that what they were doing right now as wrong. She knew she was at best 10 years older Takashi and if anyone saw them as they were now, him being expelled and her being fired would be the least of their worries. But she didn't care and could feel it in Takashi's kiss that he didn't care either as the two of them continued to kiss one another deeply.

The kiss lasted for at least a few more minutes until they parted in order to take in air again. The two could see that they were both blushing at the moment as they looked at one another. Takashi couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched Kyoko's face. This time he caressed Kyoko's face making her blush even more at the intimate contact and Takashi couldn't help but be even more attracted to Kyoko's blush.

"You look beautiful."

Kyoko looked at Takashi with a surprise expression and a strange deep feeling of happiness at that. She had not been called beautiful in a very long time and here she was now, being called beautiful by a young man who was ten years her junior. A part of her found it amusing but instead of laughing it off, she instead focused on a greater feeling of heat and more excitement in her heart.

A part of her truly believed that Takashi meant those words and that was enough to make Kyoko smile and reach out to touch Takashi's own face and speak to him softly. "And you are handsome….Takashi."

It was at this moment both of them realized the growing desire within the other. To the other, it was easy to see such a thing their eyes.

For Kyoko's part, her sexual frustrations were the drive for her own desire. They already influenced her immediate previous decisions and it was no different for her decisions now.

For Takashi's part, his own youth was the source or at least half the source of his desire. The other half was remembering what Morita said in that he had another list alongside the one he made with the female students of the school. While there were limited number of female teachers, Morita had told Takashi that there was more than enough to make a top ten list. Takashi did agree in that regards but remembered that he didn't really agree how Morita ranked each of the female teachers.

Because right now, Kyoko Hayashi was no longer no.2 on that list.

"Kyoko-sensei….Are you sure?" Takashi would later realize how irrelevant the question was at the time when he asked. If anything it was the last of his reasoning trying to break past the perfect storm of male teenage hormones and failing.

"Yes….I want this….and I know you want this too. Come here."

Takashi obeyed Kyoko and began to help her in removing her own clothes if only slowly. Her coat was unbuttoned by her own hands and while she discarded it to the floor, Takashi went to work unbuttoning her silk blouse shirt. Takashi was a little hesitant in fully removing Kyoko of her blouse. Only because he was starting to see how big of a bust the woman before him had and what kind of a bra she was currently wearing.

The color of the garment looked to be like a dark shade of red, maybe satin with the design of it being something of a spiral flower pattern for each cup. Takashi did have a slight thought before that maybe Kyoko had some kind of padding in her bra to accentuate her bust. Only now did he see that was never the case.

Kyoko felt a little embarrassed when she noticed that Takashi was focused solely on her chest. It wasn't like she had small bust or any work done make them bigger. She managed to control that embarrassment by telling herself that this was just proof that Takashi was still a virgin and that this was also the first time in real life he had seen this side of a woman.

"Well….what are you waiting for?" Kyoko said in playful manner.

Takashi looked up at Kyoko and could tell she was feeling a little embarrassed even though she had a seductive smile on her face. The seductive smile was enticing but the trace of embarrassment made Kyoko rather cute at the same time for Takashi.

When Takashi didn't respond to her question, Kyoko decided to speak in a more enticing tone of voice. "If you want to see me bare it all, you'll have to do it yourself."

The only thing that kept Takashi's hands from reaching out and removing the bra was that he didn't want to do it like someone ripping open a Christmas-wrapped present. And it was also going to be his first time doing so at the very least he wanted it to just right.

With both hands did Takashi decide to feel up Kyoko's impressive assets. He was pleased when he heard the woman let out a small moan in response. He even enjoyed what his hands were feeling as he made them slowly move in a circular motion. Takashi was surprise to feel such warmth coming through the material of the piece of clothing. He wondered if it natural or maybe a sign of how hot he was making Kyoko feel.

After what he felt was a long enough time doing this to her did Takashi's hands moved to where he had noticed was a clasp in the front. He did feel some relief that Kyoko was wearing such a bra because he didn't want to take the chance at fumbling while undoing the clasp in the back of the bra. Takashi actually smiled to himself when he had to spread Kyoko's breasts apart just enough so he could undo the front clasp without issue.

The 'click' sound was soft but it might as well be the crack of a thunderbolt for Takashi. The moment the clasp gave way did he see the breasts become free of their clothing restraint and reveal themselves entirely for Takashi.

Kyoko watched as Takashi again only starred at her. She very slowly reached up so as to make her bra fall away from her but not obstruct Takashi's line of sight. Kyoko did briefly wondered if she was going to have to take charge at the moment. But she was pleasantly surprised when Takashi's hands were again on both of her tits. Kyoko could easily tell that Takashi's grip on her chest area was lighter than before. A sign to her that he was taking time to memorize all the sensations his hands were feeling on her bare skin.

Takashi knew he was in uncharted territories at this very moment. No amount of movies or internet searches could prepare someone when the actual moment came. That became clear in Takashi's mind in a couple of seconds. The only thing he could think of relying on was what felt right to him and hopefully to her. His mind wasn't thinking about anything else but that in terms of a plan of action.

Once he believed he had done enough of softly touching his teacher's notable assets did he take as much of each breast into his hand that he could hold. Takashi grabbed each breast from essentially below and saw that he had each nipple in between his fore and middle finger. He took note of how it felt so distinctly different compared to everything else his hands was touching. How it seemed to be significant difference in firmness but strangely pleasant despite the subtle changes.

Kyoko already had the feeling that Takashi was indeed a virgin. A part of her did find it a bit strange that he wasn't but learning what she did about Takashi and Rei completed that mystery puzzle. That same part also said it might be wrong in allowing this to continue with the obvious reason of the teacher/student relationship. But that part was easily losing it's voice with each passing second. Mostly because of how inexperienced Takashi was showing himself to be as well as how quickly he was learning. The sounds that escaped from her mouth easily showed the level of pleasure she was feeling with each different motion Takashi made with his hands.

Takashi easily picked up how good his teacher felt with each movement he made with his hands. Especially when he started to tease her nipples and noticed how both Kyoko and that particular part of her body reacted. Seeing her head fall back and making it seem she was moaning towards the ceiling was a solid sign in Takashi's mind that she was either sensitive in this part of her body or enjoyed what he was doing or perhaps both.

There was just enough logical reasoning in Takashi's mind to where he decided to do a quick experiment to see which direction of pleasure Kyoko was leaning towards.

Kyoko had her eyes closed while she had her head leaning backwards. She wanted to focus her senses in one particular area of her body so as to enjoy it more. She often believed it was possible that she was more sensitive in her nipples than most women were. Or maybe since it had been such a long time since she felt such sensations that weren't of her own making that made it so much more.

She had an idle thought of how Takashi might make what he was doing even better before she let out a surprise gasp with her eyes opening in mirroring reaction to her surprise.

There was really only one thing that could make her feel the way she did at the moment. But Kyoko had to look down just to be sure. What she saw Takashi doing to her chest somehow surprised her since she didn't believe he would do something like this without being told to do so by her. But seeing Takashi taking one of her nipples into his mouth and practically teasing it to no end with either his lips or tongue changed her opinion about Takashi yet again.

Takashi wasn't completely oblivious to what was considered foreplay. Having seen the same kind of videos that his friend Morita had, with some being for research purposes that made Takashi question Morita after he said it, Takashi did what felt natural to him. It did answer some question that he once had after seeing what others had done in those videos.

Like what did it feel like for the one doing what he was doing to Kyoko. He knew it would be different from kissing but it somehow seemed more enjoyable which was a pleasant surprise.

Kyoko tried to watch Takashi's actions but her vision began to haze over from all the sensations she was feeling. To feel Takashi flick her nipple with his tongue. To feel his lips and teeth taking little nibbles from both the tips and her aerolas as a whole. Kyoko felt her hands move of their own accord with one moving back to help in supporting her body from falling backward on the desk she was sitting on and the other holding Takashi's head essentially in place.

When Takashi felt Kyoko's hand on the back of his head and having a rather firm grip as well, he took it as a sign that what he was doing was correct. He also decided to do one more better by bringing both of Kyoko's sizable breasts together so his mouth to take hold of both of her nipples at the same time. Kyoko had never experienced before what Takashi was doing to her now. It was definitely pleasurable for when her lover paid attention to either of her nipples but to have both at the same time easily amplified the sensation past any expectations Kyoko might've had.

This was made clear to Takashi when he heard how Kyoko was gasping. More so when he managed to take hold of both nipples with his teeth and pull on them together. Kyoko's grip on Takashi's head increased to where it felt like she was just shy of pulling out his hair. It wasn't painful enough to stop Takashi's actions, only increase his efforts.

Takashi remembered in some of the videos that he had watched that when a girl is deep in the throes of pleasure, the next step to take is to pleasure another sensitive area of her body. He made sure that he had a firm grip on Kyoko's nipples with his mouth and one hand before having his other hand reach down and fondle the area that was covered by her panties.

The moment his hand started to massage that part of her body caused Kyoko to fall backwards on the desk and pull Takashi so his face remained buried in her chest area. Takashi did stumble a bit but quickly regained his rhythm of stimulating both Kyoko's nipples and pussy. Kyoko's body was reacting more intensely with each passing moment with now both of her hands held Takashi's head in place and her legs wrapping around his body any way they could.

As before Takashi took this as a sign he was doing what his teacher felt was enjoyable. Even more so when his hand that had been rubbing and massaging her pussy caused him to feel something else besides fabric and warmth. As a means of double-checking what his sense of touch was telling him did Takashi used his thumb to feel where Kyoko's nether-lips met underneath her panties. Once he was sure of where her slit was did Takashi push his thumb in as fast as he could make it go.

There was some resistance because of the panties but Takashi did managed to get the full length of his thumb inside. Kyoko seemed to grit her teeth the entire time and on unintended reflex did her nether-lips clamp down on Takashi's thumb. Takashi was surprised by how strong of a grip that was on just his thumb but he still had just enough freedom of movement to move it around. It was a little tricky at first to split his attention and efforts but that didn't stop him for long. Especially when he felt what he was actually expecting to feel.

And the more his thumb moved around, the more wetness he felt coming from all around his thumb.

Kyoko never thought that Takashi could create such bolts of pleasure in her growing-wet vagina with just his thumb. It actually made her wonder if he was a complete virgin like she originally thought.

But those thoughts were quickly replaced when Kyoko noticed something happening within her body and there was no way she could misinterpret it. If anything it was building up faster than before and she was just barely keeping up with this growing wave within her.

Takashi was curious when felt the wetness that was coating his thumb becoming more noticeable along with a very subtle sound that he just managed to hear mixed in with his teacher's escalating moans. Being first time and all, Takashi was mostly sure but not entirely in that his actions were causing Kyoko to have an orgasm. His desire to see if that was the case with her made Takashi stop his acts on Kyoko's breasts and take up position with his face hovering just above her clearly wet snatch.

Her panties were definitely a dark color of red like her bra. But with them being as wet as they were made it seem in Takashi's view that she was wearing black panties. He took a moment to both stare and even smell at what was before him. When he pushed Kyoko's panties to the side enough to get a clear view of her wet slit, Takashi noticed another thing about what was before him.

In a way it was strange for him to actually see what a smoothly shaved vagina looks like in real life. Maybe it was because in those videos Takashi always somehow knew in one way or another that woman or women performing had seen a lot of the proverbial mileage and their 'tire treads' had to be going or were already bald. It was that same belief that made Takashi view his teacher as both a mature woman and one whose own sexual experience probably consisted of a handful of encounters.

A kind of sobering thought that if she was allowing him to go this far with her, there might be some expectations Kyoko had for Takashi. And if that was the case, Takashi wanted to know as much about this woman's pleasure centers as he could before he truly gave it his all.

Kyoko felt that Takashi was staring are her most intimate spot and felt a little embarrassed by it. She wasn't sure why she would feel as she did or how anxious she was becoming due to Takashi's lack of activity.

But before she could voice what it is that Takashi should be doing did he surprise her by playing with her clit. The moment she felt two finger grasp it and began lightly twisting it in almost the same manner as Takashi had done with her nipples did Kyoko's entire body react by tensing up and an excited gasp leave her lips.

Takashi used one hand to feel around Kyoko's nether-lips and the little bulb of pleasure that was connected to them and his other hand to keep Kyoko's legs, or at least one of them, from accidentally hitting him after he started stimulating her clit. The feel of it at his fingertips clearly told him it was different than when he fondled her nipples and how she reacted also told him she was more sensitive in this area of her body.

He didn't realize it but a smile appeared on his face when his mind played out the scenarios that one would do when faced with a situation as he was in. The first thing he did was to see how far he could push his fore and middle finger into Kyoko's wet pussy after he had played with her clit for several moments more.

Like he had felt with his thumb earlier, the warmness and wetness were the first sensations he felt as he slid his two fingers passed Kyoko's wet folds. The first thing he noticed in differences was that after his two fingers reached in farther than his thumb did is when he felt what he knew was Kyoko's pussy starting to squeeze his fingers. He couldn't really tell if she squeezed his fingers more when he pulled his fingers out or when he pushed his fingers in. Kyoko's moans might've given him a hint as she became more vocal when his fingers reached into her thought it didn't really matter to Takashi one way or the other.

He kept a steady rhythm of sliding his fingers in and out of Kyoko's pussy after he was sure where his two fingers reached inside that had the best results. Kyoko found the experience both pleasurable and somewhat tortuous. Takashi's fingers did reach deep inside but it was just right to area where Kyoko knew her body would experience the best of the sensation Takashi was doing to her.

Kyoko wasn't sure whether to enjoy what Takashi was doing to her or plead to him to do more. That quickly changed when she felt Takashi's fingers moving in and out of her at a more accelerated rate. Before his fingers were just barely touching the area within her snatch that sent the best bolts of pleasure throughout her body. Now with this increased rhythm did the fingers essentially 'kiss' the area and increased the sensation tenfold. Kyoko felt her hands reach around on the desk to find something to hold onto while Takashi continued his actions.

Takashi easily noticed that as he continued, the more wet his teacher's snatch became. Even the sounds that his fingers made as they pushed in and pulled back became more audible and strangely enticed him to continue. He did wonder for a moment how much longer he wanted to keep this up but that thought was pushed aside when Kyoko's voice that had been steadily increasing in volume reached a fever pitch just before her entire body tensed up. Kyoko's legs were barely touching the ground from where she was laying on her desk but she still managed to cause her hips to buck upwards when the fingering that Takashi had been doing to her caused her to achieve her first genuine orgasm that hadn't resulted from her own actions.

It was such an intense sense of bliss for Kyoko that she didn't realize how loudly that she screamed out in pleasure. Her mind even registered the fact that what Takashi did was better than her own actions and her ex-boyfriend's actions combined! And all of this came from a virgin.

Kyoko felt the excitement grow within her at the thought of how skilled a virgin was at this point and how much more potential he must have that he hasn't utilized just yet.

Takashi was surprised to see Kyoko's pussy react in such a way just by his own two fingers. He had seen other girls react in such a manner in those same videos where they achieve reaching an orgasm by such stimulation. But that was a video and this was real life which made the two vastly different at the moment for Takashi.

Looking at his hand and how much of it was covered in his teacher's lust juice definitely took hold of Takashi's curiosity. He brought his hand up close enough to get a decent smell from it and noticed it was similar to what he had smelled before but stronger. It wasn't unpleasant or the ever famous-and-yet-dreaded fish smell but it was definitely unique. It was his curiosity that was behind his decision to taste the clear liquid on his hand and when he did, Takashi's mind couldn't find any of his previous experiences that could even come remotely close to that his tongue was telling him.

The conclusion his mind reach after the taste test was a simple one: to partake more of it.

Takashi saw that Kyoko was still breathing heavily. If he interpreted this sign correctly than it meant that Kyoko was still riding the bliss wave Takashi's actions created for her. Somehow Takashi remembered something but wasn't sure where he had learned this bit of information. Maybe from one of the videos or something his friend said off-handily. But it was enough for him to see if it was also true while following his immediate desire.

Reaching forward and using his thumbs to spread open Kyoko's pussy as much as he could, Takashi moved his face forward and placed his own lips against his teacher's nether-lips. The sudden contact made Kyoko react with a surprised expression that greatly increased when she felt something else. There was no mistake what her body was telling her that Takashi's tongue entered her pussy and was exploring every inch of her love tunnel as intensely as it could.

"Takashi...no...don't! If you….if you're that….Oh God!….that intense!…..ugh!" Kyoko wanted to tell Takashi to stop because she was still very sensitive after having a genuine orgasm and his tongue's movement inside of her was causing her to feel more than she could handle at the moment.

But that was only a part of Kyoko that wanted Takashi to stop. The part of her that was the genuine woman side had never experienced this level of sensation with any of her previous partners and had instantly become addicted to it.

Takashi didn't hear any of the words that came from Kyoko. He continued his actions of his tongue and lips on Kyoko's pussy almost with reckless abandon. Sometimes he would use his lips to capture her clit or run his tongue over it before pushing back into her in order to get more of her love nectar to come forth. He didn't even really noticed but because Kyoko's lower half was bucking rather hard in response to his tongue's movements inside of her that Takashi placed both of her legs over his shoulders before getting off of his knees that he had been on for awhile now and stood up while raising Kyoko's lower half of her body so she was now essentially laying on her head and neck on the desk with her pussy raised up so Takashi could begin sucking on her overly wet pussy.

Kyoko's surprised expression by Takashi's sudden action didn't stay on her face for more than a second when she felt Takashi beginning to 'drink' from her vagina. She even felt him somehow pulling on her wet folds with his own lips which caused her to grunt in response each time he did it. Her hands held onto the desk more than before. This time it did feel like she had to hold on for dear life.

It didn't take much time in this position for Kyoko to feel her second orgasm flood her body like a tsunami but since it happened so soon after her first one that she didn't yell out as much as before. Only because Takashi never really gave her a chance to catch her breath and her body hadn't fully recovered her strength. Nonetheless the sensation was equally if not stronger which Kyoko was more than agreeable to as an exchange.

For Takashi, when Kyoko achieved her second release, he had his entire mouth sealed against her sex mound so very little of her lust juices escaped. It was sudden for him but he easily managed drink all of Kyoko's essence despite how many times he had to quickly swallow. The taste and after-taste wasn't offensive to his sense of taste which Takashi decided in his mind that should another chance in the future happen he wouldn't mind or even hesitate to enjoy the female sex in this fashion.

After drinking all that he could and licking clean as much of her pussy that he could, Takashi took note of his teacher and saw that she was not only breathing heavy like she had just run a marathon but her expression was easily that of one enjoying pure bliss. Takashi smiled at his efforts while he slowly lowered the half of Kyoko that he had just held up in the air back onto the desk.

The teenager took a moment to admire the sight of this teacher before him. She was essentially naked and the lighting of the room showed off areas where she was beginning to sweat. It was a light coating on her bare skin and yet it somehow made the sight in front of him more erotic than he thought. Maybe it was the sight of her impressive breasts rising and lowering quickly in response to trying to catch her breath that was the core of the erotic sight or her shaven pussy slightly twitching and shining because of traces from his saliva and her lust juices. Either way, it was a sight to behold.

Kyoko's mind was blank at the same time her body was under the effects of the her afterglow. Instinct and Logic were basically gone or covered from the haze that her student had made her feel. It was the only thing she could focus on that actually made any sense to her at the moment.

Not sure of how much time had passed but when her body regain a significant portion of her strength, Kyoko's mind decided on a course of action and was going to see it through no matter what.

It took a little effort for her to sit upright and to stand on her own legs. She was aware that she was standing basically naked in front of Takashi who was sitting down in a chair in front of her but she didn't care at all. The only thing she cared about was doing what she wanted to do for Takashi after he gave her the best sense of bliss she ever had in the longest of times.

Kyoko walked over to Takashi and motioned for him to stand up and face her directly. She eagerly kissed him the instant he was close enough to do so while her hands reached down and gave both of his butt cheeks a firm squeeze. Kyoko moaned into the kiss when Takashi did the same thing with her hind end. While both parties continued to kiss, Kyoko was able to command her hands to move around Takashi's waist until they found where the front of his pants. Kyoko kept her lips pressed against Takashi's own lips to keep him somewhat distracted so he wouldn't be in time to stop her from what she was doing.

It wasn't too hard but Kyoko managed to unbutton and unzip Takashi's pants and cause them to fall down to his ankles in a matter of moments. Takashi broke the kiss when he fully realized his pants were down and only watched as Kyoko bent down to her knees. Kyoko reached for her lover's underpants and blushed as she saw the tent that he was sporting. She already had an indication of how well endowed Takashi was but to see it was still a surprise. She somewhat forced herself to remain calm and focused on what was before her since her mind managed to tell the rest of her that this was essentially the last line. It could be argued that what Takashi had done just minutes earlier was the last line in regards to a teacher/student relationship but she allowed Takashi to do it to her.

Once she essentially returned the favor that Takashi had done for her than said line would be completely crossed.

That wasn't enough of a reason or argument in Kyoko's view to stop now. Even if this was going to be a one-time thing between the two of them, Kyoko was going to enjoy it for all that she could.

Kyoko carefully watched and gauged Takashi's reaction as she reached up and pulled his underpants down completely. To her shock and awe did Kyoko finally got see Takashi completely exposed manhood and it was a great sight.

There were hints that Takashi had a lean built body but she couldn't help but admire her lover's half naked from and relished the thought of what was to come. To taste and touch his naked frame at the moment. And naturally his cock was there for her to see and it was impressive for what Kyoko believed to be above of an average sixteen year old teenager. Granted she had never seen that many cocks but even she could tell what she saw was impressive by what she had seen.

'Oh my….is he actually eleven inches?!' Kyoko thought to herself.

It wasn't as thought she had a ruler handy to find out his exact length but what she saw was definitely more than what she expected and that was definite plus in her opinion. The teacher blushed even more as very vivid images and thoughts filled her mind on what she could do and feel with that cock and she couldn't help but stare at it for a while longer.

Takashi felt a little shy and/or embarrassed at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure which he should be feeling considering that his teacher was staring at his manhood in silence. He couldn't properly tell what her expression was either which left him wondering what she was going to do next.

With all of her thoughts and fantasies in order did Kyoko reach up with her right hand, gripped and began to slowly stroke Takashi's cock. Kyoko could feel the heat from Takashi's rod in her hand as she moved up to the tip down to the base. It almost felt like her hand would burn the longer she held onto it but that didn't stop her actions. Kyoko used her other hand to begin fondling Takashi's balls. Every time she gave his balls a brief squeeze and increased her grip on his rod did Takashi himself groan out in response.

Takashi knew what it was that Kyoko was doing but feeling it being done to him made a clear distinction between the two. He felt his legs even react to the sensations of Kyoko's actions. It wasn't like he was losing strength but more like his teacher could actually control his entire lower half of his body from the part of him she was holding on to.

Once she was sure that Takashi's rod was at full standing, Kyoko looked up at Takashi and gave him a seductive smile and even a mischievous wink through her bespectacled eyes.

He didn't realize it but Takashi's eyes widen the moment he saw Kyoko open her mouth and accepted his cock with it. He committed everything he saw and felt to memory as this was literally his first blowjob.

Kyoko had only done this once before and had found it at that time neither pleasant or distasteful. It was one of those things where she would always be on the fence about doing unless some kind of factor came into play about it. Considering what Takashi had done to her and how good her body felt even now after this much time had passed easily influenced her decision on this.

Kyoko started about halfway taking the cock into her mouth. She wanted to make sure that she didn't cause herself to have a gag reflex by taking the entire length in one go. It was quickly clear how much Takashi enjoyed what she was doing by his own subtle moans. Kyoko even added to the act by giving his balls several squeezes. First time holding the entire sack in her hand in one go and then alternating by squeezing just hard enough to actually separate the two orbs. Kyoko wasn't sure which one method Takashi was enjoying the most. She only knew that he had yet to feel what she was really going to do.

Especially after she caused some precum to drip from the tip of his cock while it was in her mouth. After dragging her tongue along the shaft several times and then using the tip of her own tongue to play with the very tip of Takashi's rod did she get a solid enough taste of his cum to judge.

It was a bit bitter but not enough to where it offended her sense of taste. Even the smell from his manhood wasn't too musky for her nose. By no means was this the perfect balance a woman expects from giving a man a blowjob but its good enough for Kyoko to continue her acts.

Takashi enjoyed how much of his rod that Kyoko was taking into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth and tongue that moved up and down his length blew all other sensations he had ever felt out of the water instantly. He became almost entirely focused on those sensations that it he didn't realize he was only experiencing half of it until Kyoko took his whole length into her mouth. Once she did, it was something of a reflex action where Takashi's hands took hold of Kyoko's head. He grip wasn't so tight that he was pulling her hair but he definitely had a hold of her head nonetheless.

Kyoko took this as a sign that Takashi was definitely enjoying what she was doing. Kyoko for her part had already begun to truly get into the act enjoying the way Takashi tasted in her mouth. She actually had to somewhat brace herself when Takashi took over how fast her head motions of back and forth by holding onto his hips. Kyoko had no real problem with this when she managed to angle her head just right so the cock just barely missed hitting her uvula. The girth of his cock was definitely big when she first began the blowjob and she noticed it was getting bigger with each stroke in her mouth.

Neither knew how long this pace was maintained but being that it was the first time for him it didn't last much longer for Takashi when he felt a strong sense of a build up in his balls. When Takashi groaned out, "I'm cumming," Kyoko quickly decided to catch his hot load with her mouth having enjoyed the precum she had already swallowed.

However she was surprised at just how much there was as Takashi exploded inside her mouth. Catching as much as she could while his entire cock was in her mouth she couldn't believe that it actually made her cheeks bulge before little bits of white leaked from her mouth. Had Takashi looked down at Kyoko at that moment he might've found it rather amusing as to how big his teacher's eyes were while she swallowed every shot from his cock.

Swallowing as best she could and once she got all that was inside of her mouth did Kyoko lick her lips and use her fingertips to get what her tongue couldn't reach. She was aware of the smile on her face even though her fingertips reminded her of that fact.

Even though Kyoko stood up straight after she was somewhat sure her face was clean, the pleasant feeling in her throat and down to her stomach left such an impression with her that she would gladly drop down to her knees regardless if Takashi asked her or not. Takashi for his part smiled at Kyoko as she brought a finger to her chin to trace a line of cum that had escaped and brought it to her mouth liking it clean. It had the reaction that Kyoko wanted of ensuring she had Takashi's complete attention.

She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and asked, "How was that?"

"Fantastic." Takashi said before making it so Kyoko was again sitting on top of her desk again. Kyoko offered little resistance the entire time since she both knew and wanted the same thing that Takashi wanted. Kyoko situated herself on the desk so that she could have her legs resting as comfortably as they could while spread as far apart in her sitting position.

Kyoko was still wearing her skirt and panties so she moved them both off to the side as much as she could in order to give Takashi a clear view of her intimate area. She hadn't really noticed that her vagina was still wet nor cared why. She only knew that it would allow for smooth entrance for Takashi to have.

The thought of having what was just in her mouth now going inside her pussy sent shivers of excitement throughout her body. Kyoko could barely contain such excitement as each second passed and even when she used her fingers of her left hand to spread apart her nether-lips as more enticement for Takashi.

"So, ready for a lesson in biology?" Kyoko knew it was an over-used pun when she said it but even when she was a student she heard plenty of others in her class if not the school as a whole would say that about whichever student or teacher someone fantasized about. She was even willing to bet that Takashi himself had such fantasies.

May have been a little sneaky to play on an unspoken fantasy of his but Kyoko wasn't going to deny what she felt and what she believe even Takashi felt as well.

"Are you sure?" Takashi's voice showed how uncertain he felt at the moment. The invitation was clear, about as clear it could be for anyone that this beautiful woman before him was ready to accept him to be inside of her. But was he ready to make such a connection here and now is what was running through his mind.

Kyoko noticed what was the cause for hesitation within Takashi. She wasn't annoyed or upset that he needed a little encouragement. In fact she found it more endearing and decided to help Takashi on what he should be doing next.

It was a little tricky to lean forward from her sitting position on her desk but Kyoko managed to grab hold of the school jacket he was still wearing and pull him forward. Kyoko took hold of his cock again and made sure it was fully erect before pressing the head of it against her wet folds. The skin contact alone sent a noticeable shiver into Kyoko.

"As sure as I am of anything, I am sure of this." Kyoko said with clear sincerity in her words. She used her other hands to bring Takashi's face close to her own before she spoke again in a huskier tone of voice. "Now, lets begin the lesson…."

Kyoko's hand was still holding Takashi's cock against her snatch which allowed for the teenager to grab hold of her waist with both hands. Whether Takashi was pulling her towards him or Kyoko was pulling him into her vagina, the end result was a delicious experience for the both of them.

For Takashi, it felt like his rod was being held tightly by a vice lined with silk and satin. With each inch he pushed into Kyoko seemed to amplify this feeling practically tenfold.

For Kyoko, despite being aware of how big he was just in her hand and her mouth, it felt like she was taking in something that was actually too big for her. Kyoko wasn't sure if it was because of long its been since she had an actual cock inside of her or because of her growing pent up sexual frustrations. All she knew was each inch made her crave more and more of the feeling.

Right after he basically buried his entire rod into her pussy did Kyoko reflexively acted by wrapping her legs around Takashi's waist and her arms around his neck. She even groaned after feeling how far into her did Takashi reach and noticed how it both somewhat hurt her and excited her at the same time.

'He's actually….actually touching my womb….' Kyoko thought while she gritted her teeath and groaned in response.

Takashi still held onto Kyoko's waist while he waited for what he believed was her moment of adjustment to having him inside of her. He didn't keep track of how long it took but once she did become accustomed to having him inside of her did Kyoko quickly remove the last of his clothing. Takashi had already removed bottom half of his school's uniform earlier since he didn't want his pants that were around his ankle to somehow trip him up.

When he was completely nude did Kyoko then hugged Takashi again. The dark haired teenager replied in kind as he hugged her back and he couldn't but feel his heart beat faster at the fact that he could feel her naked chest pressed against his own. While he was completely naked before her, the feeling of Kyoko's hot, smooth, and soft skin on his own and the feel of her well formed breasts on his chest made Takashi actually blush deeply as a result.

Takashi leaned back a bit so he could see Kyoko's face before he began to kiss her gently and surprisingly clumsily this time around. Kyoko smiled since she knew that Takashi had never done this kind of intimate thing before with a woman and thus he was easily new at this. She even tested her theory by causing herself to squeeze his member a couple of times while they kissed and she took note how his kissing was each time.

Kyoko even admitted to herself that she was essentially new at this as well since her last relationship with a man wasn't as fulfilling by any means. She even entertain the idea that she might be old enough to be Takashi's mother at the moment which somehow, and for the life of her escaped her mind, she couldn't help but feel somewhat thrilled at doing this even more.

A teacher and student relationship of this nature was clearly taboo anywhere in the world for many reasons. And yet, neither Takashi nor Kyoko could care any less about such things.

The two continued to kissed one another before Takashi reached out to touch Kyoko's face and couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. Kyoko reached up to Takashi's hand and slowly guided them to her glasses and made the motion of having him removed them from her face. Her vision wasn't all that terrible since she only really needed them to read. She could clearly see what Takashi's face was without them and with what she hope was to come soon, she learned from a past experience what could happen to her glasses and she wasn't about to pay for a replacement when a little forward thinking would suffice.

Once she was certain her glasses were set far enough off to the side, Kyoko wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck and leaned towards his left side of his head and whispered, "Now, do you want to begin or should I?"

Takashi didn't reply at first. Kyoko gave his cock several more squeezes which made him groan instead of speaking. The teenager remembered hearing about how a woman could do such a thing with a cock inside her vagina but thought it was only a myth of sorts. Not only did Kyoko help confirm that it wasn't but it made Takashi wonder how much better things could get.

Not wasting another second with his thoughts, Takashi took a firm hold of Kyoko's waist and moved his own hips back and forth in a slow by steady rhythm. Kyoko groaned at first when she felt Takashi's cock begin to move within her. But she quickly switch to moans of pleasure that she voiced when Takashi pushed himself all the way into her. With the motion being so steady, it felt different when to her when his rod just touched the entrance into her womb. Mostly because she was still aware that he could go so much further than now.

When Takashi became more sure of his stance and his hold on Kyoko's body, he steadily began increasing the efforts he made into each thrust. Kyoko's moans became more vocal at first. And it didn't take long for her to begin even grunting when she felt Takashi's cock kissing her womb again. She had let her legs fall free when Takashi had first started his thrusts. Her legs wrapped themselves again around his waist in an attempt to get Takashi to go deeper into her or at least make him realize how much further he could go into her.

Takashi didn't get the hints Kyoko was sending to him. He was more focused on what he was feeling from his actions with her. The warmth and wetness as well as the pressure all wrapping around his cock as he pushed in and pulled out with his cock. This was making him even starting to grunt at his efforts.

The teenager let himself fall into all the new sensations he was feeling and allowed his body to act of it's own accord. The first thing that happened was Takashi's hands moving from Kyoko's waist and reaching underneath her legs in order to have a firm grip on each of her butt cheeks. Kyoko was surprised when she felt herself being lifted off of the desk. Even more so when she felt herself being dropped straight on top of his cock and feeling the very tip piercing her.

Kyoko groaned loudly by the sudden experience and even felt her hands, or rather her fingers, dig into Takashi's bare back as well. Takashi felt fingernails digging into his back but he could tell they weren't digging in too deeply.

That was the only brief pause in the action before Takashi began lifting up and dropping Kyoko on his cock. This action easily made it feel different that what he was doing before. Kyoko was still gripping onto him tightly with her legs, her hands and especially her vagina. The teenager had worried briefly before that he might not be able to lift his teacher easily and continually as he was doing. Either she was just lighter than he expected or the sensation he felt from what he was doing gave him the boost of strength, it didn't really matter to him except to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

Kyoko had buried her face in Takashi's neck the entire time but it did nothing to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. It might've bothered Takashi that his teacher was basically screaming next to his ear. Both were feeling so incredibly good that they didn't notice or cared. The only thing they actually did notice what was building up as a result.

Kyoko could feel Takashi's dick getting bigger each time she was dropped onto it. Especially when the tip pushed against the entrance to her womb more and more to where it was beginning to feel like the head of his cock was reaching inside of her womb now. The teacher was well aware that her student was reaching his limit. She was also feeling that she was reaching her limit as well. That actually made her hope that when it happened, both of them could experience the sensation together at the same time.

In fact, that would actually be a first for her.

Takashi didn't feel exhausted by any measure as he continued to raise and dropped Kyoko onto himself. What he was feeling was the same build-up as before when his teacher gave him his first blowjob. He noticed right away that he had gone past the point where he let his man cannon fire off into her mouth. Takashi wasn't sure how much longer this build-up would continue but he was definitely enjoying each passing moment.

And when the final moment came, Takashi didn't care at all that he dropped Kyoko in such a way that he had buried his entire cock into her and that his cock actually pushed passed the entrance to her womb itself. That feeling of piercing her womb was instantly replaced as an all-too-familiar-but-greatly-increased feeling happened. Kyoko felt it as well but it was also her own personal feeling of her body experiencing a genuine creampie after so long.

Takashi's loud groan was from a combination of blasting his cum into Kyoko's womb and her teeth sinking into his neck along with her fingers digging into his back again. He had forgotten that the woman's face was buried in his neck when he achieved his own release but also didn't know she achieved her release at the same time which made act in a reflex action. It did hurt but it was like a small papercut in comparison to how the rest of him felt at that moment.

Kyoko knew right away that her mouth latched onto Takashi's neck when her body was rocked with a strong orgasm and she actually tried to keep herself in check. But the basically alien feeling of someone other than herself giving her a ride to cloud nine had a stronger effect than she expected and that actually pleased her greatly.

The teacher felt the strength in her body beginning to fade as a result of the pleasure wave that rocked it. Luckily for her that her student set her back down on her desk and gently laid her down on it. At that moment, Kyoko did nothing by bask in the feeling that came from the combination of her being creampie heavily and her senses being pleasurably overloaded. Her expression was one of pure bliss even though she was simply staring at the ceiling above her and breathing rather heavily at the same time.

Takashi was catching his breath as well and took note of what he had felt the entire time. Looking down at his teacher and seeing her bare skin coated again in sweat, her voluptuous breasts rising and lowering in as she tried to catch her own breath again, and even noticing the mixture of her own love juices and his cum seeping from her pussy and lightly pooling onto the desk. That sight somehow reinvigorated Takashi. His heart was still racing but he felt it begin to increase in tempo again.

A tempo that told him flat out what he should do next.

Before he buried his cock back into her vagina, Takashi took hold of Kyoko's body and rather hastily turned her over so that her chest was on top of the desk and her overall form was in the bent over position. Takashi might've realized his instincts had taken completely over at this point. But after he spread Kyoko's ass apart enough so he could have a clear path to her vagina and rammed his cock into her all the way on the first go, his only coherent thought was to re-experience the sensation he just felt again.

Kyoko's mind didn't register the fact that Takashi made her turn over as she laid on the desk. The orgasmic haze was more than strong enough to cloud all of her senses until Takashi impaled pussy with his rod forcefully. She groaned and gritted her teeth out of reflex and was just aware enough as to what caused her to do so. Kyoko just let her body ride the waves of pleasure that Takashi was creating each time he thrusted into her pussy. She didn't care that he had started much more aggressively than before. Only that in this position he was again hitting her sweet spot over and over.

Both partners voiced their pleasures of what was happening. Takashi grunted with each thrust he made. Kyoko's moan became loud when her pussy was completely filled by Takashi's cock. That changed when Takashi's motion became so aggressive that her moans were only voiced when she had just enough air in her lungs to make such sounds. Each thrust Takashi made into her pussy became faster and faster which in turn made it actually increasingly difficult to take in enough air for both her body and to voice her feelings of ecstasy.

Takashi's motions against Kyoko easily filled the room with sounds of skin slapping hard against skin. It quickly became so that if anyone was listening they could just barely tell what either the teenager or the woman was feeling amidst the action.

And if anyone was watching the pair, the look on Takashi's face would have given them the explanation for his actions when he reached under Kyoko's right leg and effectively made her to a sideways split with her legs. Takashi draped her leg over his shoulder but Kyoko was still doing a leg split even while she was still bent over on her desk. It was an act based on pure instinctual thought and Takashi saw no need to question it when it entered into his mind. All he cared was the new sensation that came from having Kyoko in this new position.

Kyoko was by complete surprise when Takashi did this to her. It actually hurt her some because she had never really done a leg splits since her days as a high school student. She knew she wasn't out of shape and could do a splits but not as sudden as Takashi made her body do. The pain quickly subsided when the sensation of how she was being penetrated changed as a result. Takashi was still piercing her womb with the head of his cock repeatedly. It felt much different now and her mind couldn't find anything that could be compared to it. Kyoko let her entire body go completely limp as Takashi rammed into her like a man possessed. She felt her body slowly begin to lay on it's side than when she was laying flat on her chest.

When Kyoko's chest was exposed again, Takashi's hand shot forward and started fondling it while his other hand held onto her leg to keep it in it's position. Kyoko never experienced before having her chest fondled in such a manner while her vagina was being heavily stimulated. Her own hand grabbed onto Takashi's and was somehow trying to increase the sensation by somehow helping out in any way her hand could.

With her upper and lower halves of her body being pleasured by Takashi, Kyoko felt her mind go blank of all thoughts and become filled with delicious bolts of pleasure that were hitting each other within her body. Kyoko's body was memorizing everything it was feeling while at the same time becoming addicted to the sensations. It was as if Takashi's action were awakening the primal part of Kyoko that she hadn't felt in a long time or at all and her body wasn't going to forget such feelings any time soon.

Takashi had been hammering away at Kyoko so intensely that neither one had notice how wet she had become. Even the sounds that were coming from his cock moving forward and back in her dripping wet snatch went unnoticed by them. Her one leg that was still planted on the floor, the inner thigh was now coated by what looked like a small river of her lust juices that flowed forth from such intense stimulation.

It wasn't much longer in this position that both of them reached their respective limits. Even Takashi let out a howl of delight when Kyoko's orgasm rocked her body and caused her pussy to clamp down on his cock just as he buried his entire length into her. He even grunted each time he felt his manhood fire off a round into Kyoko's womb directly.

Once he felt himself become completely spent, Takashi pulled himself out of Kyoko slowly. He wasn't sure why but almost the second his cock was freed from the grasp of her nether-lips did Takashi felt his legs lose almost all their strength at once. He did stumble a bit when he stepped backwards and decided to simply sit on the floor and wait for this legs to work properly again. Takashi also took the time to catch his breath when he finally noticed how much his lungs were burning for air.

Even though his eyes were open and were aimed in the direction of his teacher's exposed pussy, Takashi's sense of sight wasn't even registering what was before him. Kyoko's shapely ass was in view for all to see along with her vagina that clearly showed signs of being full of Takashi's semen as it dripped down and lightly coated her inner thighs just as her own juices did. It was a sight that would make any healthy young male proud knowing that they made a woman like Kyoko Hayashi show signs of being pleasured to the fullest.

Just like Takashi, Kyoko was doing all that she could to fill her lungs with oxygen. If her body wasn't mostly on top of the desk as it was as Takashi had left it, she actually couldn't have stopped herself from sliding off because of gravity's pull. Her legs were twitching sporadically but there was not actual strength in them at the moment. A clear sign that her body was hit with another wave of pure bliss with the after-effects being more significant than before.

The student and the teacher remained where they were for several minutes. How long exactly wasn't known by either. Only that their breathing had calmed down enough to where they weren't gasping for air. Takashi still remained where he was sitting on the floor and it was around this time he actually smiled at the condition he left his teacher in while she was still half-laying on her desk.

Takashi might've been both worried and excited had he seen the expression that appeared on Kyoko's face when her mind finally managed to work while still being covered in a haze of sexual bliss. It had reached a decision after taking in all the sensations the body had felt by the teenager's actions. There was no logic used in this particular decision-making process because even Kyoko's mind admitted it would work against it. Her mind and body were in complete agreement in what was wanted Takashi at this very moment.

That was the reason why her face had the look of a predator just before it switched over to a more sultry look when Kyoko lifted herself off of the desk and turned to face Takashi. The student was curious as to what the teacher had in mind and could only watch as she removed that last of her clothing which was her skirt so she was now completely naked before him. His curiosity somehow became both sated and increased as his teacher walked up to him and pushed him so he was now laying on his back on the floor.

It was when Kyoko put her knees on the sides of his waist that Takashi knew or at least had a solid idea of what she had in mind. It wasn't really necessary for more evidence to be presented to him when his teacher took ahold of his cock, which was still lightly covered in her own juices, and stroked until it was at full mast standing.

Kyoko had to go by what her sense of touch was telling her as she stroked the rod beneath her. It was one of those few instances in her life where her ample bosom was a little problematic for her. Normally it was when she went clothes shopping and finding certain clothing that she liked weren't the same size as her bust. Now it was because she couldn't really look down to see how she had Takashi's cock aligned with her vagina.

More like she didn't have the patience since her desire to have him inside of her again became almost unbearable.

It was the moment when she was sure of their position did she let herself fall down onto his sword. Both of them grunted at the same time and even groaned as Kyoko completely impaled herself onto Takashi.

Takashi didn't really noticed but his hands were already on Kyoko's hips but he did notice how close her chest was to his face when she leaned forward and placed her own hands on the floor to keep her from falling completely onto Takashi. Kyoko had forgotten how sensitive she was after each orgasm but in her defense, the kinds of orgasms Takashi had given her easily blew the others that came before right out of the water.

Her own actions caused a bolt that had a mixture of pain and pleasure to shoot right up her spine and cause her to feel temporarily weak. She definitely need a moment to steady herself because of this. But Takashi didn't really give her such a moment when he realized that her breasts were just close enough for him to reach with his mouth.

Kyoko's eyes were closed the entire time. Even when she felt Takashi's mouth basically latch onto her right boob, specifically her right nipple, Kyoko's eyes stayed closed. But she voiced how she felt at the moment with a deep moan. Takashi kept his hands on the woman's hips the entire time because he didn't see the need to bring the ample tit closer to his face. He had learned early that what she had was indeed natural which meant each time he pulled on her nipple with his teeth and lips were her reactions just as natural.

The teacher wanted to ask the question if her student was enamored completely with her breasts. That question didn't even reach her lips when she felt something that was inside of her twitch. Kyoko shifted her hips from side to side until she got a clear feeling of what she already suspected. Takashi was aroused when she first lowered herself onto his rod but now it was clear he was getting bigger while he was inside of her. Kyoko might've noticed the subtle size changes if she was more clear of mind during her last orgasm that cock inside of her helped her to achieve.

All it was doing now was reigniting her desire to experience that same blissful feeling again.

Kyoko only took a moment or two to make sure that her position was secure. Takashi had put all the effort into her last ride to cloud nine so she was going to do so this time around.

Takashi alternated between both of Kyoko's nipples while Kyoko herself began raising and lowering herself on his cock. She was still a bit sensitive so she started slowly at first to help get accustomed to the feelings stirring within her. Once her craving for more of the feelings increased did Kyoko's movement begin to speed up.

This felt completely different for Takashi since this time he was on the receiving end. The blowjob Kyoko gave him earlier felt great and all but it couldn't be compared to being held so tightly as she raised and dropped her pussy on his meat rod. He did at least notice how it felt when Kyoko switched from letting herself fall because of gravity to when she was actually behind the effort itself. The change of such motion made him start helping Kyoko in his own way. His hands were still on her hips so he did what he could to help lift her up quickly enough and pull down as much as he could.

Kyoko was essentially on her hands and knees this entire time. She held her head up but her eyes were completely closed with her mouth open and letting each moan that formed within her as a result of what she felt fly freely out. Takashi managed to notice when her moans became more like gasps and even screams of pleasure. It wasn't as though he needed any more encouragement or even enticement but the sounds coming from the woman just above him excited him.

Takashi quickly made sure to plant his feet down as best as he could despite still laying on his back. Once he was sure about his position and his balance did Takashi added his own efforts into Kyoko's ride. Being the first time he tried this made for the initial attempts move out of sync with Kyoko's movements.

But it didn't too much time and effort for Takashi to find the rhythm. Once he did, Takashi raised his hips at the same time Kyoko quickly lowered her own hips.

Like before when Takashi had her bent over on her desk, Kyoko felt the head of his dick quickly moving in and out of her womb. It was the same sensation she wanted to feel and she let her body move of it's own accord so as to experience it as much as she possibly could. Each completed downward motion sent bolt after bolt of pleasure up her spine and caused her vision to be filled with what she could best describe as explosions of various colors. Kyoko felt her arms lose all of their strength which caused her to practically fall right down on top of Takashi.

It looked like her face was in the nape of Takashi's neck but instead it was off to the side. Still her loud exclaims of pleasure were still close enough to Takashi's ear where it almost felt like she was screaming directly into it.

The two of them were like this until it felt like they were lost into an eternity of sexual pleasure. That there was literally nothing else but the two of them and the intimate moment they were sharing. Kyoko became so lost in it that she had felt her body stop moving. However, Takashi was easily picking up the slack with his own efforts. His hands were still holding onto her hips but now he was basically bouncing Kyoko up each time.

A little more exerting than before and with his strength fading bit by bit with each motion, Takashi wanted this last one to be the best one yet. Kyoko could also feel that climax was near. She had just enough presence of mind to notice that Takashi's cock was bulging even more inside of her. She decided to give her student a little surprise for how well he had performed.

"Cum….cum...inside me…..one more…..one more time. Cum inside…..me…." Kyoko managed to say to Takashi. In her mind, she already knew that Takashi was going to anyways. She only said that to make sure he was in her completely at the right moment.

Takashi fully intended to oblige the request made of him. He put everything he had left for strength into his final thrusts, increasing the pace just enough to where it seemed like he would literally bounce Kyoko right off of his lap and cock.

This rate may have only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for the both of them. On the final thrust did Takashi put all he had into burying his cock into the soaking wet pussy of Kyoko as deeply as he could humanly possibly do. That one motion was enough for Kyoko to command a specific part of her body to flex itself as strongly as she could humanly possibly do as well. The combined act made both Takashi and Kyoko clench their teeth together and muffle the howl of sexual bliss they both felt flood their bodies.

When Kyoko made her pussy clamp down on Takashi's cock at the moment of his release, it sent such a strong and mixed signal of pain and pleasure throughout his body that all of his muscles tensed up to point where they were as rigid as stone. For her part when she clamped down, it somehow amplified the hot blast of white liquid to feel even hotter once it coated the inner walls of her womb. It almost felt like she was going to burned from the inside out. Like Takashi it made her all of her muscles tense up completely.

Like with their shared climax, Takashi and Kyoko's bodies completely went limp once their tensed muscles relaxed. Being the one laying on his back on the floor, it didn't surprise Takashi much when he felt Kyoko fall completely on top of himself. He was surprised when he felt what could only be both his and her combined lust juices seemingly pouring out of her pussy and basically covering his entire cock and balls and pooling on the floor beneath them. He wasn't sure how much of what he felt was his own cum but he was willing to bet at least half if not most of it was Kyoko's own juices. Such a bet mostly stemmed from the concept he once heard that if you make a girl gush like a waterfall than you know she really felt it.

And indeed did Kyoko feel it within her body, within her very womb. The first time Takashi fired into her womb was a solid pleasure in her book. Especially how natural it felt to her from start to finish.

This time felt so much more than she could hope for. She had every intention of feeling the same level of bliss she got from her first orgasm from Takashi's cock. But she didn't imagine or even hoped for that this time around would be so much better. It was a surprise that this teacher had been given by her student would relish for as long as she could remember it.

With both persons completely spent and their combined body heat from bare skin contact, neither Takashi or Kyoko could stop themselves from losing consciousness and falling asleep in the Teacher's Lounge of the school. Kyoko even did the act snuggling closer to Takashi's chest who in turn wrapped his arms around her upper naked form. The only act that made her show any sign of displeasure was when Takashi's cock eventually fell out of her vagina with a somewhat quiet 'pop' that she felt.

In time both of them awakened and came to terms with their actions. It was fortunate that no one had entered the room while they had slept even though it was Saturday morning. There were some club activities schedule for the weekend but luckily for the two of them no one needed to get anything from the Teacher's Lounge. Said luck continued as no one noticed them leaving the school grounds while they had left separately to their homes.

Takashi had to do a unique song-and-dance routine that could satisfy his parents' questions on why he had not come home Friday night. He had managed to help convince his friend Morita to help back up his story on the promise of help Morita with getting the attention of some girls in school. Takashi had an idea which ones his friend had in mind but still agreed to the condition nonetheless.

Kyoko, when she returned to her empty home, spent a lot of time contemplating her recent actions. Since her mind was no longer under the effects of sexual frustration and sexual bliss, the full scope of her decisions were easy to see and worry over.

The woman had been so set on relieving all the sexual tension and frustration that had been building up within her that there was literally one critical fact she had completely ignored until now. She hadn't really realized that she had both of her hands on her stomach as such thoughts raced in her mind.

What was possibly the best night she has ever had in the longest of time could easily lead to the most drastic change she could ever experience. That was something Kyoko had to acknowledge even as a possibility. There was no way for her to know if and when the possibility would become a fact at the present time. The only thing she did know was that if it did happen then she would have to keep it a secret until she managed to concoct a convincing story.

Unwed mothers were something of a norm in the Americas but societies in Japan had something of a different and more sterner view. Especially when it came to areas like education and teaching.

Kyoko knew it would be hard on her but she knew it would be even harder for a student like Takashi. If it was ever even hinted that a teacher and a student had a child together, the fallout of the scandal would be almost the end for the school itself. Koichi Shido, the son of the prominent political figure Ichiruo Shido and teacher at the school, would no doubt inform his father of it and use it as some kind of tool for political gain. Kyoko had seen political parties stoop to even lower levels to gain any kind of advantage over rivals and even if Ichiruo didn't use it didn't mean no one would.

She knew what she had to do and the first thing was to speak with her student privately again. It would have to wait until Monday which meant in the meantime she would have to consider all options that were available to her. There were some clinics in the country that offered certain services in regards to unwanted pregnancies but Kyoko decided that option was to be the absolute last one. She wasn't sure it if was possible but if she was pregnant, Takashi might want to keep the child. Kyoko couldn't say for certain if she would make the same choice since at the moment she wasn't sure if she was pregnant.

Those thoughts within her mind made it a long weekend for Kyoko Hayashi since she could not focus on anything else. Even when Monday finally came did it make it seem like a long day became even longer especially after she had told Takashi that she needed to see him after school again.

A part of her wondered if Takashi was given some kind of false message from her that she was interested in another 'biology lesson' with him. His reaction to her request didn't seem like what she had expected. Like he was in some far off land when she spoke to him. It did annoy her enough that she voiced her feelings and actually became more annoyed when he just gave her a gruff reply that he would meet the appointment.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel something else would make the day drag on longer than it should. To make things be more annoying to her than they usually were.

That fact seemed to be made blatantly apparent when she and several other faculty members noticed a man making a scene at the front gates of the school. More so when the physical education teacher Teshima decided to show off his arrogance and violent streak by grabbing the man through the bars of the gate and threaten him with violence.

Kyoko felt her annoyance change quickly to dread as watched the man Teshima had just threatened bite hard into his arm and caused a serious amount of blood to spray out. It didn't look like a fatal amount but it definitely wasn't a simple injure either. She couldn't do anything at that moment but watch as Teshima writhe in agony from the bite and then simply stop moving altogether. She also felt the worst had just happened when one of the faculty members said he had just died. It didn't seem possible from just one bite and it wasn't even near an artery.

There was some sense of relief that came to her when she noticed Teshima begin to move again. She was a little worried about the look in his eyes but he was indeed moving again and not showing sign of him being in pain. Kyoko honestly felt at that moment if what she saw was the worst that was going to happen today then maybe the rest of the day would be easier after this.

Kyoko Hayashi truly hoped and believed the day would get better after this….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all this time I finally updated the story. Sorry for the wait but my muse works when it wants to.

On a more serious note, I'm informing all who read this story and my other stories that I will continue to update my stories so long as I am able. Unfortunately it won't be my muse that prevents me but a medical diagnose that I have been given that says I have pancreatic cancer. I am not, REPEAT, am not looking for sympathy. I am only making all those who read my work aware that when the times comes that you notice nothing has been updated in months, you'll know the reason why.

Until then I'll continue because honestly, I do get some joy out of writing, of letting my imagination run wild since at times reality can be a real bummer.


End file.
